


Servants 僕人 (First Part)

by deathhana



Series: Servants 僕人 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhana/pseuds/deathhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian AU - 故事講述Holmes兄弟如何逼瘋他們的僕人<br/>Back up SY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The curtain rises

1.  
Year 1887, February

 

John手震地點了支煙吸著, 氣管對這有毒的氣體很抗拒, 於是忍不住咳出幾聲,咳嗽的動作使面頰的傷口更加生痛。 John本身是不吸煙的, 不過這個時候他極度需要尼古丁的鎮靜和提神。

 

剛下完大雪的二月天倫敦, 即使不是吸煙吁出來的氣也是白茫茫的, 但John腦海中仍翻騰著那伏在紫紅色地毯上的Adler伯爵, 啊, 對啊, 它曾經是Fairlie的最大老闆, 現在只不過是一具後腦下陷的屍體, 流出來的腦漿把地毯染成紅褐色了, John不禁打個哆嗦。

 

如果當時乖乖地躺下被操便不會有事……

 

John搖搖頭, 現在想什麼都挽救不了了。

 

同在John身旁倚靠牆壁的Harry顯得冷靜多了, 她吸一口煙然後長長地吁出來, 剛才命案發生後她第一個反應就是掉下染滿血的煙灰缸, 然後拉著發呆的John拔腿就跑, 一直奔走出離俱樂部五十米外的一條污髒薰臭的後巷。

 

喘氣, 躲著, 等待, 再逃跑------這就是Harry計劃, 但之後呢? Harry根本沒有時間多想, 她只知道這一瞬間再不逃走, 他們的屍體肯定比扔在地上的爛蕃茄還要難看。

 

“我要出去看看, 跑得連我也不知道這裡是哪一頭, ” Harry用力啜完最後一口煙, 再踩掉在雪地上, “應該不會這麼快有人追上來, 如果太久我都沒有回來, 自己走…”

 

John一把拉回她: “我去, 要說認路我比你強。”

 

“你看你, 站也站不穩, 你還是待在這裡休息吧。”

 

“ **我說我去!** ” John幾近咆哮著, 然後推開Harry奪走了出去。

 

“John! 返來啊!”

 

被喊的人走得更快。

 

John知道Harry所謂的 ‘出去看看’ 是什麼意思: 就是引開警場或者是Fairlie的人, 好讓自己成功逃脫。

 

她已經為了他殺了人, 不可能再讓她犧牲了。

 

可惜走不到兩個街口, 一個身材魁梧男人從後將他撲倒在雪地上, 兩人扭打在一團, 那個男人一手橫扣在他的頸子另一手勾住他的右手臂, John不停尖叫掙扎著, 又一腳踢倒旁邊的垃圾桶。

 

**[呯!]**

 

希望製造更大的聲響吸引途人的注意。 但是未到中午的蘇豪區會有什麼人呢? 半隻鬼影都沒有啊, 就算有都不敢上前阻止吧?

 

他被那個男人拉扯回他剛才走過的路, 糟糕! 快要經過Harry身處的那條小巷!

 

John拼命地嘶叫: “救命啊! 殺人啊! 著火啊!!”

 

**Harry快走啊!**

 

然而接下來的景象幾乎令John心臟停頓了。

 

**“不不不不不不不不不不!!!!!!”**

 

一個同樣身材健梧的男人扯著Harry的頭髮拖行著, 混身雪泥的她也是失控地尖叫著。

 

他們這樣子被拖行大約三十碼, 在十字路口停下, 那裡有一輛黑色的馬車候著, 車前的兩隻被蒙眼的大黑馬不安地提腿噴氣。

 

John瞥見車裡的人, 腳就自動軟下來了, 那人正目露凶光的盯著他們, 嚇得John忘記了掙扎, 被身後的男人更快地拉行拖著。

 

玩完了, 今次玩完了…

 

雖然見到的次數不多, 但還是認得他是Clara的常客、Fairlie的支配人之一。

 

他會讓他們不得好死!

 

**[嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶------!!!]**

 

Watson姐弟生平第一次會覺得警察的吹哨聲彷如天籟, 然後一個黑色卷髮的男子和一個頭髮花白的探長一前一後從馬車對面的路趕過來, 探長拔鎗就說: “停手! 你們要帶疑犯去哪兒?!”

 

那兩個男人停止拉行, 回頭看著車裡, 裡面的人見勢色不對, 便無聲地下了馬車。

 

六呎二高的Mycroft Holmes提住黑傘, 像鬼魅的經過Watson姐弟身邊, 這使他們不寒而慄, 他畢直走向探長同那名跟他差不多高的卷髮男人。

 

“我們很久沒有見了, DI Lestrade, 你好嗎?” Mycroft皮笑肉不笑說。

 

“好…很好…”

 

探長的表情變得生硬, 急忙把手鎗收回皮革袋中, 又微微地哈腰, **他在害怕。**

 

“這兩個人犯下的事危害到政府的內務, 所以我要親自押解和審查他們, 你有什麼問題?”

 

“他們之間只有一個是兇手, Mycroft。” 那個卷髮男人居然直呼其名。

 

“誰是犯人要經過審查才會揭曉------”

 

那個卷髮男人沒有理會他的走到Watson姐弟跟前, 二人同時打了個冷顫, 世間上真是會人有相似。

 

“放下他們。”

 

身後的嘍囉遲疑著, Mycroft揮一揮手, Watson姐弟便雙雙跌坐在地上。

 

“死者後腦是由下而上左向右地凹陷, 是從後被更矮小及慣用左手的人襲擊, 噢, 你們身高一樣而且都是左撇子, 兩個人的手背浮有很多青筋, 手指關節都十分粗大, 指甲旁邊有著倒刺, 妓女的手不是這樣, 姐姐當這一行沒有很多的時間, 之前的工作是長期接觸水份, 我說是在織布廠的洗布場工作, 儘管體形很瘦削, 但經常勞動的手是很有力, 足夠舉起那個笨重的水晶煙灰缸來給Adler一記。”

 

兩姐弟驚訝得張開嘴巴, **他怎會知道?!**

 

“而弟弟, 你的舊衣服告訴我你不是男妓而是下人…”

 

他突然彎下身, 頭顱鑽到John的左邊頸項像警犬的嗅著, John本能地向後縮, 想推開他時, 那人又站直身子說: “很淡的煙味但覆蓋不了一股你買不起的古龍水的氣味, 是Adler一樣的; 你曾經和他有親密的接觸, 不, 是他想強姦你, 卻遭到反抗便動手打你, 所以你面頰受傷了, 但是嘴巴的傷痕不是被打的而是被咬的; 期間你的叫聲引來姐姐的注意, 而過度興奮的Adler並沒有發現從後走近的她…最後伏屍在地上。”

 

“不! 是我們一起殺死Kent Adler! 要拉就把我們一起拉吧! ”

 

現在被警場拘捕反而有一線生機, 他根本不敢想像在那個姓Holmes的手上會有什麼下場。

 

**“夠了。”** Mycroft厲聲道: “我說我要帶他們走。”

 

“你不可以隻手遮天, 至少當在他面前。” 卷髮男人側頭點向探長。

 

Mycroft的視線在他們之間來回游著, 最後抬一下眉, 說:

 

“好吧, Harriet Watson交由警場處置, 我 **建議** 先將她關禁到Holloway, 而John Watson需要繼續扣查, 由我處置, 這是我的最大讓步, 成交?”

 

“成交。”

 

“還有一件事, 你什麼時候成了警場的代言人, Sherlock?”

 

那個叫Sherlock的歪嘴一笑: “沒有, 我依然是一名咨詢偵探, 不過打亂你的計劃很有趣。”

 

“幼稚。”

 

Mycroft又轉向探長, 低聲說: “Gregory過得很好, 不用掛心。”

 

探長的臉又是一抽一長, 身子因憤怒地打著震。

 

然後指一下地上的John, 其中一個嘍囉便提起他的衣領, 他立即叫喊著, Harry猛地跳上那個嘍囉的背後亂抓: “放開他! 放開他!”

 

另一個嘍囉硬生生拉開她, 給她啪的一記耳光, John突然怒火中燒, 出盡全力推開身前的男人, 再往那個打人的袴下一腳踢去, 然而John沒有見到他怎樣痛得跌在地上扭動著, 因為同時他的胃部吃了一拳------剛才被他推開的嘍囉的回饋, 喉嚨一酸, 便吐在地上了, 要不是他的胃空著, 嘔出來的肯定不只是胃酸。

 

“John!”

 

Harry想走上前, 但被拉開了。

 

“斯文點兒! 別傷著他!”

 

口中是這樣說, 但Mycroft慢條斯理地走上馬車, 完全漠不關心跪在雪地上嘔吐的John, 最後他還是被粗暴地拖上馬車。 門一關上, 馬車就立即駛走, 兩個嘍囉沒有上車, 只是朝著相反方向的Fairlie走去, 而在痛哭的Harry就被警方帶走。

 

 

※※※

 

 

馬車在不平坦的雪路上顛簸地走著, John滿頭冷汗又面青唇白的捂住肚子, 痛楚、內疚和別離的悲哀使眼淚不住地流出來, 要不是被坐在對面的Mycroft自身散發的恐怖所鎮著, John一早放聲哭出來了。

 

Mycroft在口袋掏出一條白色手帕遞向他, John往後縮著, 不敢接。

 

“雖然你是打亂我計劃的源頭, 但我不會將你殺掉亦不會虐待你, John, 相反地, 我是來救你的。” 他將手帕放在John大腿上。

 

John的視線鎖在那條手帕上

 

他說什麼來著? 他是來救我? 這是幻聽嗎?

 

“你知道Irene Adler是誰嗎?”

 

John心頭一緊, 又點點頭: “她…她是Sir Adler的妹妹。”

 

“你們殺死了她的哥哥, 若果你們落在她的手上會有什麼後果?”

 

“她會將我們內臟挖出賣掉再把殘骸扔入泰晤士河餵魚。”

 

你也會這樣對我嗎?

 

“沒錯, 但是我不會讓這發生的。”

 

John抬起眼望著Mycroft, 那人卻看著窗外飛逝的景物, 他說話的聲音帶著一種催眠的力量:

 

“有可靠的消息報導那個女人正在Gloucester趕回來, 我要在她的人馬殺到之前找到一個安全地方給你呆著, 即是Holmes莊園, 我的家, 當然不是白吃白住, 你會被安排在那兒工作, 只要你夠聽話不亂跑, 相信不會那麼輕易被人抓走。”

 

“為什麼…為什麼你要幫我?”

 

“因為你們的自身價值比起用來餵魚高得多, 所以我一收到消息就趕過來。”

 

John咽一下口水, 他開始感到自己正捲入一場更大的風波。

 

我和Harry有什麼值得這樣的大人物親自押送, 他和Adler是否敵對關係? 還有是誰發送消息給他------

 

Mycroft歪嘴裂笑, 這個動作令人想起那個卷髮男人, 他說: “本來你會是同你家姐一起工作, 不過很抱歉那位Sir Sherlock拆散了你們。”

 

“他看來很討厭你…”

 

話一脫口他就後悔了, Mycroft的臉立刻沉下來, John才猛然醒起自己的身份, 他隨即垂下頭說: “對不起……先生。”

 

“你需要好好調教, 在說話方面。”

 

“是的, 先生。”

 

接下來是一段長達幾世紀的靜默, 馬車駛進一條僻靜的小路, Mycroft的聲音又響起: “你家姐將會送入Holloway監禁所, 那裡的有一流的監護設防, 保證不會有閒雜人等混進去, 所以你不用擔心。”

 

歇後語是 ‘你家姐在我手上, 你有什麼輕舉妄動就不用指望她有命走到出來’ 嗎? John雙手揉搓著臉。

 

**如果當時乖乖地躺下被操便不會有事…**

 

馬車在一座堂皇富麗的‘L’型三層大宅第停下, 歌德式的龐然氣勢令John暈眩著。

 

Mycroft先讓他下車, John猶疑著不動, 但還是在那寒氣逼人的瞪視下跌撞出去, 那裡有一個男僕在大門前挺直站著, Mycroft來到John的身後指著那個男僕說: “這位是Gregory Lestrade, 是我的貼身男僕, 亦都是你的主管。”

 

Lestrade? 是同那位探長同一個姓? 該不會吧?

 

“你好…”

 

“這位是John Watson。”

 

“你好。”

 

這個Lestrade同探長Lestrade完全找不到一點兒相似的地方, 除了男僕Lestrade的俊秀容貌很容易吸引人的視線, 那雙墨而發亮的眼眸, 主要是他那憂郁的面容…他有多久沒有開懷大笑過?

 

“Greg, 帶他梳洗一下然後去房間休息, 順帶一提, 他是一張白紙。”

 

“明白了。”

 

John就在Lestrade的帶領下走入宏偉的Holmes莊園, 他有種預感, 在這裡生活不會比在Fairlie的好過。

 

  

 


	2. Sonata No.1 in G minor, J.S.Bach

2.  
Year 1887, April - 巴哈, 無伴奏G小調第一小提琴奏鳴曲

 

在這個階級觀念極重、貧富懸殊和待遇不公平的社會之中, 很不幸地, Watson這一家生存在食物鏈最底層的一環。

 

一貧如洗的他們, 雖然不至於去到要餓死的地步, 但是有一點是最致命的, 是冒險精神, sorry, 只限於賭博方面。 如果將這種拚搏精力投注在犯罪方面, 即使未必使之脫離貧窮線下, 卻肯定會名留歷史。

 

Mrs. Watson在家中產後十五分鐘失血過多死亡的時候, 老Watson正在地下賭攤天昏地暗地沉淪著, 第二天返家從鄰居口中得知老婆歿了, 不但沒有流露任何痛苦的感情, 反倒咒罵她為什麼不待兩個孩子多大一點才死。

 

究竟那兩姐弟是怎樣長大的呢? John並沒有很實在的記憶, 因為他們未滿四歲時, 就像牲口般被賣到工廠做童工, 然後又輾轉被賣到不同的場所工作, 被虐打, 被羞辱, 沒有飽食, 每一日都要天昏地暗地連續十幾個小時工作, 這些有一天沒一天的狗日子便是他和Harry所擁有的, 直到他們偷走到Fairlie。

 

然而, 豪賭是可以遺傳的, Harry其中爛賭的DNA不多不少是Watson父親所賦予的: 每每薪水一出就奉獻給撲克牌和輪盤, 儉樸的John為救她永遠都與儲蓄這一詞無緣無份。

 

她和John的性格真的很迥然不同, 比如說Harry比較行事魯莽, 沒心沒肺, 發神經時不理後果, 看她一抄起煙灰缸就砸死Kent就知道了; 而John是內斂型, 是少說話多做事, 絕不會挑起是非的一類, 只可惜的是, 永遠都是事找人。

 

但是有四點他們是一樣的: 頭髮顏色、身高、慣用手和眼光, 例如喜歡Clara, 這個有波蘭血統、紅髪碧眼、笑起來有酒渦的Clara。

 

記得第一次他們到達Fairlie, 就見到她在的大舞廳獨唱, 軟綿綿的歌聲, 飄逸的紅髪, 他們的瞳孔不自主地放大了。 而一個月後, 得到Clara的那甜蜜親吻的是Harry, John只有把好不容易想出來的告白台詞全部吞回肚裡爛掉。

 

Clara同Watson姐弟關係非淺是Fairlie公認的事, 所以他們出了事, 依情況她也脫不掉危險的, 而當時情況實在太過危急他們根本來不及通知她, 此事一直纏繞在John的心頭。

 

在Holmes莊園待不到三天, John已經就想著出去給打個電報, 但一來他不確定Clara還不留在Fairlie, 二來他被嚴密地監視著, 就連到廚房後欄倒垃圾都有人跟隨。

 

不過他向Greg申請要到Holloway探望Harry, 他卻一口答應了, 前提是要他相陪之下。

 

可能在Fairlie當下人有了一個不錯的底子, 兩個月內John幾乎不用Greg怎樣教導就掌握一個正規Footman的基本技巧, 雖然功夫比不上資深的Anderson, 但是良好的工作態度足以令他感到威脅。

 

如果沒有任何東西影響, 他可以在Holmes莊園有一個不錯的晉升前途。

 

然而事又開始找人了。

 

 

※※※

 

 

“John! 你在這兒!”

 

正在廚房擦銀器餐具的John抬起頭, 見著女僕Sarah從老遠的走廊頭喊著:

 

“你在幹什麼?! Mr. Anderson說已經告知你晚餐提早開始了!”

 

“他 **沒有** 通知我啊？”

 

“天, 怎樣也好, 放下你手上所有的東西, 立刻到飯廳, 現在!”

 

John和Sarah一起小步跑過通往飯廳的僕傭走廊, 準備推開門時他忍不住小聲問: “為什麼晚餐會提早開始?”

 

“因為二少爺提早從法國回家了。”

 

“二少爺? 主人有兄弟嗎?”

 

“是啊, 不過你來的時候剛好他去了法國查案……嘘!”

 

一開門, Greg已經站在門前投著尖銳的責備眼光迎接他們, John不禁退後一步, Sarah行個禮就退下了, 女僕是沒有資格服侍主人用餐的。

 

Anderson特意捧著兩份凍蜜瓜湯走過Greg的身後, 表現著一副欠揍的得意笑臉, 才端到坐在八人餐桌的一頭一尾Holmes兄弟面前。

 

‘二少爺’ 是在背著門口坐的位置, John第一眼看到他黑色卷髮的後腦勺已經覺得很熟悉。

 

“法國那兒的結案理想嗎?” Mycroft問道。

 

“Fine。” ‘二少爺’ 聲音也是他媽的耳熟。

 

“拿著。” Greg塞給John一個盛滿冰水和幾塊檸檬片玻璃水甁, “去。”

 

“你今次會留下吧?”

 

“Look, Mycroft, 要不是Mommy要招待她所謂的 **閠蜜朋友** , 嘈吵又無知的婦孺, 我會一直留在法國以後都不回來。”

 

Mommy居然出到這一招來趕你走, Mycroft暗想。

 

John戰戰兢兢走到 ‘二少爺’ 旁準備給他添飲, 然後就嚇得幾乎直接倒在桌上。

 

什麼鬼 ‘二少爺’, 他根本就是當日的那個 Sherlock。

 

Sherlock也愣了一愣, 不過這個表情一閃即逝, 受到驚嚇的John根本發覺不了那一剎間, Greg乾咳一聲, John立即回神過來, 再走到桌的另一端給Mycroft添水, 然後靠牆站著。

 

John的心跳急得快要停頓了! 他們是兄弟! 那天的對峙只不過是一場兄弟之間的吵架! 我和Harry只不過是‘士兵’和‘卒子’ !

 

“我以為你會關他入小黑屋永不見天日?” Sherlock呷一口凍湯時說。

 

“你知道我做事一定要合符經濟效益, 光閣在一邊太浪費了, 反正這裡從來就不夠侍從。”

 

Mycroft瞥了一眼John, 他正皺眉的盯著Sherlock。

 

“我在Baker Street看中一個地方, 隣近警場亦方便你監視我, 明天就走, 但我需要一個貼身僕人…” Sherlock指著John: “我要他。”

 

John停止呼吸。

 

“不行。” Mycroft細咬一口蒜蓉法包。

 

“為什麼? 反正現在你給他背上插一對翼也不會飛! 而Baker Street是你的地盤, 你在害怕什麼?”

 

“我害怕的是你, 你從未需要過一個貼身僕人服侍, 我不知道你想耍什麼鬼把戲; Watson是沒可能離開Holmes莊園的, but fine, Anderson隨時為你候命。”

 

“光是他的樣子就已經礙到我, Anderson, 把臉轉向牆。”

 

‘嚶’ 一聲的, Anderson非常不爽地轉身向牆。

 

“那我借Greg給你?”

 

“God, 三天之內他超極負能量磁場沒把我淹死才是奇蹟。”

 

“或者你可以選擇不搬走? 他就是你的。” Mycroft聳聳肩說。

 

只喝了半碗湯的Sherlock **[啪!]** 地扔下湯匙離座。

 

背脊骨發寒的John在Greg的指示下收掉那用半的餐湯, 手震地。 讓Anderson端上主菜給Mycroft後, 他便給John另一碟覆上蓋子的拿著:“給Lord Sherlock送這主菜到他房間, 位置是二樓平時上鎖的那間。”

 

“一定要是我嗎?”

 

“我恐怕是, 你聽不見他指名要你嗎? 祝你好運。”

 

John抽一口氣, 重重地被不安的陰霾包裹著, 他徐徐地走上二樓, 只是祈求Sherlock點名要他是因為這裡他不喜歡Greg和Anderson, 並不是什麼古怪原因。

 

一陣小提琴聲樂在奏著, 是巴哈的調子, 雖然不知道叫什麼名字, 但那與Kent時常拉的音調是同一系列的, 天哪, 他們不但外形相似, 連嗜好都一樣, 當Sherlock看到Kent的屍首時究竟有什麼感覺?

 

胃部隱隱地抽著, John再深深吸一口氣, 敲了三下門。

 

音樂停止了。

 

他的確數著十秒後才開門。

 

Sherlock背著他立在窗前, 雙手把玩著琴弦, 而提琴就閣在身後的床上。

 

“關上門。”

 

“是的。”

 

房間凌亂得根本分不出枱子在哪兒, 這裡真的要花些時間去清理, John唯有小心翼翼地放下碟子同餐具到附近的矮櫃頂上, 然後準備退出去。

 

“我沒有叫你走, 只是 **關上門** 。”

 

在關門的一刻, John緊張得快要吐了。

 

“是雙胞胎吧?” 沒有掉頭的Sherlock說。

 

“Ex…excuses me?”

 

“你和你家姐是雙胞胎。”

 

“你是怎樣知道?”

 

“我有想過你們會否是相差一年的姐弟, 因為你們的長相至少有60%不相似, 但龍鳳胎都會不相似, 然而你們的相似度比起有年齡差別的高很多, 例如你們的身高、體型、氣味和習慣, 我所說的不止是慣用手, 而是表情起落的幅度…”

 

John都不清楚自己跟Harry犯傻時的表情會一樣。

 

“…加上你們對對方的依賴性和過度保護, 我不否認這同你們淒慘的長大環境所影響, 但是雙胞胎更符合邏輯。”

 

“好厲害啊! 你就是這樣替警場破案嗎?”

 

有一刻Sherlock不知道該給什麼反應好, 他頓一頓說:“我是一名咨詢偵探並不是替警場工作, 但從來沒有人覺得我的演繹法是 ‘厲害’, 而是 ‘瞎扯’, Mycroft更是覺得我的專注力用錯地方。

 

“我覺得你好厲害, 上次你只是見了一面就會像翻書般知曉我們的過去, 要不是在那個情況下…...我早就想說, 你太神奇了!”

 

從頭開始依然背著John的Sherlock歪著嘴笑了一下, 回復平時的撲克臉才轉頭看著他。

 

“如果下趟我要你陪我到犯罪現場查案, 你願意嗎? 即使那裡充滿危險?”

 

“我已經身處過那裡啦。”

 

有這麼一秒, Sherlock重新打量著John, 他走近去, 用琴弦抬起John的下巴。

 

“有一樣事情我想不透, 既然Mycroft那天鄭重其事地接你走, 為何不關你入任何一所匿名的別墅收藏著而是放在當眼的Holmes莊園裡? 你的價值明顯比起所謂的 ‘經濟效益’ 更加重要…啊, 等等, 難道他已經玩厭了Lestrade?” 琴弓又滑落到John的衣領…到鎖骨: “還是你在Fairlie所學會的技巧?”

 

John感到很愕然, 接著就煩躁地撥開抵著自己的琴弓。

 

“你在胡說什麼?!”

 

卻又突然想起Greg之前所教的規矩, 同在面對Lord Holmes時的忠告: 不要反抗, 愈反抗他愈興奮, 而你的下場愈難看, 而不幸地這位也是姓Holmes。

 

即使被這般羞辱挑逗都不要反抗嗎? John索性低頭抿嘴不語。

 

“你感到被冒犯, 你覺得你應該擁有身為人類的基本權利, 包括生氣, 對吧?” Sherlock簡直會讀心術, 他繼續說: “我雖然不是Mycroft, 但有兩樣東西我們是該死地一樣, 就是我們都是控制狂。”

 

John的毛髮都豎起了。

 

“我要你絕對服從我, 無論在莊園內還是我們外出查案, 我不要聽到半個 ‘不’ 字, 你沒有資格說; 另外, 我最不喜歡與別人分享, 這就是我和Mycroft最大的分別, 所以當他命令你時, 你要記住你的首選行動是什麼及其後果。”

 

“但他才是我賣身契的持有人…”

 

“你甭管, 我自有辦法保護你, 現在我給你第一道指令: Eat。” 琴弓指向那矮櫃頂上的食物。

 

“但那可是你的。”

 

“不要讓我重覆。”

 

“好吧。”

 

John盡力放鬆自己, 即使他要他打開窗子跳下二樓也得照做。 打開蓋子, 香氣撲出來, 是洋蔥汁配煎銀鱈魚加薯蓉, 他不禁乾笑了一聲。

 

“什麼?”

 

“我想起我姐姐對洋蔥過敏, 吃少許臉就會發腫變豬頭。”

 

Sherlock也跟住歪嘴笑著, John找個空隙坐下, 抓過叉子低頭就食, 吃到一半時才發現那人目不轉睛地看住自己。

 

“噢噢…我知道了…”

 

“又...怎麼啦?” John啃著滿口魚肉說。

 

“你, 知不知道Fairlie是一所怎樣的俱樂部?”

 

“一所高級的色情娛樂場所?”

 

“Fairlie表面上是一所只招待名門貴族的俱樂部, 提供歌舞表演、書籍文獻、雪茄、紅酒、妓女男娼…之下, 就是售賣鴉片和軍火的中轉站, 即是大英帝國流轉黑錢的‘洗衣機’, 這就是為什麼有執權者想伺機攫取的原因, Mycroft也是這裡的合伙人, 並不是完全擁有。”

 

John停止吞嚥, 定定的聽著Sherlock說下去: “這俱樂部是Kent Adler伯爵和Sebastian Moran上校一起創立的, 上年因為流動資金問題而抛售股份, 當然那次事件也是Mycroft搞出來的, 但他趁低吸納的股份並不多, Adler家族和Moran上校依然是最大股東, 所以, 即使他不被你家姐殺死, Mycroft也會動手, 同時再進行掠奪, 因為他已經投放過多的人力物力和時間, 完全違背他那套 ‘經濟效益論’。 ”

 

“那…他應該…就算不要感謝, 放我們走總可以吧? 為什麼… ”

 

“是因為那個女人, 你知道是誰。”

 

“……Irene Adler?”

 

“她是Kent的妹妹, 他死後股份會自然掉進她的口袋裡。”

 

“正因為這樣我們便成了待售品? 用我們來換取她那些該死的股份? 我們值得嗎?”

 

“值不值得Mycroft好清楚。”

 

John已經失去食欲, 取過蓋覆上碟子, 好一會兒才道: “為什麼要告訴我這些? 你想我去破壞Lord Mycroft的計劃嗎? 但是Harry------”

 

“你的姊姊肯定是牽絆你的一條狗帶, 而我未想到你可以做什麼事情, 或者到頭來你什麼也幫不到手, 但是像之前我說的一樣, 我要讓Mycroft知道他不能決定每一個人的命運, 尤其是我。”

 

說完轉身抓過床上的小提琴, 回到窗前的位置, 拉著剛才被John打斷的小調。

 

 

※※※

 

 

待John踏進Sherlock的房間起計, 已經超過半小時了, 他是史上第一個能夠停留那房間最長時間的活物! Greg 見證到這個歷史性的一刻, 不禁嘖嘖稱奇。

 

大約到四十五分鐘, 一陣琴音從裡飄出, 然後捧住碟子的John帶著一副木然的神情走出來。

 

Young Holmes不容易應付吧? Oh my god他居然能夠讓Sherlock吃到晚餐!

 

Greg將所見所聞報告給他的主人。

 

“那是John吃的, Greg, 你知道看著一個人類大快朵頤也是他的興趣之一?” Mycroft躺在安樂椅上懶洋洋地道: “開始時把他留在莊園其中也是為了減輕你的工作量…現在我看Sherlock為了他的新寵物是不會搬走了, 這倒是額外的幫助, 不過他一定會帶住他通山跑, 所以他們兩個仍然需要密切監視。”

 

“Yes, my lord。”

 

“還有, 最近有沒有Adler的人在附近流連? 我可不想John一出門口就失蹤。”

 

“沒有, 附近的道路很乾淨, 大慨那個女人已回到Gloucester…”

 

Mycroft的表情暗下來, 說: “Read this。”

 

他遞給Greg一張電報, 上面只有五個字: ‘Visit in June, be careful’

 

再抬頭望上Mycroft就發現他臉徹底黑了。

 

“她已經成為Fairlie的最大股東, 他哥哥加上她本身擁有的, 一共是50% …她六月會來, 一可能是為了買下我手上的25%...二就是看中我手上的東西然後賣掉她的50%, 三, 取消婚約。” 又嘆一口氣說: “風暴前夕總是靜, 一句話: 前景不明朗。”

 

Greg把電報撕碎, 掉進身旁的火爐, 道: “起碼Athena還安全, 她待在那個女人身邊的時間遠比預期久…”

 

“那不代表她沒有被發現, Greg, 又或者她已經有倒戈的念頭...天, 我的籌碼已經夠少了。”

 

“你不應該懷疑你的伙計, 尤其是她。”

 

“哼, 當她作為Clara的時候實在發生太多令人意想不到的事情了! 作為一個專業的間諜------我的得力助手------是不應該對其他人物產生感情! 過份的投入會容易作出錯誤的判斷, 我整盤棋子就會因此而輸掉!”

 

“她是人, 人就會有感情, 愛上Harriet 是一件沒有人可以控制到的事。”

 

“換言之, 當初派去Fairlie的是你, 你也會 **愛上Harriet** 囉?”

 

“……你知道我對你忠誠有幾多。”

 

“過來。”

 

Greg跪在Mycroft身旁, 躺在安樂椅的人低頭望著他, 表情慢慢地軟下來, 手指撫弄Greg眼皮, 有好幾次Mycroft的確想把這雙墨黑色的眼珠挖下來然後製成標本…然而親吻卻取代了這個念頭, 這次也不例外, 嘴唇再次覆上他的眼蓋。

 

Mycroft不知道那時的自己有多愛他。

 

 

要是知道了, 讓事件重新來過, 他也會這樣演繹嗎?


	3. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock.

3.  
Year 1887, May

 

John升格成為Young Holmes的貼身僕人, 他第一件事自發要做的就是去清掃他主人那亂葬崗般的房間, 的確他花了幾天的時間去分析哪一樣是垃圾和實驗品, 然後又重新整理好書架啦, 衣櫃啦, 標本櫃啦, 裡面包括有人的心臟和胚胎啦, 清潔床下底時又差些沒被兩整塊接近長兩米的大蟒蛇蛻皮嚇死啦, 亦都見不到皮的主在哪兒啦, 等等。

 

而他感到幸運的是, 他沒有接獲一些關於對付Senior Holmes的 ‘Mission Impossible’ 般稀奇古怪任務, 唯有不時收到警場的叫援, 或者是Sherlock自個嗅到有兇案的氣息要撲出去, 就會需要John的陪伴, 主要的用途是陪他玩命和被鎗指著。 例如上星期潛入Philip公爵在郊外的別墅, 最後被人用鎗轟了出來, 但是還是查證不到那批由南非走私來的鑽石下落。

 

最意想不到的是, Sherlock取代了Greg的位置陪他去Holloway探望Harry, 而且他會留空間給John與她單獨談話, 不過同樣地, 多了他的出現, 監禁所總是有種說不出的古怪緊繃氣氛。

 

除此之外在平日莊園內, 他並沒有需要24小時隨時候命在Sherlock的身邊, 但是不代表他沒有被用到的時候就可以任別人使用。 有一次Greg指示他斟一杯茶給在書房的Mycroft, 卻被Sherlock發現了, 就差些沒把Greg咆哮個半死。

 

後來有一樣事情讓Sherlock妥協的是, 讓John跟他學酒的知識, 縱使John不懂字但對這門很有興趣, 而且為此求了Greg很久 ------教他也行, 交換條件是讓John幫手出餐, Sherlock居然爽快地答應了, 因為他萬分鍾情於某人一飲酒臉便泛紅的可愛模樣, 他甚至經常幻想某人醉倒投懷的情景。

 

又不知道是否這個原因, Sherlock比起以前多了留在莊園用膳。

 

這意外地獲得Mycroft的公開讚許。

 

那是一次晚餐的尾聲, Mycroft在啃了一口玉桂蘋果餡餅時說: “我真是必須提升你的薪金, Watson。”

 

坐在對面的Sherlock抬起頭來看著他的兄長, 而正遞給他一式一樣的餡餅的Anderson突然凝結了笑容。

 

“為什…我可以知道為什麼嗎? My Lord?” 放下杯咖啡給Mycroft的John吃驚地問道。

 

“你成功地令二少主兩個月內連續在這裡用第十三次晚餐, 而且是用到甜品時間, 我對你簡直刮目相看。”

 

“我什麼都沒有做過…”

 

“不, 你只是存在就夠了, 對吧親愛的弟弟?”

 

“甜食令到你的蛀牙加劇嗎? 你說的廢話我是一句都聽不明白啊。”

 

Mycroft輕笑了幾聲, 更使勁地消滅碟上的餡餅, 而Sherlock只是幹掉杯咖啡後便離座了。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Anderson從未試過這麼憎恨一個人, 而John就是第一個讓他全情投入怨恨情緒的傢伙。

 

他自廿二歲就在Holmes莊園打工, 已經過了第十個五月了, 他甚至比那個小白臉Lestrade來得更遠久, 但只是停留在Footman的職位上沒有晉升, 更不要說被Lord Mycroft讚揚了。

 

兔崽子那個Watson只來了個多月就直升上貼身男僕, 沒有樣貌沒有學歷沒有本事, 什麼貢獻都沒有就被我的領主大人讚好?! 他以為自己是誰啊?

 

Anderson決定要做點東西來挫一挫他的銳氣。

 

言語上的傷害? 使陰謀令兩位Holmes討厭他或者是搧動同事排擠? 哋, 最後那個未必成功, Sarah那妞和姑媽也許會站在他那邊------

 

正苦惱著該拿John怎麼折磨時, Anderson在大廳發現那只獵物, 他在低頭專注地擦拭一個中式白底藍花的花瓶, 可是老古董啊, Anderson悄然走近他, 然後 **[喝!]** 地喊一聲。

 

當然功力深厚的John沒有把古董扔掉在地上, 只是更加用力抓住瓶口的震一下身子, 他昂頭怒瞪著Anderson, 後者似乎很不滿意地回瞪著他。

 

“抹一個花瓶都要那麼仔細, 你的工作態度真令人敬佩啊, 你服侍二少主洗澡時也有那麼仔細嗎?”

 

“多謝你的稱讚, 還有我比你更加清楚知道二少主洗澡時是不需要服侍的, 如果沒有其他特別事我想要繼續我的工作, please do excuse me。”

 

說完John把花瓶放回牆櫃, 然後轉去抹對開的矮茶几。

 

Anderson驀地扭著他整個人入懷, 距離近得足夠使他的體味鑽入鼻孔來, 又咬住他的耳朵細聲說: “不要給我擺一副臭屁臉, 你只不過是Fairlie出來的賤人, 是一個服侍娼妓的奴隸, 基本上是多一個不多, 死一個不覺眼, 待Young Holmes玩厭你之後, 我就會像揉死蛆蟲一樣殲滅你, 夠清楚了沒有?”

 

John準備用力掙脫Anderson的的鉗制, 然後想一拳打碎他的下巴時, Sherlock就出現在大廳的門口。

 

 

※※※

 

 

_**情愛中工作中 受過的忽視太多 自尊已飽經跌墮, 重視能治肚餓 未曾獲得過便知我為何 大動作很多 犯下這些錯 搏人們看看我算病態麼?------** _

 

Sherlock有這種感覺。

 

他沒有考究僕人的過去, 他只在乎現在擁有他的每一刻, 因為舞者是需要觀眾, 哪怕一個也好, 眼中只有自己所發放的光芒, 耀眼得超越一切, 那一瞬成為他的神祇, 祟拜我, 敬畏我…

 

John Watson的出現把那原本丁點大的欲望無限量地擴張。

 

**_你當我是浮誇吧 誇張只因我很怕 似木頭似石頭的話 得到注意嗎? 其實怕被忘記至放大來演吧 很不安怎去優雅? 世上還讚頌沉默嗎? 不夠爆炸------_ **

 

Sherlock也有這種感覺。

 

有John的在場他比以往偵查案件時更賣力地毒舌, 將警場的伙計們侮辱個夠才安息, 而大腦像直接打了腎上腺針的轉得更快, 破案速度簡直達到神的境界。

 

但當John有少許分神…即使是少許注意力不再集中在他身上時, 那種失落感幾乎把他吞噬, 又或者那幾次在莊園裡見到他和Sarah在廚房肩並肩一起擦銀器餐具, 那種無名的妒火差些沒將他燒死。

 

**看著我, 我要你目不轉睛地看著我! 為我這樣做吧!**

 

John的磁場與他產生一種很奇妙的化學反應, 使他遺忘了當初要John的真正目的, 而Sherlock都不曉得問題的出現, 直至某天發現了, 他已經身陷泥沼, 愈掙扎愈沉沒得快, 最後事情偏離了原來的軌道。

 

 

***

如平常地收到Lestrade探長的召喚電報 ‘出巡’ 去警場前, 他四處找John去 ‘協助’ 查案, 最後在大廳找到他。

 

Anderson這條毒蛇正攪著John在他的耳邊低語著, 臉色時紅時綠。

 

Sherlock幾乎想衝上去擰甩Anderson的頭。

 

當他們發現了自己的現身就立即分開, Anderson掛起他的第一號笑容, 打個招呼便像真的一條蛇地溜走了。 要不是他是Mrs. Hudson的親姪子, Sherlock老早把他掃出大門了。

 

John轉身背住他跪在茶几前抹著, Sherlock走近蹲下去, 他又別個臉故意不讓他看到自己此刻的表情。

 

“他跟你說了什麼?”

 

“沒什麼, 又是一些沒有營養的廢話。”

 

“你知道我可以令他在這裡的日子變得不好過。”

 

“不要做一些奇怪的動作, Sher---” John醒起他們在大廳這個公眾地方, 又頓一頓道: “---My Lord, 我只想安穩地工作。”

 

“警場在呼喚我, 你想安穩地工作還是要跟住來嗎?”

 

“你想讓我去的話?”

 

“當然, 沒有你我會感到迷失。”

 

John瞪大眼睛, 一臉茫然地分析這句話。

 

‘沒有了他居然會迷失方向’ 這聽下去同兒時所聽到的坑爹童話故事沒有差別, 但是在這一刻John確實感動了, 他從來不知道自己對Sherlock是重要的, 即使任何人指著他的頭顱說一些無意義的人生攻擊, 都已經不再在乎了。

 

因為他第一次覺得自己是一個 **人** 。

 

可只是一瞬間, 他又低下頭說: “噢…不過我看我是去不了……Greg下了指令今天之內要把大廳所有傢俬打掃得反光, 而我才剛開始抹。”

 

“讓Sarah做吧?”

 

“不, 他是指定是由我做清潔。”

 

“指令是什麼時候下的? 他現在在哪兒?”

 

“昨晚說的, 今天還沒有見過他, 我想他一定在Lord Mycroft------”

 

話未說完Sherlock已經衝出去了。

 

“------的房間…” 只剩下John傻乎乎地站在原地。

 

 

***

尼瑪!

 

警場的呼喚電報不就是Greg昨晚給我的嗎?! Mycroft一定知道我要帶John外出故要加以攔截! Ah! God!

 

Sherlock連門都不敲就爆門而入。

 

事後Greg的確感嘆自己平時做得好事多, 在經歷了昨晚幾場的瘋狂性愛加今早的安歌之後, 在Sherlock爆門之前居然及時穿好衣服。

 

**“出去!”**

 

他一眼都沒有望向自己就向著他哥哥大叫, 謝天謝地, Greg三步併兩步的逃離現場。

 

但是房裡的曖昧氣氛依然十分濃郁, Mycroft只蓋住深紅色的絲絨被子躺著, 下面什麼也沒有穿著, 他雙手搓揉著臉。

 

“是Mommy沒有教你還是我沒有教你進入別人的房間之前要好好地敲門? 天, 你是個Holmes!”

 

“你做這的不是第一次, Mycroft!”

 

“我做了有很多事和人, 你指哪一樣?”

 

“John Watson, 為什麼不讓他外出?”

 

“我沒有做過John Watson。”

 

“我的意思是你怕他會逃跑? 他家姐你手上, 還可以逃到哪裡去?”

 

Mycroft條地坐起身, 使得被子下滑露出胸膛上稀疏的卷毛, 面上的紅潮還未退卻, 聲音卻很冷靜:“是否他拉低了你的智商, 還是一路以來我高估了你？ 你和我都知道他現在處於一個不安全的環境, 上次你帶他闖入Philip公爵的別墅鬧出多少麻煩? 要不是我掩護你們------ ”

 

“這是查案必須冒的險! 就算你不做任何動作我們都不會出事! ”

 

“此時John最需要的是低調, 而不是跟著你出風頭! 你才是將他陷入危險的那個。”

 

“但我不會是將他賣掉的那個, 對不? ”

 

“不要告訴我你對他動了真格, 關懷是毫無用處的, Sherlock。”

 

“他在場的話我的演繹法會變得更順暢。”

 

“在認識他之前你也不是神樣般演繹嗎?”

 

“那好, **好!** 我自己去警場。”

 

“你什麼地方也不用去, 明天你的未婚妻來訪, 你要迎接她。”

 

“什麼鬼未婚妻? 還不是你胡亂招給我麻煩?! 哦! 不讓John離開這裡正因為他是你明天對奕的籌碼?! 還有為什麼連我也要參與你那些 **無謂的** 社交活動?”

 

“那裡並不存在無謂, 移民到俄國百幾年的大Adler家族不多不少繼承了沙皇的血統, 跟我們Holmes這偉大的姓氏是戶當戶對的。”

 

“呵呵, 那回流返祖國不就證明他們家道中落?”

 

“沙皇才是家道中落的那個, 所以看到預兆的Kent就回倫敦做世界, 有空留意一下時事的發展吧, 不要將你的才能放到無謂的事情上。”

 

“你喜歡那你自己娶個夠唄。”

 

“我為了Holmes家族已經犧牲了好多, 我已經被迫娶了一個早逝的皇室系女子、沒天沒夜地為她那些腐敗的貴族親戚收拾爛攤子擦屁股, 好讓我們這個大不列顛的皇家不會被醜聞給淹死, 我沒有戀愛、沒有自由、亦沒有自己! 但都不重要, 我唯一想要的是, Holmes家族的血脈能夠延續下去, 你能了解我面對Mommy的壓力有多大嗎?”

 

“總之我是不會娶她的! 而你亦休想利用John來控制我, 因為我會帶他離開這裡, 永遠地, **你知道** 我做得出這些事。”

 

“啊, 我好像記得想要利用他來對付我的是你, 對吧? 現在他倒成為一把直刺向你心臟的短劍呢! 他是不會跟你走的, 親愛的弟弟。”

 

Mycroft踢開被子走下床, 他的裸體讓Sherlock一覽無遺, 他打開床邊的巨型衣櫃摸索著今天他要穿的那套正式服, 他右後肩有一塊很突出的疙瘩, 在Sherlock十來歲時就見到它出現在他原本光滑的背上, 他看一眼便知道那是一道鎗傷, 但從沒有問Mycroft究竟如何或者是誰弄的, **因為他知道問了都不會有答案。**

 

“同你之前說的一樣, 他不會掉下他家姐。”

 

Mycroft將他從思緒中拉回來, 噢, 曾幾何時他也是如斯關心自己的兄長啊。

 

“不要動他一根汗毛, 我發誓我會叫你後悔的, 即使你把Fairlie得到手。”

 

“明天中午在正門等, 穿著整齊, 叫Greg返來, 沒有他我找不到衣服。” Mycroft懊惱地說最後一句。


	4. Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us?

4  
Year 1887, June

 

是日陰天。

 

會有客人來訪Holmes莊園是一件稀有的盛事, 上上下下的僕人無不精神緊張高度戒備彷彿敵軍隨時突襲。 門面、走廊、大廳…所有功夫都準備妥善後, 就只等待貴賓的來臨。

 

十二點差一刻, 一輛馬車駛抵莊園大門停下, 以Greg為首的僕人隊伍已排列整齊恭迎他們, Mycroft和Sherlock站在最前, 後者側頭向上盯著遠處二樓的窗戶, 在陰雲密佈的天空下, 隱約可以見到John正在窗的另一面俯視著, 他是唯一一個不用迎接客人的人, 而且被安排在Sherlock的房間候著, John覺得自己被遺棄了。

 

車伕開了門, 一個女僕首先走下來, 然後她轉身扶著一位頂著黑紗帽、穿著黑裙的嬌小女人下車, 之後就是一個瘦削苗條的軍裝男人, 他差不多有Holmes兄弟般高大。

 

John看見那個女僕不禁震驚得雙手按住窗框, 手指用力按得發白。

 

**Clara!**

 

本來火紅色的頭髮變成烏黑, 並只紮成一條馬尾而不是髪髻, 她的臉比之前還要蒼白還要廋, 而她扶著的那個女人…那個女人! 她的容貌同在Kent Adler房裡的合照沒有太大的差落, 那個瘋子, 那個正派人四處買起他們兩姐弟的黑寡婦!

 

為什麼Clara會在她身邊? 那個女人現身在這裡是否為了我? Sherlock為何不告訴我?

 

更驚嚇的是, 那個女人走在Sherlock的面前, 雙手曖昧的環在他的頸項, 一下子就親上去, 男人並沒有抗拒, 然後他們手拉手的寒暄著。

 

John的腦袋完全石化了, 前幾秒盤結的許多問題瞬間煙消雲散, 他幾乎是用飄的走去開門, 可是門是上鎖的, 而他居然懵然不知。

 

“開門哪! 開門哪!”

 

John使勁拍門又無助地扭轉根本打不開的門鎖, 莫名的恐懼驟然在他背後爬升, 呼吸不由加速, 不一會兒聽到外面有熟悉的步履移近, 接著是鑰匙扭動的聲音, 門被打開了, 是Sherlock, 他左右探望著, 確定沒有人才走進房。

 

John退後兩步, 以一種新的目光去打量他的樣子, 冷冷地道: “你不是正與她一起嗎? Irene Adler是你的愛人, 所以一開始你和你哥哥當我是一份禮物來送給她吧?”

 

“Wrong, ” Sherlock翻一翻白眼: “我該用什麼字彙來形容你呢? 白痴?” 說著又關上門。

 

“那你關我在這裡是為了什麼?”

 

“為了不讓你四處亂跑被她發現, 你身陷險境啊。”

 

“然後呢? 等待一個好時機來宰殺我?”

 

Sherlock踏前一步靠近他, John立地向後退縮一下, 這讓Sherlock的臉上泛起了一個微細的變化, 嘴巴微微張開, 又合上, 才道: “我不會傷害你, 沒有人可以。”

 

Sherlock真誠的樣子使John的眼神緩緩地放軟, 一時又變回平時的他, 沒有防備和倒刺的John, 但他依皺著眉說: “可是你和她的確是非一般的關係吧?”

 

“牽絆我們的只是一條口頭上的婚約, 而且都是我倆的兄長硬塞來的, 起碼我從未沒有承認過。”

 

我怎麼覺得你好像好樂意好自然的接受了? ------John把這句話吞回肚, 改問另一句: “那個女人來這裡的目的是什麼?”

 

“她是來跟Mycroft談判, 但是誰是嬴家現在還未有定案。”

 

“如果交易成功了, 結果是我和Harry就得死, 對吧?”

 

“我說過, 沒有人可以傷害你, 你只要相信我。”

 

灰藍色的眼珠散發著溫柔的目光, 一時間John又被這感動了, 他抿一抿嘴又道: “你見到那個女僕嗎? 她就是我經常提起的Clara! 我有很多東西要問她, 你可以讓我跟她說說話以嗎?”

 

難怪Mycroft執意要這兩姊弟搬入Holmes莊園, 他連自己的心腹都信不過, 要穩拿人質作籌碼, Sherlock暗忖。

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“他們只會談判個鐘很快便走, 但為了安全, 這段時間你只可以停留這間房, 哪裡都不准去。”

 

John頹地坐在Sherlock的床上, 他的腦海完全被那個Clara佔據了, 這使Sherlock感到有少許不快, 而John接下來說的話更令他無名火起: “或者你可以幫我遞送封信給她? 我立即寫!”

 

他跳下床走向書桌, Sherlock猛力挽住他的右手臂, 這使得John有點生痛。

 

“真想不到你智商是低到沒有下限, 你覺得她還是當初的Clara嗎? 連白痴都知道她是特務啦! 而且你認識字嗎?”

 

“你想說什麼?”

 

“她是Mycroft派出去潛伏到Irene身邊的雙面間諜, 令Irene以為她是自己派去Fairlie的特務。”

 

John冷笑了一聲: “沒可能…”

 

“她還是少女的時候已經在這裡出入, 當然以不同的形象, 我依然認得她。”

 

“那是因為Lord Mycroft是她的老僱主。”

 

“噢, 你解釋一下為何她現在出現在那個女人的身邊?”

 

“或者她已經離開了Fairlie------”

 

“讓回憶倒流早些, 為何Kent被殺當日Mycroft在一小時內便知道並且捉到你們? 你沒有想過消息從哪裡來的?”

 

“你說過蘇豪區是他的勢力範圍? 他手下有數不盡的特工, 為何一定會是Clara?”

 

“是, 他是有很多走狗, 不過他還未完全掌控Fairlie, 所以一定要有一支插得夠深入的針線來窺探情報, 我相信你一定經常見到她和Mycroft或者是其他高官貴族在一起吧?”

 

“她是一名交際花, 有知名度的交際花! 但絕不會你所說的間諜!”

 

“忠言逆耳, 你問問自己, 你對這個Clara認識有多深? 她告訴你她是一個妓女的孤兒, 從小就在Fairlie長大? 多老掉牙的故事啊, 你就從未發現她同Fairlie裡面的人有幾‘親切’? 又當你們不是與她一起的時候, 她在幹什麼? 在哪兒幹什麼?  
“不要說她跟Mycroft有交情, 他認識了Lestrade之後就已經沒有再玩過女人了; 對了, 你們認識Kent Adler先還是她先? 當然是Kent先! 她知道Kent喜歡你所以接近你們, 從而幫助Mycroft爭奪Fairlie的持有權。”

 

John的表情一下子沉低, 他有時真的好討厭又好害怕Sherlock的推測, 那命中率永遠都是達到99.9%。 他想掙開Sherlock, 但他施展著一股怪獸力道把自己更加拉靠他, 熱呼呼的氣息灑噴在John的面上, 陰沈地說: “她現在的名字叫 **‘Athena’** , 我意思是, 一個連真實身份都沒有的人, 你覺得她對你們姐弟的感情會是真的嗎?”

 

“Shut up, Sherlock, just shut up。”

 

不要毀掉我一直相信的東西, 求求你…

 

在這麼幽暗的環境, Sherlock依然看到John那淀藍的眼睛濕潤起來, 他的聲音變得沙啞: “即使是這樣, 我都要問她, 我要她親口同我講, 而不是從你的演繹法道出; 你不幫我就罷, 我自己想辦法遞信給她, 還有我的確不認識字, 但是我們之間有著可以互通訊息的暗號。”

 

“You are not going to anywhere。” Sherlock推倒John跌坐在椅子上, 然後轉身離開, 關門鎖上。

 

他現在才發現, Sherlock那種橫蠻的態度同那已死的Kent貫徹如一, John絕望地盯著那緊閉的門。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Mycroft領著四人走進大屋, 不夠兩步Irene Adler就喊著: “你去哪兒?”

 

抬起頭就見到Sherlock已經急步走上樓梯, 淹身在角落裡, Mycroft沒有好氣的翻一翻眼。

 

“這裡請。”

 

他示意女人跟著自己, 她只好鼓起兩腮一同走進大廳, 至到一張圓桌的前面, Mycroft就在對面坐下, Clara, 不, Athena就站在他們的後面, 而Greg關上門之後就站在那兒。

 

Irene一坐下就舉起‘V’ 字手勢, Athena立刻從口袋取出一支煙點上, 再放到她‘V’ 字的中間, 那個女人輕地吸著, 向著對面呼氣, 說: “你不會介意吧?”

 

Mycroft微笑著搖搖頭。

 

“我不喜歡兜圈子; 我手上有你想要的東西, 你手上都有我想要的東西, 所以大家痛痛快快的來個交易。”

 

“繼續。”

 

“你想要我哥哥遺下的40%股份我可以給你, 我本身持有的10%都可以給你, 我只想要兩個人。”

 

她在琉璃製的煙灰缸彈一下, 分析著Mycroft的表情, 他說:“誰?”

 

“Watson姐弟。”

 

“誰?”

 

“哼, 別在做戲, Harriet Watson被捕當日就關進去Holloway最高戒備設防的監倉, 我手下一個人都插不進入去, 試問在倫敦誰有能力操縱政府這些機關? 而John Watson早前就像直接從人世間消失, 毛都找不到一根…我要他們兩個。”

 

“不用說得我那麼神, 我只不過是一個小小公務員。”

 

“一個連爵位都沒有的公務員可以當白金漢宮是花園每隔三差兩日地出出入入?”

 

“我很好奇, Lady Irene, 為什麼你這麼想要那兩個人的命? 照理你應該親吻他們也來不及才對。”

 

“對, 他們幫我做掉Kent我簡直高興死了, 但究竟那是我的兄長, 在Adler家族中佔有一個崇高的位置, 他還有很多偉大的事業尚未完成, 假若我放任殺他的兇手逍遙法外, 我們家族的臉該放在哪兒? 這就是為什麼我一定要將他們碎屍萬段, 我知道他和Sherlock走得很近, 他一定在你府上, 對吧?”

 

Mycroft瞟了一眼Athena, 她以一雙哀求的眼光投射著自己, 他無視著, 又把眼睛放回Irene那濃妝艷抹的臉上, 同樣無視她的問題, 說: “Kent Adler的驗屍報告出了來, 他患有惡性未期梅毒, 就算不被別人殺死他也活不過三個月, 如果這份報告通了天你們家族的臉又該放在哪兒?”

 

她深深吸口煙又裂嘴笑著。

 

“唉呀, 我那該死的哥哥真是一個生時累家人死後累街坊的一個廢物, 但我不在乎, 你愛報出去就報吧, 大家都習慣了他掉自己的臉, 可我不是, 我一定要那對姐弟。”

 

“那兩小不點怎會抵得上Fairlie的50%股份? 還是我手上有什麼東西是你想要?”

 

“這個才是今日的主題, 不是我想要你什麼, 我只是想要你和你弟弟停止徹查Philip公爵走私鑽石一案。”

 

“那批鑽石, 不, 看來那個 **鑽礦** 的價值是Fairlie的好幾倍, 所以你才願意雙手奉上那些股份, 對吧?”

 

“我甚至願意取消和Sherlock的婚約, 只要你交出那對姐弟和離我遠一點就可以了, 你沒必要逼我埋牆角。”

 

“我從未想過要和你解除婚約而我亦不相信你會, My lady, 這條婚約是你哥哥和我訂立, 條約中規定你至少要誕下一個姓Holmes的孩子, 藉著我們同時亦能夠復興Adler家族的惜日光輝吧? 你真正要疏遠的人是在背後操控走私鑽石的那個Moriarty, 他可不是什麼好貨, 別讓漂亮的閃石迷惑了你的心智, 早晚他會將你和你家族徹底毀掉。”

 

“一句話, 答應否?”

 

“如果我不答應的話, 我這輩子也不可能得到Fairlie吧?”

 

“當然。”

 

“我需要點時間來考慮。”

 

那個女人把煙按熄在煙灰缸中, 停頓了幾秒又對上了Mycroft的眼睛, 說: “我的耐性是有限的, 我們還有另一個約會…Moran?”

 

從一開始就浸淫在視姦Greg快感中的Moran上校被Irene喚醒, 但眼睛仍然沒有離開過他。

 

“Lord Mycroft真是能幹, 如此俊俏的男僕都能搞到手, 可惜在愛爾蘭絕對沒有這種貨色。”

 

Mycroft突然靈光一觸:“Moran上校重返倫敦, 一定有很多地方想要回顧, 不如讓Lestrade作伴吧!”

 

“好主意!”

 

“Moran, 你忘了我們約了Philip公爵夫人下午茶嗎?”

 

“你自己一個可以啦。” 她的朋友被那個Lestrade徹底迷住了。

 

“Lestrade, 你去安排一輛馬車, 然後陪Moran上校四處逛逛, Lady Irene我送你。”

 

Greg愣住望著Mycroft, 喉嚨乾澀地應道: “Yes, my lord。”

 

 


	5. I’ve always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage.

Year 1887, June

 

Mycroft在英國政府的地位很特殊, 這亦是他的家族背景和他自己所造成, 不論他有驚人的記憶力、過目不忘的本領, 如果首相向他請教關於外交、軍務、殖民等問題, 他更會像一台機器可以整理所有情報, 然後說出彼此的利害, 甚至替他作出決定。

 

從前沒有人像他, 恐怕以後都不會有人像他, 他運行每一個計劃都會有一個完善的規律和步驟, 即使中間出現了突發事項, Mycroft都會從容地歸納所有資訊再進行修改或者配合那些突發意外。

 

而最親近Mycroft的Greg……至少在肉體上, 卻甚少會參與關於他任何計劃的行動, 有時候可能會聽到他抱怨一下手下的人員不濟的辦事能力或者是事情遇上了什麼麻煩, 像是今次的Fairlie事件, 但是Mycroft始終不會向他如盤托出, 這或者是出於保護他的立場, 但經常成為局外人的Greg又好想為他出力, 獻上半個意見也好, 好令自己有一點價值, 可是又有可能因為Mycroft對他不信任, 所以將他拒諸門外, 這樣令Greg感到十分不爽。

 

但當自己突然成為計劃的一部分……

 

Greg倚在馬車門前環抱雙臂沉思著, 他不知道自己的表情是怎樣, 只是在門前打掃的僕人一抬頭見到他就逃回堂內。

 

你要是問他此刻是什麼樣的心情他一定答不上。生氣? 不知道。害怕? 不知道。緊張? 不知道。徬徨? 不知道。

 

他不知道Mycroft想他怎麼樣。

 

他亦不知道自己可以怎麼樣。

 

“你居然有被用上的一天啊! Lestrade!”

 

掉頭過去, 原來是Moran帶來的車伕, 那人正在另一輛馬車的前駕位置伸著懶腰, 他的臉很紅又滿腮鬍鬚, 衣服襤褸不堪, 仔細望去, 才發現那是經過喬裝的Dimmock。

 

Greg驚訝得一時說不出話來, 原來Mycroft一早將他的爪牙伸展到Moran的眼皮下, 還未來得及把嘴巴合攏上, Mycroft已經領著Moran一行人走出莊園的大門, Moran在陽光的照耀下顯得容光煥發, 相比之下Irene和她的女僕的面色看來不太好, Moran將她們送了上Dimmock駕駛的馬車。

 

“今天全程送Lady Irene到她要到的地方。”

 

“收到。”

 

冒地騰起一陣塵土, 馬車徐徐地駛去, Moran轉過身來, 看見Mycroft就站在Greg旁, 有一種奇怪的想法在他的腦海飄過, 他走過去, Greg就立即打開車門, 他並沒有立即上去, 而是做了一個請Greg先上的手勢, Greg瞥一眼站在後頭的Mycroft, 那人只是盯著石地微微頷首。

 

**Okay, fine。**

 

Greg向Moran掛起了一個僕人式笑容, 走上馬車, 然後Moran也跟著上來, 他們打對坐著, Moran微笑的朝Mycroft揮手說再見, 瞬間二人的眼底閃過很多東西, 但是Mycroft始終沒有再望過Greg一眼。

 

***  
基本上Moran是沒有眨過眼地盯著Greg。

 

馬車已經行駛了一段路程, 寂默就一直伴著他們, 最後Greg忍不住說話了。

 

“你有想去的地方嗎? Moran上校?”

 

“你有發覺你自己有多漂亮嗎? Greg? 我可以叫你Greg嗎?”

 

“多謝…你喜歡怎樣叫我都可以, 上校。”

 

“叫我Seb。”

 

“我不敢。”

 

“不敢? 你敢說私底下不會喊Mycroft的小名嗎? 例如叫他作…Myc?”

 

“…那是因為Sir Mycroft是一個不扣小節的人。”

 

“是的, 他簡直不扣小節得我只不過多望你兩眼他就二話不說親手將你送上車, 若果這是一輛賊車可怎麼辦, 他有沒有為你的安全設想過?”

 

“首先我不認為這是一輛賊車, 上校, Sir Mycroft **送你上車** 是表示對你的尊重, 再且, 我並不是手無縛雞之力。”

 

Greg又對著Moran來一個假笑, 但Moran真的跟住笑起來了。

 

“我好欣賞你的自信…” 突然他一手用力掐著Greg的大腿, Greg嚇得全身緊繃, 當他準備作出反應之際, Moran卻從Greg的褲管挑起一根深棕色的頭髮, 他將髮絲定在Greg的眼前。

 

“既然你對自己充滿自信, 在我面前便不需要顯得這麼緊張…” 他將頭髮放在手掌心: “我又不會將你吃掉。” 然後把手遞出窗外, 讓那絲頭髮隨風而逝。

 

“所以, 你說我們該去哪兒逛逛?”

 

※※※

 

John倚著窗簾眼睜睜地看望兩輛馬車先後駛出莊園, 心頭隨之也被牽走了, 然後是一陣很輕盈快捷的腳步聲, 它在門前停下, 那人敲敲門。

 

“John, 我開門囉。” 是Sarah, 她打開鎖推門探頭入來。

 

“哇哇---你把這房間打掃這麼整齊, 二少主居然讓你扔那些垃圾呢, 不, John, 快點出來!”

 

“我可以出來囉?” John嘆一口氣, 急步走出房後立地關上門倚著。

 

“Mr. Lestrade有要事要陪著Moran上校外出, 不知什麼時間才回來。”

 

“我知道, 我看到他跟了出去。”

 

“所以, 今晚出餐的工作便是由你和Anderson分擔, 不過…。”

 

“不過…?”

 

“你知曉他那副德性, 總之小心點兒。” Sarah眨著她的大眼睛說。

 

***  
已經連續三小時以上沒有一塊六尺一高的壁報板在自己身邊打轉, John始終有些不習慣。

 

大慨Sherlock獨自一個人去警場吧? 啊, 他有沒有帶足夠錢來僱用回程的馬車? 他有沒有帶上備忘錄?

 

又忽然憶起他們最後那些對話, 就不禁火上心頭。

 

“管他去死。”

 

John嘀咕著, 又把心思轉移到圍住他的五個七呎高的巨型酒櫃, 幸好之前有用心地向Lestrade學習和那整齊的分類, 以致John不會在這遍酒海中迷失。 (你以為準備什麼款的紅白甜酒配搭什麼樣的菜色是容易嚒? 啊?! 容易嚒?!)

 

話說Anderson這個混帳東西持著自己年資深, 趁Greg不在便執住雞毛當令箭, 對著屋裡所有的僕人發號施令, 而自己就站在一旁看住他們忙得團團轉。

 

冷不防他已經站在酒窖門口, 當看見他有條理地選出合適的餐酒時, 就想到該是時候找什麼來招呼他, 於是離開了一會兒又折返, 向酒窖吼叫: “Watson! 去清理廚房的垃圾桶。”

 

John依然背著他說: “Mr. Anderson, 你說什麼?”

 

“你聽得很清楚, 我叫你去倒垃圾, 還有當我跟你說話的時候你應該望住我, 這是做人最基本的禮貌。”

 

John不情願的轉過身來看著Anderson: “…我要為晚餐在選餐酒, 而且我是一個男僕而不是清潔工, **Sir** 。”

 

“男僕? 我認為你連鬼也做不成, 揀幾支酒揀了幾個世紀都未好, 你在騙誰啊?! 現在這裡由我主持, 你站在這裡就得聽從我的指令, 要不你可以走。”

 

John扔下手上的酒瓶, 氣沖沖地走入廚房, 一把抓起垃圾桶內的黑色袋子, 然後喊痛都來不及, 一股刺痛和熱流在左手掌心充斥著, 鮮血正泂泂流出, 他單手打開垃圾袋, 有幾塊碎玻璃閣在面上而且已沾上血液, 碎玻璃的原形應該是那個待在飯廳的玻璃水甁, 可是就算被打碎了也不應該出現在廚房的垃圾桶中。

 

“這算是什麼意思?” John對著站在門外笑吟吟的Anderson說。

 

“Watson, 你怎麼辦事的? 連簡單的倒垃圾的工作都做不好, 你究竟是如何服侍二少主? 只是會在他的身邊搖頭擺尾? 定還是你故意割傷自己好讓一會兒不用出餐?”

 

“天啊, John! 你在流血!” 同在廚房忙昏的Sarah發現了他: “快點兒去包紮!”

 

“Sarah Sawyer, 這裡沒有你的事, 照顧好你的廚房。”

 

“不過他…”

 

“Sarah, it’s ok。”

 

John, 深呼吸, 跟這個人吵起來對大家都沒有好處。

 

他小心地把碎玻璃插入垃圾的深處, 重新紮好垃圾袋再提著離開廚房, 在身後的Anderson居然高聲喊了句: “廢物!”

 

那僅存的一絲理智始終斷裂, John冒地扔下垃圾袋, 像一頭蠻牛的衝回去叉掐那人的頸項, Anderson未料及他居然有此反應, 他被John兇狠的樣子嚇得向後一靠,背部便撞到檯上的一堆碗碟, 它們被震飛落地跌個粉碎, 還未站穩陣腳, John已經按倒他在地上照頭就打, 他卻毫無還手之力, 廚房裡的其他人都嚇得不敢上前阻止, 只見失去常性的John一拳又一拳揮下, 打得Anderson的面都分不出誰是誰的血, 此刻他的眼中只有憎恨和狂怒, 直至一股巨大的拉力將John扯離Anderson的身上, 然後一大巴掌落在John的臉上, 刺痛在臉龐上擴開他才開始清醒過來。

 

Sherlock Holmes用一副非常不滿意實驗結果的表情來審視著John, 滿是鮮血的手掌特別搶眼, 而痛楚並沒有淹沒他的嗔怒, 正在掙扎爬起身的Anderson還未來得及血的指控, John就被主人拉住掉頭就走, 隨著空氣的晃動, 一陣女人香水味鑽入John的鼻孔。

 

他們來到空無一人的管家房, 原本在裡面的Mrs. Hudson一聽見她的好姪兒被襲就飛奔去了廚房, Sherlock指一指書檯前的空椅, John便乖乖坐下去。

 

“我知道Anderson長了一副 ‘過來打我’ 的面相, 可我不喜歡我的僕人像流氓一樣在莊園裡私鬥。” Sherlock在書檯後打開抽櫃翻弄說著。

 

“你喜歡她。”

 

Sherlock停下動作, 抬頭看著他。

 

“你滿身沾了Clara的香水味。”

 

“我身上有她的香水味不代表什麼。”

 

“為什麼?”

 

“我不需要向你解釋。”

 

“你喜歡她。”

 

“沒有, 我一直認為愛情是個危險的不利因素。”

 

Sherlock找到一包棉花和一卷繃帶, 然後走到John的前頭為他包紮, John卻撥開他的手。

 

“你在騙誰呢…或者你不知道! 她是Harry的愛人, 她是同性戀------”

 

“我知道她是同性戀, 她一下車時死盯著Sarah的胸部就知道了, 但你才是那個迷戀她的人, 對吧?”

 

“不……”

 

在Sherlock居高臨下的壓視中, John的冷汗都冒出來了。

 

“好了! 我是喜歡她, 怎麼的? 我就不能喜歡她的嗎? 是因為你已經跟她好上了? 所以你不讓我與她聯絡?”

 

“我重複一次, 我沒有喜歡她, 但是她已經不是你隨便可以接觸的人了。”Sherlock再次抓向John受傷的手, 他躲開了。

 

“為什麼?”

 

“我們已經談論過這個問題了, 你是條只有三秒的記憶的金魚嗎? 定你想直接衝到Adler的住處來個當面對質嗎?”

 

“Sherlock, 你知道我是一個不會輕易放棄的人, 我會想盡辦法跟她聯絡。”

 

“我想你搞清楚一件事, 當我說不的時候, 就即是不; 我不准你跟她聯絡, 就是不准, 這真的那麼難明嗎? 你是否忘記你自己是什麼身分和我是誰? 或許我平時對你的管束過份鬆軟, 我是主, 你是僕, 噢不, 你只不過是有一個做妓女的家姐的下人! 依你的身世根本配不起 ‘下人’ 這個身份, 你甚至乎沒有資格對眼望我說話! 現在給我你的手! ”

 

“我…”

 

John深呼吸一下, 有點難以置信地望著他, 但還是低下頭, 是啊, John Watson究竟算是什麼東西啊?

 

他裝作檢視左手, 從傷口流出的血液滴在地上, 血腥的氣味快把方圓三英里內的吸血鬼都引過來, 但卻已經不怎覺得痛了。

 

他曾經以為自己跟其他僕人有所不同, 可是原來在Sherlock眼中他只不過是如此下賤的一個奴隸…

 

“沒有人可以傷害你”

 

溫柔的細語又在John的耳畔響起, 但這只是指他不允許別人碰他的玩具吧?

 

“My apologies, Sir, 似乎我不值得勞動尊駕包紮, 如果沒有任何吩咐, 我要回去工作了。”

 

他又抬起頭, 臉上堆起Anderson式天字一號的假笑容, 這是他唯一可以平衡自己心理的動作了, 然後起身離開。

 

Sherlock將棉花和繃帶扔在檯面, 彎下腰用手指抹起地上的血跡, 然後放在嘴裡。

 

剛才在後園中, 橙紅色的晚霞映照在細竹籬笆外, Athena冒死跑回來向他求救, 她像許久未見的情人般依偎著Sherlock, 那顫抖的耳語在腦海又再回響:

 

**“事情開始不受Mycroft控制了, 他要將John和Harry賣給那個女人------”**

 

他不敢對John道明白, 是因為他從未被這種‘快要失去’的不安情緒困擾著, 一看到John的臉孔, 便不由地害怕起來…

 

**“甚至連他最鍾愛的寵物也成他計劃的一部分…”**

 

對手是他的兄長, 他突然覺得自己是如此無能為力。

 

**“Help, Sherlock, HELP THEM!”**

 

情感對於Holmes來說, 一旦開始認真就會輸, 而 Holmes是永遠不會輸。 永遠。

 

可是這道堅厚冰冷的鐵牆正逐漸面臨崩塌。

 

 

 

**流血事件乃真人真事絕無欺騙成份天下間就是有人那麼黑心和 ON B.


	6. I think I would love you, however, whatever, whenever --- (Downton Abbey)

Year 1887, June

 

從一開始就不應該與一個愛爾蘭人喝酒, Greg萬分後悔地想著。

 

他把後腦靠在馬車坐椅背上, 馬車悄悄地駛離Fairlie俱樂部, 可是坎坷的震盪使他快要吐出來了, 而坐在旁的Moran卻愈靠愈近, 這可不是大吐特吐的好時間, Greg一邊強忍住吐的感覺, 一邊挪移自己到車廂的最偏處, 到了無路可逃的位置時, 只能讓他的頭閣在自己的肩上, 他在嗅著Greg頸項的氣味。

 

“你嗅起來棒極了。”

 

“因為你現在嗅著的是威士忌的味道, 上校, 你愛死它了。”

 

“我說過叫我Seb!”

 

Moran 一把抓住Greg的腰拉近自己, 他們的嘴唇只有幾厘米的距離, Greg從那雙愛爾蘭的灰眼睛中看到自己的倒影。

 

“Okay, Seb。”

 

“去我家。”

 

“很好, 旅程算是完結了。”

 

“是的, 算是完結了, 我的意思是你今晚要留在我家過夜。”

 

“不…” Greg將他推開一點: “我…我要帶這輛馬車一起回Holmes莊園。”

 

“讓馬伕駕著空車回去吧, 反正Mycroft不會在乎你今晚睡在哪兒，”

 

“不, Seb------”

 

“聽住, Mycroft或者不在乎他的僕人, 儘管這個僕人是怎樣地為他犧牲, 但我會, 做我的僕人吧, 我是不會犯下他的錯誤, 起碼我不會讓你離開我的視線。

 

“Seb------”

 

“你究竟是真心忠於他, 還是有痛處被他拿著?”

 

“……”

 

“我在聽著。”

 

“我不單只忠於他, 我認為我愛他, 無論如何, 無論怎樣, 無論什麼時候。”

 

**是的, 的確如此。**

 

“總有一天, 我會將你這句說話轉向我說的…Gregory Lestrade! 我喜歡你! 而我一定會將你從那人的身邊搶走!”

 

一切陷入混亂。

 

Greg和Moran接吻著, 正確來說是被強吻, 那濃烈的酒味和男人氣息把Greg淹沒了, 他想推開他, 可是Moran比他更加強壯, 他被壓得不感動彈, 但在他準備在自己的褲袋掏出一把短刀時, Moran卻離開了他。

 

“你說得對,” 他滿頭大汗的喘氣道: “今晚要你留下似乎太急了。”

 

馬車在一座古舊的二層大宅前停下, 裡面陰沈的燈光令周邊的氣氛更為壓抑, 僕人走動時他們的影子在燈光下搖晃, 發毛的Greg不敢想像裡面究竟棲息了多少個鬼魂。

 

“你看到了? 我剛從愛爾蘭的老家回來, 根本沒有帶來多少個侍從, 只有兩個本地的老傭僕侍奉, 我需要一個有經驗、質素高和養眼的僕人, 即是你, Greg, 回去告訴Mycroft我有多需要你…Oíche mhaith。”

 

“什麼?”

 

“Good night, beauty。 ”

 

Moran走下馬車時吁了幾口氣, Greg以為他快要跌倒在地上, 看他艱難站直身子的朝馬伕揮一揮手, 馬車又再度行駛, 轉了幾個街口, Greg終於不得不喊停馬車, 衝下去倚在牆角裡吐出來。

 

***  
站在Holmes莊園的正門, Greg在胃裡找回了一絲的安全感, 他努力收起顫震不穩的醉步, 整理好衣服, 回復到平時挺直的走路方式來到Mycroft的房間前, 沒有亮起燈火的走廊令他想起Moran鬼魅的大宅, 他那準備敲門的手帶著微震, 他畢竟只是凡人肉體。

 

突然裡面響起一把女人的聲音, 她在急速地說著愛爾蘭方言, 然後Mycroft答話了, 他也是說著方言, 聽他的語調似是在說服這個女人, 溫柔的語句間Greg除了聽得出他提及到Sebastian Moran之外, 就什麼都聽不懂。

 

“Oíche mhaith。” Mycroft說。

 

Greg立即跳到幽暗的角落裡, 用一棵巨大的植物遮掩著自己, 下一秒那個年輕的女人從裡走出來, Greg看不見那人的容貌, 她跟Mycroft吻別之後便離去了。

 

“出來。”

 

Mycroft的嘴巴幾乎沒有張開的說, 然後Greg跟住他走入房, 鎖好門, 轉身過來Mycroft已經坐回被十幾本厚厚的醫學書籍圍著的書桌後, Greg看不見他的面容。

 

“Moran上校和你玩得開心嗎?” 語氣如同 ‘你吃飯了沒有’ 一樣。

 

“Moran上校把我玩得好開心。” Greg冷冷回應著。

 

“好, 明天你繼續陪他, 他喜歡到哪兒就到哪兒, 把他和Adler隔得愈遠愈好, 還有什麼要報告?”

 

“有的, 他要我離開你, 跟他搬到在一起來當他的貼身男僕。”

 

“那好, 我會發了一封電報給他, 那裡說明了我了解他有多麼需要一個有經驗的僕人, 而你又有多麼樂意的侍奉他, 你明天一早就收拾簡單的行李, 直接搬到他的住處------”

 

**“你就急不及待地要將我分享出去嗎?”**

 

Greg的聲音顫震地提高著, Mycroft始終抬起頭來, 他放下手上的書。

 

“我以為你明白, Moran喜歡你, 這是一個可以扭轉劣勢的機會, 你不是一直想為我做點事嗎? 現在你不願意嗎?”

 

**\------我可以不願意嗎?**   
**只要你Mycroft Holmes啪一下手指便可以以舊有的貪污罪名送我父親入獄------**

 

“你要我陪Moran **跑到終點** 嗎?”

 

“不, 是他不行, 你待在他半天也沒有留意他的呼吸模式和他的不成體例的肥大手指嗎? 他是一個未經治療的心臟病患者, 或許他知道自己身體出現了問題, 不舉肯定是其中一樣, 要不你現在就是躺在他的床上了。”

 

“呵, 即使說你完全不介意我爬上另一個男人的床上嗎? 你要安置我在他身邊就是要誘發他的心臟病, 為什麼不直接派殺手去解決他?”

 

“我沒有說我不介意; 我要他是死於 ‘意外’, 一宗不會引起他的追隨者復仇的事故, 而你就是首選的毒藥…我擔保, 我擔保在他有能力碰你之前就結果了他, 你知道剛才那個女人是誰嗎?”

 

“不。”

 

“她是愛爾蘭政府軍醫務處的頭兒的女兒, Molly Hooper, 上個月她的父親在一場政變中 ‘病死’, 你猜猜誰是幕後黑手?”

 

“Seb、Sebastian Moran?”

 

“…他讓你叫他Seb, 對吧?” Mycroft歪著嘴笑著: “是的, 可他並不知道她的存在, 老Hooper把她藏得很深, 甚至他的妻子都不知道------怎樣也好, Molly, 是為復仇而來, 我替她改名換姓, 在英國皇家醫學院做了一個新身份, 份量重得足以令Moran相信她親手研製的毒藥能夠打救他。  
我放你在他的身邊只是他偶然的看中了你, 你要做的只是做回你自己, 把他迷得團團轉自己姓什麼都不記得, 正式行動我會再另外通知你…不過現在最迫切的問題是: 你介意嗎?”

 

**\------我…不介意, 真的不介意嗎?**   
**只要幫助到你Mycroft Holmes我甚至感到無上光榮呢, 在你厭倦我之前, 我居然還有利用價值, 我居然還有用武之地------我連自己是誰都不曉得了------**

 

思緒紛亂間, Mycroft已經走到身前, 輕輕捧起他的臉, 用夢囈的聲音道: “若你真是介意, 計劃可以終止, 我再在Fairlie挑個容貌姣好的人去處理他好了。”

 

Greg搖搖頭, Mycroft就以最溫柔的親吻來答謝他, 而Greg永遠都不知道, 雖然自己此刻滿身酒氣, 雙頰緋紅又頭髮散亂, 但在那個人的眼中是多麼的性感迷人。

 

“相信我, 正如我相信你一樣。”

 

他拖著他的手到床上, 做著Moran本應繼續做的事。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Mycroft坐在床邊, 雙手撐在床褥上, 低頭看著埋首在他雙腿中間Greg。

 

的確他的口技被調教得很好, Mycroft的陰莖在他的舌頭的玩弄下變得漲大, 一下含, 一下舔, 一下吸, 一下啜, 一下咬, 哋! 喂……

 

他捧起Greg 的漂亮而頑皮的臉蛋, 在搖曳不定的燈光下, 他見到那因磨擦而變得微微紅腫的嘴唇是如此的色情。

 

“上來。”

 

Greg爬騎在Mycroft的身上, 卻被抓住腰重重一扔在床上, Mycroft再緩緩地壓上來, 他的身軀遮擋了微弱的光線, 一時間Greg什麼都看不見, 他感覺自己雙腿被掰開, 那燙熱的手掌覆上來, 一只手指在他的後穴探著, 插進去, 緊繃而濕潤, 又完全抽出來, 再來兩只手指插入去, 開始溫柔的按壓。

 

到第三只手指入去, “嚶!” 一聲從Greg嘴角溢出來, 這銷魂的伸吟直接挑逗著Mycroft的神經, 他扭動著下身想要更多, Mycroft的手指混住勁力地抽插, 而另一隻手去握住Greg陰莖的根部。

 

“天啊, 啊、快入來啊。”

 

Mycroft順從了他的乞求, 將手指全都抽出來, 那僅存的一絲自制力隨著一個挺身便煙消雲散。

 

在Greg的之前, Mycroft同幾個女人好過, 有他纖弱命薄的妻子, 風情萬種的貴族夫人, 至下流淫蕩的妓女, 但從未表現出這樣失控的一面。

 

在深深地插入Greg的體內時, 他簡直變成一頭野獸低吼著, 從一開始就是快速的抽插, 狠狠地, 不留情地操著, 身下的人隨著節奏地抽搐, 每一次他都告訴自己要溫柔一點, 因為現在這種勁力一定使Greg明天不能夠好好地正坐。

 

但是他真是控制不了。

 

他痴迷興奮的表情大慨全宇宙就只有Greg才看過吧。

 

二人粗重用力喘著氣, Greg緊緊抓住Mycroft的手臂, 竭力地承受著每一下強勁的衝擊, 激情的暈眩充斥住Greg的意識, 理智的最後防線正被一下一下地撕裂, 他滿面緋紅, 汗水爬滿額頭, 細緻的頸項, 白滑的胸膛…Mycroft俯下身舔著, 如是溫熱而鹹澀。

 

“啊啊…啊啊…”

舌舔的動作使Greg更加受不了, 緊貼在自己小腹的分身即將爆發, 他想伸手去擼一下, 但就在這個時候Mycroft突然慢下來, 抽出整根肉棒再重重地插入, 這使Greg大叫起來, 弓起身去咬住Mycroft的肩膀, 雙手又去抓住他的後背, Mycroft強忍住背部舊傷口的痕癢以最緩慢的速度挪動著, 是該死的緩慢和擠壓玉米的力道。

 

他沉醉著分析Greg的表情, 淫慾才是支配一切的情感! 隨之他開始忘情地以最快的速度操著, 淫靡的體液吱吱流出, 他們不會停, 不懂得停, 在此刻他們才是連成一體, 誰也不會離開誰。

 

Greg高放著不像自己的浪叫聲, 他的確願意為此死去……直到欲仙欲死的高潮翻滾他們體內每一個細胞……然後他單是被操著就猛烈地射他們的小腹上。

 

同時間Mycroft也在他的體內射出熾熱的種子, 不由自主地打著冷顫, 直至好一會兒他都死不肯抽出來, 拇指還搓著Greg深紅色的乳頭。

 

“Myc, 放開我, 好累啊。”

 

被喚的人不為所動, 他閉上眼睛感受著身下的人在高潮後的顫動, 啊啊, 多美妙的旋律啊!

 

終於, Mycroft依依不捨地退出來, 重重地倒在Greg的旁邊, 由得體液黏腻著大家, 調整好姿勢從後擁著他。

 

突然間有一樣東西在Greg的腦海飄浮著, 他控制不了它便脫口說了出來:

 

“你愛我嗎?”

 

“……”

 

“Myc?”

 

“呼~~~嚕~~~”

 

因累透而極速入眠的Mycroft沒有聽到這個問題, Greg回頭望了一眼, 唯有氣餒地倚在那溫暖的懷抱中, 墜入沒有終點的迷霧夢境。

 

 

※※※

 

 

夢中的場景是在幾年前, 自己和父母一起吃晚餐; 那時母親還在生。

 

突然Mycroft領著一隊人馬衝入屋, 要逮捕當時在Holloway當副手的父親, 罪名是收受貴族犯人的利益, 厚待或私放他們。

 

但是在當時的局勢, 若不成為貪污的一份子, 就會被同僚排斥, 甚至連工作也保不住。

 

即使出現在夢中很多次的那個初遇, 那種四目相交的激情、那種將會摧毀他家庭的恐怖, 仍然交叉地刺激著Greg, 他甚至乎不知道自己已經醒過來, 只是喊著那個晚上他跪在Mycroft腳跟前說的那些對白:

 

**“不要拉他, 你要我做什麼都可以! 不要拉他!”**

 

“Greg, Greg! 醒一醒, 我在這兒!”

 

Greg感覺到收緊在自己胸口的手臂, 他回頭望著Mycroft, 他的Myc。

 

耶穌基督啊。

 

他重新倚靠在Mycroft的胸膛, 像跑了幾公里般喘著氣。

 

“我說過很多次你父親早就不列在我要清理的名單上了。”

 

而且還把他父親調派到五英里以外的警場當一個探長, 彷彿跟Holloway完全沾不上關係, 但好像之前的說, 只要他啪一下手指, 老Lestrade肯定連一根骨頭都不會剩下。

 

_**“你究竟是真心忠於他, 還是有痛處被他拿著?”** _

 

我不知道…

 

Greg讓Mycroft細細啃著自己的耳朵, 頸項……然後再也睡不著了。

 

 


	7. Don’t make people into heroes, John, Heroes don’t exist. If they did, I wouldn’t be one.

Year 1887, July

 

_“人若說自己在光明中, 卻憎恨他的弟兄, 他到如今還是在黑暗裡。_

_愛弟兄的, 就是住在光明中, 在他並沒有犯錯絆跌的緣由。_

_惟獨憎恨弟兄的, 就是在黑暗裡, 他在黑暗裡行走, 不知道自己往哪裡去, 因為黑暗已叫他的眼睛瞎了。”_

 

台上的神父用沉悶的聲線摘閱了若望一書的節錄, 將Mycroft纏在Greg後腦勺的視線挪開, 他突然像一個專注聽書的學生盯著那年邁的人, 他又繼續讀:

 

_“我們會愛, 是因為神先愛了我們。_

_若有人說「我愛神」, 卻憎恨自己的弟兄, 他就是說謊的人;_

_他既然不愛那看得見的弟兄, 怎麼能愛那看不見的神呢?_

_基督如是命令我們: 那愛神的, 也必須愛自己的弟兄。”_

 

沒有任何信仰的Mycroft不愛上帝, 但他的確愛他的兄弟, 以他獨特的方式去愛, 他的家族, 他的血, 即使他的兄弟如此地想殺害自己------不, 這句嚴重了, 可是按照事態發展下去, 他不排除Sherlock會為John去刺殺自己。

 

Mycroft開始質疑自己留John在莊園是否一個明智的決定, 此刻他必須花心思把John的一切拿捏得很準確, 否則這一個計時炸彈引發的傷害性會超乎想像, 因為這一個微不足道的下人而失去Sherlock實在太可笑了。

 

靠得Greg很近的Moran在他的耳畔說了句話, Greg就立即裂嘴笑著, Mycroft的目光又重新放在那半邊笑臉。

 

他自以為熟悉Greg的每一面, 那個臉紅害羞的樣子, 那個徘徊在高潮的樣子, 那個釋放情慾後的樣子, 但從未見過這副表情, 散發著這樣陽光氣息的Greg讓他感到很陌生。

 

**那愛爾蘭人的能言善道的嘴巴使你感到樂不可支吧?**

 

沒有資料顯示Moran是一個天主教徒, 他卻為了討好Greg而一同到來參與這乏味沉悶的彌撒, 雖則他愈來愈喜歡Greg是接近完成目標的一步, 但還是有一陣陰霾蓋上了Mycroft的面容。

 

Greg敬愛主, 但他可以為了Mycroft不上禮拜堂, 全心全意地侍奉他唯一的主人, 而Mycroft也沒有主動讓他去, 只是想看看他為了自己可以犧牲到哪一個程度, 但這漸漸卻成為了習慣。

 

其實Mycroft是知道的, 天主都是知道的, 知道Greg到底為他犧牲了多少。

 

根據聖經, 同性戀的行為顯示嚴重的腐敗, 聖傳常聲明同性戀的行為是本質的錯亂, 是違反自然律的行為，排除生命的賜予, 不是來自一種感情上及性方面的真正互補。 **在任何情形下同性戀行為是不許可的。**

 

Bullshit。

 

禁止同性戀並不是Mycroft不信基督的主要原因, 而是他認為人是不應該被一種宗教去控制自己的思維和情感。

 

要不是Mycroft的出現, Greg這輩子也不會與另一個男人發展這樣親密的關係。

 

Moran的右手挪動一下, 明顯他的手臂在椅背的另一邊環著Greg的腰, Greg並沒有躲避, Mycroft用力握著黑傘的手柄, 好像那溫軟的觸感就在指尖下。

 

他朝一日若Sherlock沒有子嗣, Mycroft可能會再娶, 讓那填房去繼承早逝的元配的使命: 為Holmes家族延點香燈, 或者那填房又會因事故而死去, Mycroft的嘴角不禁向上揚起; 沒有一個人能夠陪他走到最後, 但是他一定會是陪Greg走到終點的那個人。

 

而此刻他必須利用Greg作為成本去實踐計劃, 說到底, 權力才是他鍾情的東西。

 

Mycroft沒有等彌撒儀式完成就悄然離開教堂。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Holmes兄弟之間的不和指數在直線飆升, 以往他們會以冷嘲熱諷的方式問候對方來表示關心, 起碼叫作肯跟對方說話, 現在簡直是待對方已經死掉, 要認真地形容, 他們就只是住在同一間屋子裡的陌路人, 這樣的冷戰讓整個莊園甚至連根雜草都感受到氣氛降至霜點。

 

因為他們發達的頭腦, 又加上奇怪的家庭教育導致成長過程有怎樣畸形, 其實不難想像那兩兄弟的關係會陷入今天僵局。

 

每一個人都以為是Sherlock為了要擺脫Mycroft的控制而不肯答應婚約, 然而John知道不止這個, 因為他本身就是其中一個原因, 但同時他又感到好奇怪, Sherlock一方面為了他跟Mycroft翻臉, 另一方面又向John擺出一副主僕階級分明的囂張態度。

 

他的確有事情瞞住我, 或者, 我不夠資格掙取到他的信任, 因為我什麼都不是, 我只是幼稚地美化根本不存在的情感。

 

John發現自己一點兒都不了解Sherlock, 這使他終日無法積極起來工作, 心裡總是欠缺某些東西, 如果Harry在這裡讓他吐糟一下多好哇。

 

天, Harry, 延至今天法院還沒有宣判對她裁決, 當然其中不乏Mycroft的干擾, 現在她只有無限期被困在監獄裡。

 

Sherlock從來沒有承諾過會救Harry出來, 可即使有又如何呢?

 

殺人是死罪, 即使得到緩刑, 坐牢的日子也不會短, John時刻都害怕會收到突發電報, 說她在Holloway發生了什麼事, 不, 或者Mycroft已經截斷了有關資訊, 還有, 到底他和Irene達成了什麼協議而最後他們究竟會怎樣處置自己和Harry------

 

突然一種被人盯著的感覺像蜘蛛的爬上了背脊, 原本在擦銀器的John猛地掉個頭來, 門外卻一個人也沒有, 走出銀器房, 就只有John的影子在空盪的走廊中孤寂晃動, 暮然, 來自正門的銅鐘鈴聲啷啷作響。

 

John第一個反應就是跑往大門去, 心跳和腎上腺聚然劇升, **一定是Sherlock, 他已經兩日兩夜沒有回家了** , 想要見到他的慾望逼使John奮力地走, 可是來到大廳, Anderson已一馬當先走在前頭, 他用芭蕾舞蹈員的誇張姿勢自轉一個圈拉開大門------右手掩胸左手貼上大腿一個鞠躬------

 

“誠懇歡迎您歸來, 我的主人!”

 

Mycroft。

 

抗奮的熱情一下子被冷卻的滋味真不好受!

 

在大門打開的一瞬, John發誓Mycroft的確露流出一個極其人性化的表情, 他不知道這種人還存有這一絲的情緒: 哀愁。

 

但那表情一閃即逝, John隨即注意到他在地上的倒影確實長著犄角, 然後他瞥見Anderson朝內堂冷冷的向上瞧, 便隨著視線仰起頭來, 那兩天不見的Sherlock如鬼魅的突然出現在樓梯口, 簡直是飄出來, 變得瘦削的臉龐顯得膚色更加蒼白, 似是明天就會死去的虛弱感, John感到自己的心頭一熱。

 

但是Mycroft連眼睫毛也沒有顫一下, 完全當之透明的走過。

 

“參加彌撒有讓你的良心好過些嗎? 哥哥。”

 

Mycroft停下腳步, 再次仰望他的弟弟。

 

“你左鞋的側面和傘子的末端沾上只有教堂該路段的紅泥, 我說, 神父沒有寬恕你的罪行嗎?”

 

“我不需要。”

 

“Lestrade呢?”

 

“Lestrade是誰? 好吧, 反正你在這裡, 我正式宣佈Anderson成為Holmes莊園的男管家, 當然你的John是他之下。”

 

Anderson的下巴幾乎掉在地上了。

 

“想不到你的口味變得這麼重。” Sherlock 皺眉說。

 

“只是主管, 不是貼身男僕, ” Mycroft側著頭: “經歷三朝Holmes的Mrs. Hudson快要退休了, 莊園需要一個年輕有勁的指揮官去分配僕人工作, 你我才可以住得舒適安穩, 順便問一下, 你的流浪網絡有任何收穫嗎?。”

 

“超乎想像, 我無意中在Holloway打聽到一些舊聞, 或者老Lestrade會好有興趣知道。”Sherlock停頓了一秒的欣賞著Mycroft驟變的表情: “午安, Mycroft。”

 

“不試探我的底線。”

 

“哼, 你又何嘗不是?”

 

然後Sherlock的視線掃過了John, 木無表情的走回自己的房間。似不認識的。

 

Mycroft大步地走向發呆的John, 有意無意的, 他的肩膀撞到了John, 使他站不穩的向後跺一下, Mycroft卻慢步的走往通向自己房間的走廊上。

 

Sherlock的世界不需要我, 這種不好的感覺再次充斥住John的全身, 他不想承認這是真的, 於是他蹭蹭的走上樓梯。

 

 **“Watson!”** 喊住John的是Anderson, 眼窩的瘀青尚未散去的他雙手叉著腰說: “你聽到剛才主人說什麼了?”

 

“好清楚, 恭喜你終於晉升了。”

 

“廢話, 這是我應得的。”

 

“是的, 那失陪了, 我要去侍奉二少主------”

 

“安靜! Watson! 你並沒有聽清楚他說什麼! **你是在我之下!** ”

 

“侍奉二少主不會構成任何影響。”

 

“嘖嘖, 所以說你是不懂規矩的外藩人, 主子需要你的時候自然就會叫你, 沒有的時候你就要聽命於你的上級------即是我, 現在他有沒有呼喚你? 沒有。那你就立即去把廚房的地板給刷乾淨------別一副不服氣的樣子, 你大可以去找最大的那個投訴!”

 

John緊握著拳頭, Anderson生怕他又再失常襲擊自己, 所以邊說邊逃回僕傭走廊。

 

“別讓我發現你在偷懶, 你會後悔的!”

 

John的世界的確再次失常了。

 

晚餐。

 

當看見Sherlock乖乖坐在餐桌的另一頭, Mycroft以抬起眉頭表示十分驚訝, 於是兩兄弟一起無言地用膳, 但那一股葬禮似的氣氛籠罩著整個空間, 讓僕人們感到很不舒服。

 

John留意到Sherlock由頭盤、湯到主菜, 都只是蜻蜓點水式吃著, 杯中的水卻被飲用至五分之一, 他拿起水瓶去替他斟添, 可是手勢不夠俐落, 一滴水珠漏掉在桌上。

 

“我立即抹掉。” John說著。

 

“跪下。”

 

John以為自己聽錯了, 但Sherlock的一隻食指指向地下, John再望向坐在對面的Mycroft, 那人居然饒有興趣的放下刀叉等著看戲, 他只有抱著水瓶依指示的跪下。

 

Sherlock拿起水杯潑向他的臉。

 

“倒一杯水都不會你當什麼僕人? 我說過你不准對眼望我! 滾, 滾得遠遠的, 看見你我都要倒胃口了。”

 

沒有言語可以形容到John當時的心情, 五臟六腑在抽搐著, 水流從頸項滑到胸膛是這麼的冰涼, Anderson走過去拉著濕漉漉的John起來, 再推他回僕傭走廊, 在木門關上的一刻, 他看見在昏黃的燈光下Sherlock只是低著頭繼續吃。

 

現在既然要這樣無情地對待我, 當初又何必帶給我希望呢?

 

或者在他的大腦中, John Watson已經被Deleted。

 

 

***  
自那個晚餐之後, Sherlock似是回到原來的日子, 他既沒有呼喚John、不要其他僕人的近身服侍, 又不讓任何人踏入自己的房間一步, 以他的邋遢性格, John肯定他的房間又會變回之前一樣的混亂。

 

可是Sherlock亦沒有跟John說話, 彷彿他患了痲瘋病的, 寧願跟Anderson閒聊也不准他走近自己一步, 你能夠想像當時John的心情嗎?

 

\------人在做天在看, John Watson你的審判日終於來臨了, Anderson幾乎奸笑出來地想著, **而我就是你唯一的法官!**

 

好像一條在大海游覓的鯊魚, 發現了一只正在流血的獵物, 眼珠一閃動, 就喪失理性發動襲擊, Anderson正是扮演現實中的一條鯊魚, 雖說他沒有瘋得拿把大斧頭直接去把John的頭劈下來, 但當他的雷達感應到Sherlock對John的 ‘熱情’ 冷卻時, 就知道這是一個好機會, 加上自己晉升到超然的地位, 便能盡情大口撕開他的皮層、放血、噬肉、再拆骨, 徹底吞食, 然後這個世界不會再有這個人的存在。

 

他根本不知道John的真實底細和過去, 這座莊園裡沒有一個僕人知道他有一個殺人犯姐姐, 故事從頭到尾只是 ‘Mycroft在淫窟裡挖了一個奴隸回來’ , 可能是用來取代Lestrade的, 當然這些只是謠言, 事實證明他只是Sherlock的一隻棄寵。

 

Amderson借勢編排John只可以做後勤服務, 甚至不容許他踏出僕傭走廊, 所有下等的勞動都讓他獨自承受, 工作量遠遠超過一個普通下人的限度, 尤其看中了那受傷的左手, 經常指派他洗碗或者做洗刷工作, 那道快要癒合的深長傷口在皂液和污水的折騰下, 又再度開始發炎紅腫起來。

 

每天沉澱在高壓負能量之下, John想起當年沒天沒夜地勞動的童工生涯, 可是今天卻沒有人與他並肩作戰, 有好幾次他都想從廚房的後門偷走, 但那裡總是有人在守著。

 

John從未這樣的絕望過。

 

而讓他感到人世間還有溫暖的是Sarah, 即使面對Anderson的萬般針對和折磨, 還有其他僕人對他的一沉百踩, 她對他的態度都是不離不棄: 每每John被錯過用膳時間, 她都會留下一份給他; 更換所謂乾淨的制服不是污髒的就是破的, 她都會幫他清洗和修補; 沒有人願意跟他說話, 她最起碼都會向他說聲加油。

 

John知道她對自己有意思, 她曾經嘗試靠近John, 藉故在肢體上有親密接觸, 甚至連呼氣都灑在他的耳朵上, John卻裝糊塗或者是躲開了, 那時候Sarah就會表現得很失望。

 

這的確有點叫人錯愕和感動, 可是他始終對Sarah說不上喜歡, 所以努力地暗示他們只是朋友, 但作為朋友, John卻不太了解她, 因為Sarah從來不提及家中的事, 只是有時她會愁眉苦臉的讀著由家寄來的書信, 又有時她會因一些瑣碎事而發脾氣, 例如她會為著一先令而和另一個女僕起爭執, 繼而扭打在一團。

 

這個善良的姑娘有著天真無邪的一面, 同時又有著幾十層令人摸不著頭腦的暗影, 然後那天謎底解開了。

 

一個廚房女工患了重感冒, 善心的Sarah不嫌勞苦的一大早就來頂替她的位置, 但只是默默地低頭削馬鈴薯的皮, 那一副心事重重的樣子使在旁洗刷水槽的John耐不住了。

 

“Sarah, 到底發什麼事兒?”

 

“沒什麼。 ” 她連抬起頭都沒有的說。

 

“你知道…或者我可以幫忙?”

 

Sarah揮著手來停止這一場對話, 可又似是想揮走腦海的困擾她的愁緒, 她盯著John吁一口氣, 又往門外偷瞄著, 彷彿那裡有人在監視, 她刷白著臉過去關上門, 然後回到原來的位置繼續剛才的活兒, 好一會兒, 她的表情變得好怪異, 她說: “噯, 聽說二少主正和Adler身邊那個女僕打得火熱呢。”

 

John不由自主地止住了呼吸, 使勁的抓住木刷繼續洗著水槽: “女僕? ……哪一個女僕?”

“正是上次跟Irene Adler一同來的女僕, 她的名字倒是不清楚…原來之前Lord Sherlock失蹤那兩天就是流連在城郊之外, 我有個筆友正在一間叫Dracula’s daughter的酒吧裡工作, 她說他們兩人經常在那裡幽會!”

 

Sarah頓了一頓打量著John的反應, 他緩慢的將水塞拔起, 眼睛只是專注在流走的污水, 像是沒有在留心聽, 她又說: “因為由城市來的人不多, 他們以為那裡沒有認得自己的人, 所以選擇在那地方談情說愛, 二少主似乎喜歡她得不得了, 一味地主動拉小手, 而對方也很熱烈地回應------他們都接吻咧!”

 

“瞎編! Sherlock才不會在公眾地方做這樣的事------” Sarah瞪大眼睛看著John, 他知道自己反應過大了, 於是別個了頭, 將聲音壓低一點: “接著呢?”

 

“接著最悲慘的是Holmes和Adler的聯婚勢在必行, 唉, 傳說中的三角戀…難得對戀愛有興趣的二少主恐怕都要被迫忍痛分手了, 那當然啦, 身份的懸殊, 主子和僕人, 開什麼玩笑? 秘密情人倒可以試試看, John, 別這樣用力握住木刷, 天哪你的手又流血了! 我去拿繃帶------”

 

可是John走去拉回Sarah: “他們該不會私奔吧?”

 

“別管了, 你的手再不治理的話會受到細菌感染的…” John卻更加用力抓著Sarah, 忽然她的眼睛一轉: “其實, 我倒想問問你到底知道多少, 畢竟你跟他曾經那麼友好?”

 

“……”

 

“Anderson說的都是真的, 你曾經是他的秘密情人, 而現在失寵了, 對吧?”

 

“不, 不是, 我和他沒有在一起------雖然我不肯定他是否喜歡男人甚至人類, 但他對我沒有任何意思, 我也沒有, 我…我只是作為一個朋友的去關心他。”

 

Sarah溫柔的按著他雙手, 她偉大的胸脯倚在John的手臂。

 

“朋友, 或者你將你的真心拿出來交朋友, 但他不一定有, 你和我只是僕人, 他們付錢我們聽命, 就是這麼簡單, 簡單就是最好……”

 

Sarah快速的往緊閉的門再瞟一眼, 確定沒有任何動靜, 然後用最小的聲音在John的耳邊說: “你看看Lestrade的下場, 他跟了Mycroft整整六年了, 不到一眨眼的功夫他就被送給那個Moran上校了! 完全沒有任何感情可言! 你應該感到慶幸Sherlock並沒有把你弄上床, 一旦做了, 你便成為徹頭徹尾的寵物, 到時候被玩厭後就恨錯難返了。”

 

John似懂非懂的點點頭, 趕在她的胸部進一步壓上前縮開自己的手, 女僕看似受了傷的走開去找繃帶, John回到水槽前頓著, 好一會兒他才將那水塞重新按好, 然後用那沾滿鮮血的木刷起勁地刷著槽邊, 漫無目的地刷著。

 

可以忙碌是一件好事, 工作可以令他忘記誰是Sherlock Holmes, 亦可以忘記所有觸感, 有一刻他連John Watson都忘記是何許人也。

 

可惜的是, 他究竟不是一條金魚。

 

然後Sarah又再無聲的站在他旁邊, 奇異表情再次出現, 她手上沒有繃帶。

 

“找不到不要緊, 傷口裂得不大, 很快就會止血了。” John揚起他在流血的手掌。

 

“我沒有時間了, John, 你確定自己對男人沒有興趣?”

 

“什麼沒有時間? …我是喜歡女生的!”

 

“對我呢? 你為什麼不喜歡我?”

 

“我…Sarah……”

 

“你知道…我是很喜歡你這個人…我從未想到由Fairlie出來的人會這樣善良…即使盡給你機會, 你都不會吃我的便宜…弄得我真的著急了, 如果你是一個壞人那多好啊, 起碼我的良心會好過一些…”

 

Sarah垂下頭雙手抓著自己的衣領, John開始覺得不對勁。

 

“我知道我死後一定下地獄的。”

 

“怎麼說?”

 

“但如果我將責任歸咎於 ‘沒有錢就不要生病’ 的社會文化, 你會體諒我嗎?”

 

“你究竟想說什麼? ”

 

“我有一個患有心癌的妹妹, 她才八歲! 最近她的病情惡化了, 而那些該死的醫藥費完全不是我們這個階層的人能夠承擔得起!”

 

“就是為了這個? 為什麼不向Mrs. Hudson說? 她會幫你……還有其他人呢?”

 

“早一個星期Mrs. Hudson已經借了五磅給我了, 是第三次了, 長貧難顧哪! 還有你都知道這裡的僕人有多冷漠! John, 如果我掉了這份工作我妹妹可怎麼辦? 我們父母早就死了她只剩我一個親人!”

 

“為什麼你會掉了這份工作?”

 

“Anderson說如果我辦妥這件事, 他就會給我十磅應急, 否則, 就趕我離開莊園!”

 

“辦妥…什麼?”

 

Sarah深吸一口氣, 又長長的吁出來 :“John…反正…現在你只不過是一隻失寵的喪家犬…你已經沒有什麼可以再失去了…”

 

“Sarah, 你要幹什麼?”

 

只見她用力撕破自己的衣襟, 幾顆鈕扣飛彈到地上, 性感的黑色蕾絲胸圍暴露出來, 她再抓著John的好手貼上去: “不要怪我------ **救命啊呀! 停手啊! John! 我不要啊啊啊啊啊啊-----------!!!** ”

 

 

※※※

 

 

John從來不知道原來在一件善良的皮囊之下, 可以隱藏著這麼醜陋的陰謀, 在自己被所謂的善心和友好觸動, 天真的相信這個世界仍然有美好的一面的時候, 那一刀就直捅入心臟去。

 

他沒有什麼實質的感覺, 即使被Anderson像捉拿小偷的用力抓住手臂也沒有感到痛楚, 神經線然已死去, 他的大腦只是被無奈和唏噓浸溺著。

 

Holmes兄弟果真不是人類, 在七月的大熱天見鬼的在客廳燃點起壁爐, 一股熱氣伴著Mycroft離開時湧出, 他怒髮衝冠急步地轉過了走廊角, 剛好見不到他們, 識趣的Anderson當然不敢喊他, 他探頭窺視飯廳入面, 那裡的不是誰人, 正是Sherlock, 他正用小刀 **[咚!]** 地刺穿已拆閱的信插在壁爐上, 然後怒容滿臉地掉個頭來, 當他見到Anderson抓住John的手臂就再拉長了幾寸臉。

 

Bad timing啊, 剛同Mycroft吵完一輪讓Sherlock吃了幾噸炸藥似的。

 

Anderson有點兒錯愕的看著Sherlock , 接著他又把自己的笑容拉到最大: “午安Sir Sherlock, 我們有事想找sir Mycroft, 他------”

 

“為什麼一定要Mycroft, 我記得我也是姓Holmes的, 低能兒。”

 

“啊…原本想替你避嫌的, 不過不要緊, 我相信主上您肯定會秉公辦理的! 剛剛閣下的貼身男僕為偉大的Holmes莊園蒙上了一片陰霾------Watson在廚房試圖強姦女僕Sarah! 希望大人你下達指令讓我帶他上警場!” 說著Anderson將John拉上前, 推他在自己和Sherlock之間。

 

Sherlock這才記起自己有二十三天零四小時沒有好好打量John:

 

**他瘦了七磅, 不, 七磅半, 那對黑眼圈顯示他有兩星期以上每晚睡不夠五小時, 疲憊的神態則是說他天天面對著高壓及勞動量大的工作, 紅腫流血的左手掌心…**

 

當目光流到那兒時, John驀地將左手收在身後, 不過依然影響不到偵探的推測:

 

**那是因長期接觸化學物質和水分而開始潰爛, 只要稍微用力就會好像現在一樣的流血, 總結, Anderson想盡了一切法子要趕走John, 不排除今次都是他的陰謀。**

 

“你到底幹了什麼?”

 

“我, 非禮了Sarah Sawyer。” John極力表現得很平淡, 身體卻忍不住在顫抖。

 

Sherlock將視線轉向他身後, 衣衫不整的Sarah被Mrs. Hudson攙扶著趕到來, 年輕的女子神色慌亂恐懼, 雙腳打著震, 再來一點點的驚嚇肯定會跌坐在地上, 卻完全沒有表現出被男人羞辱過的忿怒, 這基本是一加一等於二的嬰兒式算術, 不用腦也知道答案: 這是Anderson和Sarah串通好演的一場戲, 不, Sarah有把柄被Anderson拿住, John卻逞英為她而撒謊。為了她!

 

John突然站在Sarah的前面位置, 頂住了Sherlock的視線, 直勾勾地望住他道: “打一通電報, 拘捕我到警場吧。”

 

求求你, 不要劃破這個謊言…然後我便可以離開這裡, 離開你了。

 

僅在這一秒, Sherlock的表情變得猙獰, 凌厲喝叫著: **“John Watson! 我給多你一次機會坦白! 你真的做了?!”**

 

John也跟住提高聲浪: **“我做了! 做了! 做了!”**

 

“哈!” Sherlock恐怖地輕笑了一聲

 

我費盡腦力地去保護你, 你卻用這種方式來傷害自己!

 

他轉身走到壁爐前拔起剛才插在上面的小刀, 那封被刺穿的信被他一手扔入壁爐中燒掉, 那封Adler寄來催促要交出Watson們的恐嚇信隨即灰飛煙滅。

 

Sherlock走上前想抓住John的左手, John意識到他即將要幹什麼便撥開他, 可是立即被抓回, 再踉蹌的被拖拉走前幾步, 廳內熱空氣似是一下子被抽空了, 除了Sherlock以外所有人都發寒起來。

 

Sherlock把John的手掌伸平按在飯桌上, 這動作使傷口拉扯著, 血液又再滲出來, John痛得面容扭曲, 接著頹地跪在地上, 一種驚慄和徬徨混合的恐怖使他耳鳴, 一時間什麼也聽不見, 時分秒突然被調慢了, 所有動作都像沉在水中, 他掉頭看住Sarah, 她忍住哭泣的把頭埋在Mrs. Hudson的肩膀上, 再回頭向上望著Sherlock, 然後閉上眼睛, 將那陰森而冰冷的臉孔深深刻在腦海中。

 

“你們聽著, 任何人要讓Holmes莊園蒙羞的下場就是這樣。” Sherlock的聲音變得很平靜, 靜得會散發住冰點的氣溫, 然後他抬高握刀的手, 一口氣刺下去!

 

在皮膚被刺破的一剎那, John並沒有任何感覺, 一至兩秒之後, 那錐心刺骨的痛楚震盪全身, 刀尖插穿手背釘在木檯面上, 鮮血迅速汨汨流染一大角, 他顫震咽嗚著, 竭盡氣力咬住嘴唇才不至放聲大叫。

 

“去警場實在太便宜你了, 但我告訴你, 下次不會再有機會給你, 我要你留下整隻手掌來做標本。”

 

**我不會給你想要的。**

 

Sherlock鬆開手, 望都沒有望一眼地上的人便離開大廳。

 

在感覺那溫熱的手離開他, John想取回自己的手, 可是被死死地釘在桌一動不動, 他張開眼卻視野模糊, 因為眼睛己被淚水和冷汗淹浸, Sarah哇哇大哭的聲音傳到他的耳朵裡, Mrs. Hudson蹲過去扶起他的臉龐擦掉那些汗水, 又轉過頭來喝叫: “你還傻了眼站在那兒幹啥?! 快過來把刀拔掉! Sarah你給我靜些!”

 

Anderson立即回神過來, 慌慌張張走上前, 可是看到那血淋淋的刀就止步了。

 

“快點兒! 一下快的拔出來!”

 

“哦!”

 

Anderson鼓起勇氣使勁一下拔了出來, 噴出來的鮮血灑出一個華麗的角度, John究竟忍不住 **“啊啊啊------!!!"** 地叫了出來, Mrs. Hudson抱扶著他坐在地上, 而Sarah就當場嚇暈倒在地上。

 

“你能站起來嗎?”

 

Mrs. Hudson溫柔的聲線將John的魂魄攝回體內, 他無力地點點頭, Anderson和Mrs. Hudson攙扶住他的下腋合力拉起來, 血液順勢染上他的衣服下擺並滴在地上, 她朝著Anderson咆哮: “你先安置好Sarah------什麼地方也好, 我不要她在這裡丟人現眼, 然後我要在半小時以內見到個大夫來看John! 夠清楚了沒有?!”

 

 

※※※

 

 

Mrs. Hudson始終不相信John會做出這樣的事來, 於是在Sarah恢復意識後便質問她, 後者憶起John的手掌噴出大量鮮血的場景, 就失控地哭嚎向Mrs. Hudson道出真相, 她以為John頂多會被趕走, 卻從未想過會這樣傷害到他, 現在他的手可能會廢掉, 但又可以拿什麼來補救呢?

 

當老人家知道主謀是自己的好姪兒, 便發火要趕他出莊園, Anderson卻聲嘶力竭地辯駁著自己是為了Holmes莊園除蟲, 然後又跪又哭又拜著姑媽不要趕他走…當然擾攘一輪之後都沒有被革走, Mrs. Hudson決定要撤回他主管的權力, 只是希望自己在仙遊之前他會定性下來, 或者, 等待Mycroft皇恩大赦, 讓那最令人安心的Greg回家。

 

老人家的希盼這裡不多說, 鏡頭跳回John那裡。

 

在醫生打了一支止痛劑和縫上針後, 痛楚已經減去不少, 幸好刀傷巧妙地避開了筋骨, 只待傷口癒合便無大礙。

 

但當他有足夠的氣力站起身走出醫療室的時候, 人仍然感到很恍惚, 以為給予了Sherlock一個離棄他的藉口, 可是到了最後關頭他卻不願意放手, John覺得自己的身心早晚會在他手中撕成碎片。

 

John突然發現那個人在門口候著。

 

“Sher-------”

 

語音未落, 他就被一手牽著走上二樓, 害怕得不能掙扎。Sherlock打開了自己的房門讓他走入去, 所以看不見僕人的失落表情。

 

他幻想過那房間會變回亂葬崗的狀態, 可是依舊同自己打理時般整潔。

 

就算他沒有了我都可以生活得很好。

 

但John不知道Sherlock不敢弄亂地方是因為整齊令他覺得他就在自己身邊。

 

John轉個身來, Sherlock已經無聲地站在跟前, 距離近得嘴唇幾乎貼上他的額頭, John嚇得不敢動, 只是感受著他鼻子噴出來的氣息。

 

Sherlock見到他蒼白的嘴唇就忍不住想上前把它吻到紅潤, 卻忍住了, 他不知道自己為什麼會有這種念頭, 只是艱難地別個了身。

 

“你知道我為什麼要這樣做嗎?” 那大提琴般的低沉嗓子響著。

 

“…是為了殺雞儆猴。”

 

“不! 是為了懲罰你逞強! 你知道我了解真相, 你卻強要做英雄! ”

 

“所以我很多謝你沒有拆穿我。”

 

“你喜歡這種感覺, 對吧? 做英雄被崇拜的飄飄然令你變得強大, 對吧? 英雄從不存在, John! 就算有, 你也不是其中一個!”

 

“Sarah急需要一筆錢來醫治她的妹妹! 如果, 如果換轉是我, 為了Harry, 我都會選擇去陷害別人, 所以不是被崇拜會令我變得強大, 是一種你感受不到的是親情啊!”

 

John激動得使力握拳, 痛楚阻止他完成這個動作, Sherlock的怒火立即驟降, 他走近去雙手握住那被包紮得很仔細的手掌, 像是捧住一樣珍貴而易碎的東西, John有一種古怪又甜蜜的感覺在胃裡翻騰。

 

好想憎恨他, 但是又做不到。

 

而Sherlock若即若離的態度令John覺得好難受。

 

“我不管到底Sarah發生了什麼事而要置你入絕境, 她有困難需要錢的我可以給, 但------下次再有這樣的事我就要她生不如死, 而Anderson…我不會讓他好過。”

 

其實Sherlock是好希望John知道他對他的感情有多深, 知道他會為他做任何事, 可惜這一切卻不能說清楚, 不能說的秘密使大家的疏離感日益壯大, 好像John會慢慢將他忘記, **傷害他似乎就能讓他記住我。**

 

“答應我, 無論發生什麼事情, 除了我以外不要相信其他人說的每一個字, 尤其是Mycroft, 正如其人都是有毒的。”

 

**Stay away from Mycroft Holmes。**

 

John微微點頭, 他不知道這兩兄弟在耍什麼鬼把戲: “說開Harry, 我需要你陪我到Holloway, 我想她了。”

 

“不。”

 

“Sherlock!”

 

“此刻你見不到Harry是否立即會暴斃身亡?! 不會, 不會就浪費我的時間, 我不是那個有空去當英雄的閒人, 我有著千萬件更加重要的事情要做!”

 

“那好! 我也不是那個連一段感情都不敢承認的懦夫, 我自己去! 反正我對於你已經沒有意義了, 你不要阻止我!” John推開了他。

 

**“不! 我不准你去!”**

 

Sherlock忽然變得大為緊張, 他抓緊John的肩膀撞在牆上, 力道大得把櫃子上的實驗瓶搖曳著, 然後John看見了, 他從Sherlock的眼眸中看見了自己。

 

“你害怕我一走出莊園的大門就不會回來, 對吧?”

 

“你根本什麼都不懂。”

 

Sherlock低下頭, 他的嘴唇貼上John的, 親吻是這麼的溫柔又具侵略性, 他的氣味佔據了John的大腦和呼吸, 瞬間所有東西都變得不存在了, 在魂魄最後一息飛出前Sherlock放開了他。

 

“我…我見過了Harry, 之前有一宗案件需要去到Holloway, 所以我順道見到她了, 她很好, 好得不能再好。” 一道紅霞抹在Sherlock的臉頰上。

 

“困在監獄裡可以有多好?”

 

John很驚訝自己還有能力說出一句完整的話來, 他追尋著Sherlock的嘴唇, 他想要被吻, 那種感覺真是棒極了, 可是Sherlock推開了他。

 

“你不相信我。”

 

“我怎樣相信你? 你說你不喜歡Athena, 卻又與她約會。”

 

“你怎會------這就是你所以為的 ‘一段感情’ , 慢著, 你在妒忌?。”

 

“我在擔心你們, 到最後你們不知道誰會傷害誰, Sherlock…我的主人啊, 我是你忠誠的僕人, 你可以告訴我任何事情。”

 

“要我說多少次我和Athena------算了! 有很多事情是我不需要知道你, 亦都不准許你做, 現在, 我要你離開。”

 

John知道Sherlock不會透露任何一個字, 他發現那人看著自己的眼神是這樣的柔和…一直以來, 他以為自己對Clara的感覺就是所謂的戀愛, 但相比現在根本什麼都不是, 眼前這個人能夠帶自己飛上九霄雲外天上天, 同時又會拖垮他墜入虛無飄渺的地獄裡, John摸一摸自己的嘴唇, 困惑的走過Sherlock的身邊了, 頭也不敢回的離開。

 

而Sherlock在John的身影完全消失在房門之外才鬆一口氣。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有三個主題, 但幾乎是同一時間發生, 有任何不明白和BUG請提出, 我會儘量在不劇透的前提下解答和修改.

Year 1887 , 8th August - Mercy

 

Sherlock在年幼時期沒有什麼遠大的理想, 例如當個會創建什麼鬼理論的科學家, 或者是滿口廢話的哲學偉人, 好吧, 他曾經想要當海盜, 但直接與Mycroft對著幹並不是一個適當的選擇, 但此一刻, 他很後悔自己沒有當上一個發明家, 如果他肯花時間去發明一個夾萬, 一個密不透風又同時不會把John燜死的保險箱, 今天他就不會滿懷牽掛地蹲在Fairlie的地下煙窖裡。

 

化妝成一個潦倒煙鬼的Sherlock不自覺把手上本來是道具的大煙抽起來, 他不敢想像如果此時此刻John離開莊園會發生什麼事, 可能將他留在那裡也會惹麻煩, 但是現在Adler的勢力好像蝗蟲一樣侵蝕Holmes的地盤, 而Mycroft更是反常的放任不理, John肯定走不出莊園半英里範圍就會被人劫走, 那時候他就必須重新定義什麼叫做麻煩。

 

早就過了約定時間還沒有見到Athena的身影, Sherlock又再吸一口煙, 陣陣暈眩能夠撫平他的不安, 之前和她的秘密會面居然從John的口中說出來, 可能她的身份已經暴光了, Irene已經將她殺人滅口, 不, 如果她死了Mycroft不會沒有動靜。

 

一個侍者打開門, 空氣流動使Sherlock清醒一點, 那人扔給他一塊白布便轉身離去, Sherlock突然撲前抓住他的手, 用力扯著他跌倒在自己身前, 再把他壓住, 可是Sherlock感到有一枝鎗管抵在自己的腹部, 他唯有放開那人。

 

“我不知道你對侍者會這麼粗暴, John真是可憐。” 侍者, 不, Greg爬起身將鎗械收入懷說。

 

“你以為我會相信這個嗎?” Sherlock揚起白布, 一陣香味鑽入鼻孔中, 沒錯是Athena用的香水味。

 

“你就不會用演繹法推斷真假嗎? **她真的投降了!** ”

 

“她死了。”

 

“聽著, Sherlock, ” Greg蹲下去用那對圓黑的眼睛望進Sherlock的: “這塊布是Athena親手給我的, 所以你都應該要放手, 你不是Mycroft的對手, 趕在John出事之前投降吧。 ”

 

“你才是要放手的那個, Mycroft對你根本不存有任何感情, 你只不過是他的一樣工具! 他正一步步將所有人推向地獄, 包括你那新情人Moran上校!”

 

“你的確知道, 無論如何我是不會背叛他?”

 

“他------” Sherlock幾乎脫口而出, 他預測不了如果Greg知道那以後所引發的連鎖效應有多大, 於是他只是頓了一頓, 說: “你給我滾。”

 

“我該說的都說了, 你好好的想清楚。” Greg站起來整理好自己的衣服, 走出兩步又停下: “關於Seb……憐憫不代表愛情, Sherlock, 不過你的心裡是沒有這種情感。”

 

***  
隣塌的煙鬼呻吟著轉身, 大煙的麻醉讓他與世隔絕, Sherlock倒是羨慕起來。

 

他好不甘心, 洩氣的盯著白布, 從一開始Athena跑來求救, 他便立即安排流浪客在監獄內外收集消息, 到大家計劃好一場空前絕後的劫獄表演, 該死的只是Harry的一個狀況就宣告棄糊!

 

Sherlock騰空腦袋, 然後將準備好的監獄建築結構圖和之後逃亡的兩張假身份證撕成碎塊, 連同白布一起點在塌旁的燈火上燒掉, 讓這段時間所花的心機都化作一縷青煙。

 

與Mycroft對著幹真的不是一個適當的選擇, 那天他已經被警告了: Irene寄了封恐嚇信來催逼要交出John和Harry, 否則便把Fairlie轉賣給Philip公爵夫人, Sherlock才不管她會把這所發霉俱樂部炸掉, 他最著緊的是Mycroft真是會交John出去, 而Mycroft提出的最後開價是要他接受Irene的婚約, 其他一切好商量; 好商量你個頭。

 

 

**“死肥鬼你想一拍兩散我樂意奉陪到底!!”**

**“我不明白為什麼我會有一個這麼愚蠢的弟弟, 不打緊, 你總有一天會來求我。”**

 

 

即使淪落到孤軍作戰毫無退路, Sherlock死都不會認輸, 眼下唯有Plan B: 就是不管三七廿一把John拖離倫敦。

 

天快亮了, 他按熄火苗準備動身離去之際, 門又被打開, 正確來說是被一堆軍裝警察撞開入來……

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 8th August – I worry about him, constantly.

 

經過那個 ‘血的洗禮’ 之後, 除了Mrs. Hudson會關心問候幾句之外, 莊園裡的僕人每每見到John都似是見鬼一樣退避三舍, 更加別說指派他工作了, 而Sherlock幾乎沒有回過莊園, 所以這些多出來的空餘時間John便找機會伏在Mycroft的房門外偷聽, 又或者翻倒他扔掉的垃圾, 看看會否得到有關Harry的消息, 可都只是被故意放出來的訊息, 例如Sherlock和Irene將會在哪一間教堂舉行婚禮, 會邀請什麼達官貴人, 準備了多少酒席等等, 不得要領之餘更令John提不起勁繼續進行搜查活動。

 

他阻止不了危險的逼近, 同時又要接受Sherlock要娶那個女人的事實。

 

根本睡不著的John未天亮就起床了, 走入僕傭走廊經過正廳時發現裡頭亮起燈, 他好奇的往門縫裡瞧, 比他還早起的Mycroft正坐在長餐檯前讀著泰晤士報, 一個戴著車伕帽子的男人正走近他, John的胃像是突然裝滿了石頭, 那不就是當天像拖玩偶的扯著Harry的頭髮在雪地上行走的男人嗎?

 

Mycroft並沒有因為他靠近而轉移視線, 車伕從口袋摸出巴掌大的卡紙------John估計那是相片------放在檯上, Mycroft瞟了一眼, 又沒有理會繼續看報紙。

 

車伕又從另一個口袋拿出了幾張摺疊成小塊的羊皮紙, 他將它們打開再放在檯上, 這次Mycroft終於放下報紙, 在懷中掏出一副眼鏡, 拿起羊皮紙仔細閱讀。

 

愈讀他的面色就愈難看, 車伕肯定感覺到老闆的氣壓逐漸變低, 於是摘下頭上的帽子, 似乎把它擋在胸口前就會增添一點的安全感。

 

“這是真的？” Mycroft冷冷道。

 

“是的, 已經在保險公司確認了, 這些文件是千真萬確。”

 

“既然文件是真的為什麼保險公司會讓你帶走, 還有是誰擁有那間所謂的公司?”

 

“那公司全名是英國皇家保誠有限公司, 持有人是閣下您…我只是向那經理提起你的名字, 他沒多問就給我這些紙了。”

 

Mycroft摘下眼鏡掐住自己的鼻樑, **簡直難以相信。**

 

“主上容許我說一句話嗎?”

 

Mycroft不動亦不作聲。

 

“雖然我待在那裡的時間不長, 但我看得出上校好喜歡他, 而他…他好享受這一切, 所以------”

 

“夠了。” Mycroft的食指和中指夾著眼鏡框柄指向車伕: “不要向我報告一些無意義的事情, Dimmock, 你現在只要專注負責Greg的人生安全就夠了, 他的情緒如何高漲不在你工作範疇之內。”

 

“我個人認為主上無謂在Lestrade身上再浪費時間。”

 

“跟你說話已經在我的浪費時間了…” Mycroft忽然盯著門縫, 剎那John感到他們四目交視, 他立即退後, 但已經太遲了。

 

“John? 進來吧。”

 

Shit。

 

John只好硬著頭皮推開門, Mycroft把羊皮紙收到懷裡, 又耍了個手勢, Dimmock便退下, 在他經過時John不禁打了個冷顫。

 

坐著的人不見了剛才冷酷的模樣, 只是用拇指指甲刮著桌上的花痕, 說不定裡頭還藏著John的血和肉呢?

 

“John, do shut the door。”

 

他照做了, 然後靠在門邊不敢走上前, Mycroft抬高頭, 眼裡閃著一種另類的目光打量他, 視線慢慢流向那包紮住的左手。

 

“勇敢顯然是對愚昧的美化, 你覺得呢?”

 

“我不明白你在說什麼。”

 

“你處處為別人著想, 這般的善心Sherlock似乎不太欣賞。” Mycroft的嘴角向上揚起, 皮笑肉不笑。

 

“為此我應該要向你道歉的, 但是你要明白, 並不是因為Mrs. Hudson的關係, 而是莊園需要像Anderson這類的豬頭來平衡一下, 不過他若不再檢點些, 你就會見到他應有的下場。”

 

John抿嘴不語。

 

“來, 這裡有東西是給你的。”

 

Mycroft將Dimmock第一樣放下的東西推前, John行近去看。

 

是一張相片, 相中是一個浮腫難辨的女人的特寫。

 

“你認識相中的女人, 對不?”

 

John驚愕地閉著氣息, 眼睛不停分析相中的人是否活著, 天啊, 他以為自己的心臟不跳了。

 

“那天監獄的晚餐剛好有洋蔥湯, 而她又忘記了自己對洋蔥過敏, 吃了之後過敏症發作, 只差一點點, ” Mycroft用手指比劃著: “差一點點她就玩完了。”

 

John強忍住衝動不走上前撕碎那譏諷的笑臉, 他努力地在喉嚨中搾出點聲音說: “一碗湯的份量不會足以使她發脹到這樣的程度…” 他的手指狠狠的戳著那張照片: “這是赤裸裸的謀殺!”

 

“放鬆, 她還活著。”

 

“為什麼, 為什麼要做這些小動作? 只要你一個命令, 我和Harry便可以無聲地在地球上消失…為什麼?!”

 

“其實有很多事情是可以避免的, 前提是你夠聰明的話。”

 

“你究竟想怎麼樣?”

 

“是你想怎麼樣, 你猜猜以她這個狀況還可以撐多久?”

 

John深深吸一口氣, 讓更多的氧氣運進大腦, 但唯有一片混沌。

 

“你知道醫療事故在獄中並不罕見吧?”

 

“我…我…” **\------我還有什麼可以搾取?**

 

“事實沒有比你所認知的表面那麼複雜; 你知道應該怎樣做。”

 

**說出來John**

 

“放過她吧, 我…我…我什麼都願意做…My lord。”

 

Mycroft伸直了腰, 不語的盯住他。

 

**我要你親口逐個字說出來**

 

John低下頭, 緊閉雙眼說: “我求求你。”

 

**Great**

 

“你覺得自己可以做到什麼嗎?”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“你能理解你的主人我那套 ‘經濟效益’ 的理論嗎? 你憑什麼要我放過她?”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“這樣吧, 現在Greg不在莊園我都很不方便, 你來頂替他的位置當我的貼身男僕, 或者Harry有機會調往有優良設備的醫院, 你同意嗎?”

 

“那…Sherlock怎麼辦?” **\------哎, 好像有點兒不對勁。**

 

“這就是重點…”

 

Mycroft站起來, 椅子被這動作推得 **[嘰!]** 地向後, 他畢直地走向John, 後者被那巨大的壓迫感嚇得向後退, 可是後面是一道緊閉的門, Mycroft雙手按在門上把John套在中間, 令人暈眩的古龍水味迎面撲過來, 無處可逃的他只能投降的低著頭, 盡量避開那熾熱的目光, 高大的男人低語著:

 

“我擔心他, 時常地。但他經常任性地做出一些危害自己及他人的事, 無知地。我將你從他身邊抽走是為大家好, 如果你真是有一顆善心想要拯救所有人的話, 你就得100%服從我所有指令, 包括讓你違抗他, 你能夠做得到嗎?”

 

我就是成就了他對Sherlock的報復嗎? 可是我已經沒有選擇了, John無力地點點頭。

 

“從現在這一刻開始, 你不再屬於Sherlock Holmes。”

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 8th August – Aren’t all of us stuck with the choices we made? ---Downton Abby

 

街上的人聲隨著晨光的出現而消殆匿跡, 蘇豪區又變回死寂悽涼, 宛如吸血鬼一樣, 太陽升起就是他們作息之時, 但寂靜並沒有入侵那一幢四層高的奢華建築物, 在那誇張奪目的大門前有一個穿著輕佻花俏的男子正對著一個警官叫嚷。

 

“你這沒腦袋的老傢伙! 帶了那麼多的軍裝警察在這裡進進出出! 胡亂騷擾我那些尊貴的會員! 有什麼投訴你擔當得起嗎?!”

 

“這是你神聖的俱樂部半年內發生的第二單兇殺案, 總經理, 而且今次死的人是一位公爵, 這裡的保安系統無以倫比的差, 令我懷疑你是否有份參與當中的謀殺活動。”

 

“呸! 每日都有人死! 窯子裡病死一個娼妓算我的, Philip公爵樹敵眾多被人做掉也算我的? 當警察可舒服啊, 不用腦隨便捉一個替死鬼就能下班! 你叫Lestrade對不? 你的局長是這裡的熟客我的老友, 打一通電話你就死無葬身之地!”

 

“順便打給你的律師, 我現在就以阻差辦公的罪名來拘捕你。”

 

“老不死你知不知道我的老闆是誰? 是 **HOLME------S!** ”

 

“又怎樣?” Sherlock突然出現在經理背後輕聲說。

 

 **“嘩!!!!!!”** 經理嚇得整個彈起, 驚魂未定, 只見那一身叫化子打扮的Holmes老么拉著Lestrade探長走進俱樂部。

 

剛才那幾個軍裝警察奉命搜查煙窖裡會否有嫌疑犯, 當他們把Sherlock拉起身一看…任誰都不願意把橫禍杆上身, 尤其是這個姓氏所帶來的, 於是他們當之瘟神的將Sherlock送出門口, 然後他就見到那一幕了。

 

***  
Fairlie, 四樓第四間貴賓房。

 

與地下煙窖完全不同, 那是一間很乾淨、充滿俗氣香薰、掛著很多大小不同的性交畫像的套房, Philip公爵的肥厚裸屍就伏在沙發旁, 頭顱浸在血泊中。

 

“發現死者的是他今早預約的妓女, 她到了約定時間來叫門卻沒有任何回應, 而且門從裡面鎖上, 當她找人破門進入就是現在的狀況了。死者頭顱中了致命的一槍, 室內沒有搜尋到兇器或者是兇手的痕跡, 是一單密室殺人事件。” Gareth Lestrade站在牆角解說。

 

Sherlock進入了忘我狀態的蹲下翻弄著屍體, 然後又站起來研究沙發對上的一扇窗子, 上面有一個子彈孔, 從那裡望出去, 下面就是大街, 而離屋約莫有一百五十碼是一座空屋的荒廢天台, 那裡滿佈雜物, 絕對適合給人匿藏。

 

“你覺得有人可能由那麼遠的距離用槍打死一個人而不被發現嗎?” Gareth問道。

 

“可能, 如果有一支很精密、聲音小又射程遠的氣槍, 加上一個技術高明的槍手……” Sherlock轉身望向他: “全英國不會超過五個人可以做得到…”

 

“而你已經知道是誰, 對不?”

 

Sherlock眨著眼睛不作聲。

 

“Holmes?”

 

“剛從愛爾蘭回來的陸軍上校Sebastian Moran, 他的射擊技術在英國可謂首屈一指, 而且他和公爵正涉及一宗走私鑽石的案件------”

 

Gareth衝出門口咆哮地指示他的手下: **“你! 去對面的天台搜索一下有沒有子彈殼留下! 你! 帶一隊人馬給我拘捕那個Moran------”**

 

“慢著Lestrade! 沒有用的!”

 

**“什麼沒有用?! 我現在就要打那天殺的入死牢!”**

 

“首先你沒有實質證據證明是他做, 即使罪証確鑿, 以Moran的地位一定會有人自動來頂罪, 你魯莽行動, 是否想有一支以上的軍隊包圍警場?。”

 

“即是現在幹什麼也是勞而無功了?!”

 

“沒錯, 所以我勸你還是解除這裡的封鎖, 將這案件歸類成懸案, 是的, 因為你們對於兇手根本是束手無策------”

 

 **“靠!”** 老Lestrade走上前抓起Sherlock骯髒的衣領將他拉近自己: “我不明白, 既然你的混帳哥哥不要他了, 為什麼不讓他回家而是轉賣給Moran? 已經過了那麼多年, 姓Lestrade的該還的都還夠了?! ”

 

Sherlock抿著嘴, 他發現自己開始不敢跟姓Lestrade的溝通。

 

“當年我的一個錯誤使我失去了兒子, 繼而我的妻子…如果現在我將這個殺人犯定了罪, 他就可以回家了, 對吧?”

 

“你的兒子不是我的貼身男僕, 對於他的事我一概不知。”

 

**“Holmes!”**

 

“長官!”

 

外面的年輕探員朝他們喊著, 可是Gareth依然瞪著Sherlock。

 

“長官! 我們真是要到上校的家去捉人嗎? **長官!** ”

 

 **“不用了!”** Gareth扔開Sherlock: “讓仵鑿來清理屍體…我們回警場結案。”

 

“哇耶, 兇手找到了?”

 

Gareth掉頭怒瞪著年輕探員, 後者嚇得挺胸立正起來, 聲音帶點顫動: “我們要派人通知公爵夫人嗎?”

 

探長忽然無力垂下雙肩地嘆氣, 看似一下子老了很多: “回去再說吧。” 然後推住年輕探員一起下樓, 指揮大伙們收隊。

 

Sherlock卻回頭看著屍體, 歪嘴一笑, 他悄悄地離開Fairlie, 邊走邊脫掉身上的偽裝, 再召喚了一輛馬車, 直接往市中心的電報局出發, 是時候約Irene吃一頓晚餐。

 

馬車轔轔地穿過繁雜喧鬧的街道, 外邊有在賣苦力的、賣報紙的還有送牛奶的, 還有幾個是愛爾蘭陸戰隊隊員所喬裝成賣生果的, 然後Sherlock瞥見了一個面如死灰的男子正反方向經過, 是Greg。

 

那陰沈的臉使Sherlock以為他已經知道了, 事情突然急轉到無可挽救的地步! Sherlock猛敲著車廂令車伕停下, 他跳下車想攔住Greg, 但馬車剛好停在一間賣葡萄酒的店鋪, 他的視線無可避免地投進裡面。

 

然後他知道發生什麼事了。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Year 1887, 8th August – Silent Jealousy, don’t you leave me alone…

 

閹悶的 **[噗!]** 一聲, 侍者順熟地將酒塞從酒瓶中拔出來, 又不徐不慢地斟一小口的紅酒在Burgundy水晶杯中, Mycroft優雅地拿起它轉一個圈, 在自己的鼻子下晃一晃, 再滑入嘴巴。

 

“這支紅酒是1885年義大利西西里, Donnafugata家族的出品, 所取用的葡萄是100% Nero d' Avola, 這品種跟Shiraz很相似, 不少客人都選擇這款酒用作招待婚宴上……”

 

酒侍展開猛烈攻勢向Mycroft推銷產品, 他就為著Sherlock的訂婚儀式時款客所需要的紅酒在作選擇, 倚在檯子旁的John卻一隻字都聽不入耳, 因為在被灌了四杯不同的紅酒之後就開始醉了, 但他努力保持警覺望著Mycroft, 恐防一不留神就會出意外。

 

“噯, 你也來一點。” Mycroft拿起那支紅酒斟進另一隻空杯。

 

“不不…已經夠了。”

 

Mycroft舉起半滿的杯子對著他, 那沉著的樣子使John幾乎能夠用肉眼看見他身上散發出來的冷空氣。

 

根本不是想他試酒, 他想他醉, 酒精和恐懼令John手震地握住杯子, 裡面的液體跟隨搖盪, 他只是沾一小口。

 

“大口一點。”

 

John無奈呷一大口, 灼熱的酒精再度滑過食道流入胃中, 他感覺到胃液和紅酒在混合翻騰, 他吁口氣放下酒杯, 連耳朵都紅了, 他按一按自己發熱的臉龐。

 

他在挑戰我的底線嗎?

 

“John, 你的嘴角…”

 

John立即用食指掃一下, Mycroft突然捉住他那隻手, 把那沾有紅酒的手指唅在濕熱的嘴裡, 由於這個動作實在太驚嚇, John一時間反不過應來, 同時, 店舖的大門被暴力撞開了。

 

***  
Sherlock像一頭蠻牛撞開了門然後幾乎滾入裡面, 像是較準時間, 他見到的第一眼就是Mycroft將John的食指吮吸這一幕, 那僅一至兩秒的光景足以見到John並沒有任何反抗或是想抽回自己手指的動靜, 只是害羞地低著頭, 雖然看不見表情, 但雙耳都紅透了。

 

聽到 **[呯!]** 的撞門聲John這才抽出手指, 猛地回頭看過去, 嚇得心臟漏跳一下, 他從未見過Sherlock這模樣, 即使上次自己為Sarah的事也比不上現在的盛怒: 眼睛瞪大得快要掉下來、鼻孔擴張、嘴巴彷彿一開便有藍色的火焰噴出來。

 

他以為自己死定了。

 

Mycroft愣了一愣: “你抽了大煙?”

 

“我不知道你會以人類的手指來作佐酒, Mycroft。” Sherlock吃力地在牙縫嘶嘶說出了一句。

 

“那是因為John的手指沾上一點兒紅酒, 你應該慶幸的是我吮吸的不是他的嘴巴。”

 

“ **John!** 你的主人在這裡! 過來!”

 

John別過紅臉低下頭, 盯著檯上那支意大利紅酒, 並沒有任何要走動的意欲, Mycroft向著那個酒侍說: “你看不見Sir Sherlock需要服侍嗎?”

 

“不! 我確切知道我在叫誰! **John! 我對你說過了什麼? 過來這裡!** ”

 

“噢, 我忘記通知你, John已經升格成為我的貼身僕人, 他再不會為你服務, non serviam**, Sherlock。 ”

 

Sherlock衝過去發瘋的將桌上所有的酒瓶杯子都掃下地、 **[呯鏗噹瑯!!!]** 地震動著整個空間, Mycroft 示意酒侍退下, 那侍者立即連蹦帶跑的走出街外, John緊張得冒出冷汗來了。

 

Mycroft又在John的耳邊說: “我說得沒有錯吧? 你看見他抽大煙後是多麼暴戾嗎?”

 

居然還細咬John的耳朵, Sherlock大聲吼叫: **“我不准你再接近John Watson!”**

 

“我是在執拾你的玩具, 你應該感謝我。”

 

“你在沒有得到我的允許之下碰他!”

 

“是他主動來求我。”

 

“大家都知道你抓住了阿基里斯的腳跟, 他------”

 

“你知道嗎? 可以令到你像只野獸般向我咆哮發洩的一個下人我覺他對Holmes家族好危險, 總有一天你會為了他對著mommy撒賴, 你又知道我對有潛在危險的人和物件會有什麼行動嗎?”

 

John整個人一震。

 

“我會殺了你。”

 

“是的, 你會。不過你要記住, John在Fairlie的賣身契上持有人名字是我, 我喜歡怎樣碰他做他滅掉他你沒有權力阻止, 至少在你弑兄之前。”

 

Sherlock逕自跨過地上的混亂去拉住John的手直接將他帶走, 但他居然拍開自己的手, Sherlock當場愣住了。

 

“你不認為這個答案夠清楚嗎?”

 

“Come along John, please…” Sherlock幾乎在哀求著, 如果我失去了你, 我會變成什麼?

 

“婚約。” 這是Mycroft一直提出的議案。

 

“Irene Adler不值得令我們陷入僵局, Mycroft。”

 

“已經不是說值不值得, 對於你也好, Watson也好, 事情發展到只有我才能給予大家救贖, 接受它, Harry Watson就會無罪釋放; 他們兩姐弟的賣身契持有人的名字轉成你的, 我以後再不會與John有非尋常的接觸, it’s a fair deal。”

 

“Fair? 我現在就去找Lestrade去告訴他知道當年是你一手策劃Holloway的貪污案, 是你設局逼使他父親貪污, 是你毀掉他的一切。”

 

“他剛在外面走了沒多久, 去追他說呀, 但你要是敢說我保證以後你就看不見原來的John Watson。”

 

“這就是原因嗎? 你這就是做給他看嗎?”

 

“是你說要一拍兩散的; John, 脫光你的衣服。”

 

John征了一征望向Mycroft。

 

‘服從我所有指令’

 

他呆立了一會兒, 然後著手解開自己的裇衫, Sherlock一把抓住他那只被包紮著的手: “你瘋了?!”

 

“待他脫光後我就會在這張桌上狠狠地幹他, 你喜歡就站在這裡看, 不喜歡就走開, 我說過你沒有權力阻止。”

 

“我不相信你會對他怎樣, 你的理智告訴 **你不會**!”

 

“何不? 你要老套的對抗我, 我就用老套的手段來對付你, John Watson, 繼續脫你的衣服!”

 

Sherlock更加用力抓住John的手, 舊傷口的痛楚令他皺著眉。

 

一段很沉長、令人窒息的對峙。

 

Sherlock腦裡飛快地運算逃跑路線和如何避開特務的追蹤, 但看見失去意志的John, 那Holmes的超凡自制力的基因發揮了作用, 保持頭腦清明才能解決問題, 他深吸一口氣, 又長長吁出來, 最後放開了John。

 

“很好, 我正要找Adler。”

 

“我想我們已經替你選擇好哪一款酒最適合用作招待在你和Irene的婚禮上, 對不John? 我們回家去吧。”

 

**“Mycroft!”**

 

“當婚禮完成後那已修訂的契約就會送到你手上。” Mycroft說著拉住John大步離開。

 

“你知道憐憫都是愛的一種?” Sherlock的聲音一時間微不可聞。

 

這是Holmes永遠不會懂。

 

Mycroft的嘴角不易察覺地抽搐了一下, 猛地拉開門和John一起走了, Sherlock頹地坐在椅上, 幾乎沒眨到眼的定著, 他居然讓John被帶走了…有其他人在場Mycroft也敢正大光明地唅著John的手指, 他們獨處不就……

 

**不知廉恥!**

 

Sherlock是如何再三警告他不要聽從Mycroft的說話, 但他依然像飛蛾撲火的墜入疑惑的網羅, 然而, John並沒有表露出一絲委屈或者抗拒的情緒, 甚至有一點點的…享受, 這才是Sherlock最接受不到, 這才是令他一直引以為傲的理智被轟至崩潰。

 

外面的酒侍還未敢進去, 他拿起檯上餘下的酒瓶幹著, 大煙的餘韻和酒精的幹勁交合, 彷彿能夠把John從腦海中趕出去, John的笑顏、John的聲音、John的氣味、John的溫度, 然後這些美好的東西都被Mycroft擁在懷裡------

 

一股痛苦的妒火冒地騰昇, 他站起來將手上的東西都扔在牆上, 可憐的酒瓶被砸成粉碎, 紅酒散濺一地, 他再拾起檯上其他的酒瓶和杯子, 扔到旁邊的酒櫃, 那裡屹立著的一排酒瓶應聲爆裂, 液體如湧泉流出, 似乎還不夠, 他索性走過去把整個櫃拉倒。

 

**[轟!]**

 

 _**_  
Non serviam _是拉丁文, 為 “我不再為祢服務”, 路西法在墜落前對天主所說的。_

 

 

***  
Mycroft一出門口便對那酒侍說, Sherlock在貴鋪有造成任何的破壞, 請將賬單一次過寄到Holmes的府上, 哎, 他還需要一點獨處的時間。

 

被拉著走的John還處於驚駭之中, 方才的醉意全都飛走了, 他依然手執著自己的衣領發呆, 腳步差些就跟不上, Mycroft於是停下來站在他的面前, 把他的鈕釦扣上, John抬起頭望進那對啡色無光的眼珠。

 

**這個人到底都幹了什麼?**

 

“Sherlock和Irene的婚禮勢在必行。” Mycroft的聲音聽著很虛無飄渺, 他佻皮的輕掐一下John的下巴: “馬車到了。”

 

一輛鑲嵌住Holmes徽號的馬車抵至, 身為主人的Mycroft居然走去打開門讓僕人先上, John卻站著不動。

 

“不要讓我命令你。”

 

雖然馬車行駛得不快, 但John難受得想吐了, 他意識到原來自己在Sherlock心目佔有的那一席之位, 卻完全沒有感到一絲愉快, 因為他, Sherlock被迫做著他不喜歡做的事情, 就是他, 成為了Sherlock的一根軟肋。

 

又或者只是他那該死的佔有慾沖昏頭腦。

 

John偷瞄一下正望著街景的Mycroft, 他不相信這個人的血管跟自己一樣是流著紅色的血, 他可以為了一己私慾而不擇手段, 當年為了得到Greg而去摧毀他的家庭; 今天他又為了Fairlie, 以及兩大家族結合後所形成的權和利, 而利用我去迫自己的兄弟完婚, 最可笑的是Sherlock居然接受了, 為了我! 可是John好清楚即使婚禮完成後, Mycroft一定不會放過自己和Harry, 因為他知道得太多了, 這個想法使他的胃又再抽搐。

 

“你被我嚇壞了。” Mycroft望過來, John不安的挪動身體: “你相信Sherlock。” 陳述句, 永遠都是在陳述。

 

“不要說他在誣蔑你。”

 

“是的, Sherlock說的話一字不虛, 可是他沒有說出事實的全部, 我亦沒有必要解釋, 因為我並不感到抱歉。”

 

 **\------真的不抱歉?** Mycroft如是問著自己。

 

“Mr. Lestrade對你來說算是什麼?”

 

 **\------對啊, 他對我算是什麼?** 他再次望向窗外。

 

“Ice man。” John忍不住嘀咕了一句。

 

“你要為你的說話付出代價, John。”

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 8th August – The grit on the lens, the fly in the ointment

 

即使是接近八月中旬的熱暑天, 聖巴茨醫院停屍間卻是永恆不變的陰風陣陣, Irene瑟縮著點上一支煙, 血紅色的嘴唇深深吸啜著, 煙頭 [滋] 地刷紅一下, 白霧呼地自鼻孔噴出, 好不容易才吐出一句來: “我約你出來是有要事談而不是來觀摩屍體。”

 

對, 她居然主動找上門。

 

Sherlock裝作沒聽見逕自走到那張陳放屍體的長檯旁, 他似是隆重介紹珍品一樣的拉起白布: “我想讓你看一看你的未來。”

 

白布之下的是早上被人一鎗打爆頭死了在Fairlie的Philip公爵。

 

Irene用力吸一口煙來掩飾自己正打著哆嗦的身體。

 

“你也會害怕屍體嗎?”

 

“難道對著死屍應該要表現出歡欣的笑容嗎? ” 女人朝著慘白的牆壁假笑一下, 細長的魚尾紋爬滿了兩邊眼角, 厚厚的妝容都為之扭曲。

 

Sherlock放下白布卻未有蓋上屍體: “看著我, 然後告訴我你不害怕。”

 

Irene的假笑溶解了, 努力控制雙眼只是看著他: “別這樣冷酷, 好歹我也是你的未婚妻呀。”

 

“哦, 到這個時候就來搬弄這一套, 你忘了自己就是提出取消婚約的那個?”

 

“不, 我不這樣說又如何看得出Mycroft是否真心想與我結成一家? 我從來都沒有想過要取消婚約, 我們的兄長都是對的, Holmes和Adler兩大家族的聯婚是史無前例的偉大, 我甚至堅信並承我們blue blood的孩子可以改寫大英帝國的衰亡局勢……”

 

Sherlock是打從心底裡不喜歡Irene這個女人, 尤其是她那股幾乎使人作嘔的刺鼻香水, 但他依然忍著呼吸的走近她, 直至自己的影子染黑了她的臉龐。

 

“今早公爵在Fairlie等的人是你, 而不是妓女, 你到達的時候他已經死了, 然後你給錢讓那個妓女扒光了他, 再裝作發現屍體…或者下次你應該揀一種是Fairlie的沉俗香薰能夠掩蓋的香水, 但這不是重點…”

 

Irene的雙唇抿成一線, 呼吸開始紊亂起來, Sherlock正因她的顫慄而感到一絲快意, 他望進那雙充滿恐懼的眼睛繼續說: “公爵有一個消息要與你分享, 但當他試圖說的時候就被鎗殺了, 這個秘密是會要人命的, 但你不曉得是否已經連累了你, 那個誰會否置你於死地。”

 

“而剛巧, 你知道那個所謂的秘密, 對吧?” 說畢女人瞟一眼門外, 外面只有正在守候的Athena: “看在老天的份上快點說!”

 

**哼**

 

“從一開始根本就沒有鑽礦, 是Moriarty利用一批鑽石和幾個扮演走私的演員來將你和公爵混糊塗, 好了, Philip公爵是個幌子用來增加可信性, 淘空了你手上所有的資產, 使你不得不變賣Fairlie的股份去支持那個鑽礦公司, 可是不知何故被公爵發現了, 然後作為騙案副手的Moran上校及時一鎗將他打死。”

 

聽罷Irene有點暈眩, 手上的香煙已經燒到盡頭, 她儘量使自己的聲音不至那麼絕望: “ Mycroft也知道了嗎?”

 

“他不知道…尚未, 但試想一下當他知道你手上已經沒有籌碼會有什麼反應? 對於他來說, 到底是Fairlie, 還是你的子宮更加重要?”

 

其實Sherlock亦秤砣不准。

 

“此外, 雖然我不清楚Moriarty覺得你還有什麼利用價值, 但我敢肯定當限額用光之後你的下場一定不好看。”

 

Irene瞥一眼在Sherlock身後的屍體: “現在我應該怎麼辦? 我的股份已經賣得七七八八了……”

 

“離開倫敦回老家。”

 

Irene的腦袋頓了一頓, 然後失聲笑了出來: “哈! 這就是整個對話的真正重點! 兜了一個大圈就是想我對Watson死心!”

 

“噢, Irene, 你已經有一條腿踏進棺材了, 別將專注力浪費在他們身上好不?”

 

Irene彈下煙頭, 嘴巴靠上Sherlock的耳朵喃喃地說: “你想像不到我有多憎恨他們, 尤其是John Watson, 他不但止勾引了我哥哥, 現在又要搶我的未婚夫…即使要粉身碎骨我也要他先死在我面前…”

 

“所以我與Kent Adler是出乎地相似嗎?”

 

“ **你就是他,** 親愛的, 今天我已經聽和看得太多了, 多謝你的資訊, 下一步該怎麼走我心中有數, 我們到這裡吧。”

 

Irene轉身推門出去, Athena立即尾隨跟著, 忽然間諜小姐掉頭向Sherlock用口形說: “Fool。”

 

Sherlock不知道自己的贏面有多少, 但是可以做的都做了, 他盤算出一個最壞的情況, 就是不得不展開殺戮, 包括陪伴自己一起長大的哥哥。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 8th August – One day he’ll cross the line

 

牆壁上的鐘擺無聲地來回晃動, 大鐘的長短針雙雙重疊在 **'XI'** 上, Mycroft拉上窗簾掩蓋了沒有半點星光的黑夜, 燈光將他的影子投射在簾上, John又看見那雙犄角了。

 

Mycroft左手忽然使力掐住自己的右肩, 又條地望向書檯, 檯上有一瓶圓形白色瓷製裝的藥膏, 上面有著雕刻了一顆很美麗的希臘女人頭像, 他伸手過去, 用指尖愛撫著 ‘她’ 。

 

Gregory是一顆棋子, Irene是一顆棋子, John是一顆棋子, Sherlock都是一顆棋子, 控制棋子, 不一定要摧殘他們的肉體和意志, 而是勾取他們最關切於心的人物, 一個連繫一個, 甚至會帶來額外的效益, 但Mycroft開始不肯定究竟那些效益抵不抵得上損失。

 

他壓根兒不相信Sherlock會聽話接受婚約, 但老實說Mycroft已經他媽的不在乎了, 即使婚約弄砸, 他還有一百個方法可以拿下Fairlie、而有資格誕下Holmes子嗣亦不只Adler一個貴族, 他只是因為Sherlock不受控制而惱怒, 他愈是叛逆就愈發令人想支配, 因為掌舵一切才能給予Mycroft……他稱之為祥和, 相反, 就是極度恐慌。

 

所以要控制他親愛的弟弟, 是必需要更加極端的鼓勵才會得到真正妥協。

 

雙膝跪地的John在他轉身之前及時低下頭, Mycroft來到大床前坐下, 身上正散發出一陣龐大的Alpha male氣勢, 他目不轉睛地盯著地上的人。

 

同時我亦要收取應得的利息。

 

“你知道當我生氣時, Greg會怎樣做嗎?”

 

“我不知道, 先生。” John的心跳開始加速。

 

“他會取悅我, 你又知道他是怎樣取悅我嗎?”

 

“我不知道, 先生。”

 

“Look me up, John。”

 

John鼓起勇氣看著他。

 

“其實你應該會比Greg更加出色, 你待在Fairlie的一段時間, 難道連一點點勾引男人的技巧也學不會嗎?”

 

“但你答應了Sherlock…不會碰我…”

 

Mycroft偏著頭: “你沒有認真在聽, 我答應他的是在婚禮之後, 現在我要你怎樣做就得怎樣做。”

 

“如果他知道後會有什麼後果?”

 

“如果你不服從我又會有什麼後果? 噢, John, 如果你令我夠開心, 或者我可以讓Sherlock解除婚約。”

 

John剎時忘記了呼吸, Mycroft甚至看見他腦海的齒輪飛快運轉, **如果乖乖地躺下被操便不會有事……什麼事都不會發生……?**

 

“爬過來, John, and show me。”

 

出乎意料的是, John居然很鎮靜的解開胸前的鈕釦, 結實的胸膛透出好曖昧的氣息, 他忍住羞愧爬到Mycroft腳絆前, 攀扯跨坐上他的身上, 那人挑起眉像等待看表演, 在那一刻John遲疑了, 可還是低頭吻下去。

 

當作他是Sherlock便是了。

 

那是一個熱情纏綿, 令人暈眩的吻, 兩條舌頭互相交纏著, Mycroft的古龍水和他本身的體味充斥住John的口腔和鼻孔, 這同Sherlock那一次不同, 這是輕柔的, 優雅的, 熾熱的, 致命的…

 

慈祥的天父啊, 我墜落了。

 

Mycroft帶著他翻了個身, 換成John躺在他的身下, 那人像是君王俯視臣子一樣看著自己, John似是豁出去, 抬起頸子吻上去 -----繼續剛才那心弦的吻, Mycroft像情人一樣地品嚐著那兩片嘴唇, 又別個了頭把John的整隻耳朵含住, 再伸出舌頭往耳窩一舔, John肉麻得縮起脖子, 可是濕熱的舌尖更是往下攻擊, 開始時像貓舔舐著他的頸項, 然後大口大口地吸啜, 把皮膚點出好幾大塊的紅印來。

 

“嗯…啊…”

 

John臉色已經泛起紅潮, 下身已經硬起來 ------我還沒有開始咧, Mycroft把手移下, 伸入John的褲襠裡面, 一扼。

 

John咬著唇低吟一下弓起身, 身體更加貼住Mycroft, 環著手在他的背部, 顫抖地感受住那人的搓揉, 手指和指甲的掐刮使他不禁流出分泌物, 分泌物和手汗混合一起, 使他的手掌心更加滑膩地擼著。

 

而Mycroft另一隻手往他的後庭探索, 一只手指入侵著那緊繃的洞穴, John [哎!] 一聲的一口大力咬在Mycroft的右肩上, 痛得他不得不放開手。

 

他退開坐在床上, 摸著自己被咬的位置, 傻了眼說: “根本從來沒有男人碰過你, 包括Sherlock。”

 

John尷尬地點點頭。

 

What a night!

 

Mycroft摸一摸已經硬起來的下身, 湊過去再次壓下, John依然沒有反抗, 只是帶著迷惘的眼神望住他, Mycroft垂下一半眼簾, 蜻蜓點水式輕吻著John的嘴唇, 利用分開時的空隙說: “Sherlock…的禁慾能力…強得…在我的想像…之外啊…”

 

然後又是一段痴纏深長的激吻, 就是自己失控之前, Mycroft拉住了韁繩鬆開口, 但他仍然趴在John的身上, 在他的耳邊呢喃著: “而現在, 你…得返回自己的睡房。” 他有點艱難的說著。

 

“什麼?” John依然沉醉在剛才激吻的餘韻中, 不明所以的問。

 

“一, 我不喜歡處男, 因為沒啥經驗, ** _\------撒謊;_ ** 二, 你令我覺得我在上一個孩子 _ **\------撒謊,**_ 待你豐富了經驗先再來吧。”

 

什麼意思? John瞪大眼睛望住他, 好幾秒才起身跳下床, 抓住自己的下滑至腳跟的褲穿上, 他在玩什麼把戲?

 

Mycroft盯著他整理衣服的動作, John卻頭也不回的關門離開了。

 

“三, 因為Greg。” Mycroft無力地對住空氣說。

 

其實Sherlock很了解他。

 

 


	10. Mozart's Requiem- III. Sequentia

Year 1887, 9 August

 

Dies irae, dies illa, Solvet saeclum in favilla, Teste David cum Sibylla ------ Mozart's Requiem- III. Sequentia

 

(Day of wrath, that day, shall consume the world in ashes, as foretold by David and the Sibyl. )

 

神在發怒之日, 在這一日, 世界將消耗成灰燼, 就像大衛和女巫所預言一樣

 

 

“很久以前, 有一家三口, 父親是一名威武的副典獄長, 母親則是賢淑的家庭主婦, 以及一個認為自己將會青出於藍的兒子, 他們很快樂地生活, 直至一個男人出現。

 

那男人鐘情於扮演上帝的角色, ‘祂’ 是來懲罰他們所犯下的罪孽, ‘祂’ 是來摧毀一切。 兒子眼看自己即將家破人亡, 他於是向 ‘上帝’ 奉獻自己以換來一絲的和平, 果然, 這奏效了。

 

然而, 那一絲的和平帶來的痛苦超越了母親能夠所承受, 不消半年便抑鬱致死; 父親則是每天生活在內疚的旋渦之中, 他連累了自己兒子掉進那巨大的齒輪中逐格磨碎, 屈辱更是像詛咒一樣炮烙印在自己的額頭上, 直至死去。故事講完了。”

 

“我好肯定墓碑上沒有刻上這麼多字, Seb。”

 

“它是沒有, 但這是真實, 是過去的、也是當前發生的, 所以現在我們站在這裡。”

 

Greg和Moran一道站在墓地, 在這個瀰漫著青草腥味的傍晚, 悶熱隨著夕陽西下散退, 涼風輕拂二人的身軀, Greg放下一束馬可百合在一塊刻有十字的墓碑前, 他環顧四周, 地方十分整齊乾淨, 他知道是Mycroft定時讓人來打理。

 

“不是想勾起你不愉快的記憶, 只是這樣不正常。”

 

Moran的一頭金髮映著橙紅的斜陽使Greg得瞇著眼看他。

 

“你是在批判我嗎?”

 

“不, 沒有人能夠批判誰, 但我想你重新回憶過去, 當在你母親的墳前。”

 

“悼念是一種浪費時間的虛偽儀式, 對現實並沒有任何意義……” **\------當她死的時候, 我正在那人的床上溫存, 卻沒有半點羞愧------** “我恐怕Dr. Perho已經在大宅裡等著我們了。”

 

Moran一手挽著想離開的Greg, 強迫他望著自己: “那想一想將來, 你想留在我的身邊, 定還是一個專制無道的暴君?”

 

Greg的眼珠顫了一下, 這個人可以信任嗎?

 

“跟我回愛爾蘭, 我推薦你加入我旗下的支部隊做上尉官, 以你的好身手和領導才能, 一定很快會晉升到校官級別, 到時候我們並肩作戰, 無往而不利。”

 

作戰? 敵人是誰? 大不列顛還是Holmes? Greg瞟了一眼在遠處的Dimmock, 他倚著馬車低著頭噴煙, 裝作沒有留意他們。

 

“My lord, 我喜歡你, 但遠遠未及可以令我離開倫敦的地步。”

 

“可是你不見得有退路了, 昨天, Mycroft帶著他另一個男僕招搖過市, 一個新寵物! 現在你在他心目中是在什麼位置呢? 事態在不斷演變哪!”

 

Mycroft在John耳邊吹氣的情景立刻浮現在Greg的腦海…可能Mycroft已經不想弄我回去, 又或者在整個表演的開始時就看中了Watson……

 

Moran走前一步取回他的焦點, Greg盯著他那兩片有點發黑的嘴唇開合: “我連船票都準備好, 其中一張包括你的父親…抑或你想一輩子留在這裡當僕人?”

 

如果可以服侍Mycroft一輩子的話, 我願意, 但是他不要我, 又等不等於可以從他身邊逃去?

 

“Mycroft將你放在我身邊是有一定的目的, 但我不在乎, 我只是想你快樂。”

 

“我只是想你準時接受治療, 我們要遲到了。”

 

Greg掙開他的手, 似是要逃避什麼的快步走向馬車, Dimmock見他們走過來, 便彈下煙頭爬上駕駛座位, Greg拉開車門, 但從後趕上的Moran [啪] 上車門, 然後將Greg困在自己兩隻手臂之間, Dimmock立即蜷縮在坐駕上, 豎起雙耳, 但是什麼也聽不見, 於是他伸長脖子去偷看, 那裡只有一對戀人在熱吻。

 

***  
十誡說, 不可殺人。

 

若不正常地奪取人的生命，會被視為不尊重神的行為。凡殺人的必受審判。

 

不用等到審判日, Greg現在就嗅到自己渾身上下都散發著一股惡臭的血腥味, 他全然淪陷於內疚中。

 

Moran的體力差了很多, 馬車還未駛離墓園, 他已經累得倚著自己的肩膀打旽。

 

**我在謀殺他**

 

或者他是該殺的! 上回偷溜出去替Athena捎個信, 背個兒這傢伙就提支長鎗去給公爵辦了。

 

沒有人能夠批判誰, 當一隻手指指著別人的時候, 另外四隻手指都是指著自己。

 

Greg不禁打個寒顫, 這輕微的動作驚醒了Moran, 他坐直身子盯著他, 腦海忽然閃個一個念頭。

 

馬車駛抵大宅, Moran搶先開門跳下車, Greg自然尾隨, 可是車門突然被關上。

 

“怎麼啦?” Greg敲著玻璃窗問。

 

“現在我去打點滴, 接下來的四小時都不能下床了, 反正有Dr. Perho照顧, 你又何不利用這個晚上去問你老爸意見?”

 

**他愛我但我不值得被愛**

 

“然後明天你回來的時候給到我一個理智的答覆。”

 

Moran傻傻微笑的望著自己, 大宅裡的燈光映著他那憔悴下陷的面容, 有這麼的一下, Greg幾乎要衝下車阻止他接受那死亡治療, 他揚起手想要說什麼, 可是馬車再度開駛, 一股難過重新湧上心頭使Greg無力地坐下。

 

**我會下地獄被火燒**

 

 

※※※

 

 

Greg在馬車第一次加速的時候就知道目的地不會是自己的老家, 但就算可以選擇他也不敢去, 他怕自己會直接拉著老爸走。

 

外面環境漆黑一片令他更感不安, 轉了幾條裡街, 便聽到繮繩猛烈揮動的抽聲, 馬車全速前進沒命的走, 完全沒有顧及車廂裡的人被衝力撞到頭昏眼花, 又駛了大約二十分鐘路程, 終於在一間酒店的後巷停下, 車廂外立即傳來一陣敲聲, 那是摩斯密碼: 309。

 

跳下馬車, 腳踏在陰濕的地上, Greg簡直心怯得想拔腿就跑, 但還是在Dimmock鄙夷的目光下走入酒店後門。

 

_**‘一個理智的答覆’** _

 

Greg咬得嘴唇發白的站在309房門前, 不曉得躊躇了多少時間, 才鼓起勇氣扭轉門鎖, 門如期的沒有鎖上, 裡面昏暗的燈光映照住闊大的套房, 西裝卻醒目的掛在牆上, 而黑傘則閣在床頭櫃旁, 可就是沒有那個人的身影。

 

“這裡。”

 

聲音從浴室響起, Greg確保正門上好鎖才走進去, 推開浴室的門, 一股蒸氣迎面撲來, 光裸濕漉的Mycroft站在一塊全身鏡前, 用手抹著佈滿霧氣的鏡子好照出自己的面容, 他右後肩的一道醜陋的子彈傷疤痕如常地吸引著Greg的目光, 那是十多年前的間諜生涯中得回來的, Mycroft如是這樣告訴他, 是被一個同伴所傷的, 當然那個叛逆特工已經被清除了, 那不是本故事的範疇。

 

不知是否心理作用, 明明只是一道舊疤痕, Mycroft卻經常感到那道疤在犯癢, 塗什麼貴的平的藥膏也沒有起作用, 但在Greg來了後, 隨便買了一瓶替他塗著就不癢了。

 

不用問, Greg逕自過去拿起閣在左邊梳妝台上的白瓷圓瓶, 扭開它, 發現裡面的份量跟他上兩個月前打開時的一樣, 疑惑了兩秒, 用手指挑起一小塊塗在那疙瘩上, 輕輕地按揉著, 那人很舒服的哼了一聲。

 

“為什麼不讓John替你塗?” Greg試探水溫。

 

Mycroft扭轉過右半臉瞟了他一眼: “因為他沒有這個資格。”

 

“他是你的貼身僕人, 他絕對有這個資格。”

 

 **瞧!** 他在妒忌, 扭曲而癡愚, Mycroft眼裡閃過一絲嘲笑。

 

“……好了。”

 

Greg轉個身在梳妝台上的小黑盒中抄起幾張紙巾, 仔細抹掉手上殘餘的藥膏, Mycroft就從後擁著他, 把衣服都沾濕了, 他感覺那盪熱挺硬的老二頂著自己的後庭, 回頭看去, 那臉上是熟悉的表情, 充滿淫慾和誘惑, 幾乎按奈不住了。

 

可是Greg身子一緊, 一時間沒有什麼反應給他, 只是安靜地把圓瓶蓋上放下。不要, 他不想要。

 

“是否吃過野外的食物就回不了頭?”

 

“如果要知道Moran的情況, 那個Hooper會給你一個詳細報告, 不會是我。”

 

“你在羞辱我嗎?”

 

“不, 先生。”

 

“你是叫我 ‘先生’ 嗎?” 說著Mycroft濕潤的手已經穿過裇衫的空隙, 滑入結實的胸膛。

 

“就因我現在的位置, ‘先生’ 是對你最合適的稱呼。” Greg更加緊繃自己的身體。

 

“噢, Greg, 你是怎麼啦? 連John都比你更懂得怎麼取悅我。”

 

_**取悅** _

 

“我相信他一定會侍候得你稱心如意…看來我是比較適合留在Moran身邊, 起碼他不會計較這些。”

 

Mycroft突然停下來, 熾熱的大手掌使勁地按在Greg的胸口, 這使他呼吸有點困難。

 

“當然。” 輕柔的聲音聽不出惱怒: “但為了更加有效率地推動時態發展, 我決定讓Hooper加大藥力, 由今次開始, 到不出下三次, 我們就可以送給Moran一副又大又華麗的棺木了。”

 

Greg瞪大眼睛, 他極其緊張的咽一下口水, 竭力使自己的聲音保持平穩: “為什麼…? 反正到現在都沒有發現任何Moriarty的消息…為了引蛇出洞, 何不延長對Moran的治療呢?”

 

 **求求你, 不要殺他------** 但當看見Mycroft的眼神, Greg就後悔了, 剛才自己說什麼來著?

 

Mycroft沒有回答, 他把嘴唇貼在他的耳朵上, 再唅著, 仔細品嚐味道, 仔細感受懷中的人開始出汗的身軀。

 

“為了什麼? 為了讓他有足夠時間回愛爾蘭? 噢, 最有趣的事情是什麼呢? 是他準備的船票居然是三張, 你說說看另外兩張的是為誰買的?”

 

Greg不自覺地呻吟一聲, 他什麼都知道, 他什麼都知道!

 

“他真的好喜歡你, 你知道上星期Moran在保險公司訂立了資產分配嗎? 那25% Fairlie的股份以及所有財產的聯名人是你啊。”

 

簡直是五雷轟頂, 一股遠古的恐懼襲來, Greg恍惚了好幾秒, 連說話都口吃起來: “所以…我…我也是名單上面嗎?”

 

**一旦剷除了Moran, 我便沒有利用價值嗎?**

 

“名單這東西並不是實質存在, 它只是在我的腦袋裡, 而當某些人嘗試在我眼皮下溜走或者動手腳時, 他們的名字就自然被寫上去了, 而你呢? 你來告訴我你是否已經榜上有名吧? ”

 

**我, 對於你, 就只有這種用途吧?**

 

Greg緩緩轉個身, 與Mycroft對望了一眼, 突然間他好像不再認識這個人了, 心緒和雙膝一同墜下, 視線剛好在巨大的陰莖前, 他毫不猶豫唅上去。

 

Mycroft總是覺得Greg那張血色小嘴能把自己的巨柱整根吞下真是神乎其技, 他感覺到他口中肌肉有節奏的收縮, 玩弄性的吞吐動作, 牙齒細細的輕磨, 軟滑的舌頭在頂撞, 鼻孔噴出來的熱氣灑在那些陰毛上。

 

“望著我。”

 

Greg聽令抬眼看上去, 嘖嘖, 這雙憐巴巴的墨色眼睛, 嘴巴還塞著我的東西呢, 你以為我會放過你嗎?

 

Mycroft突然扯住他柔軟的黑髮, 把頭顱撞向自己的下身, Greg被這個出乎意料的動作嚇得嗆著, 硬挺的陰莖一下子頂到他喉嚨軟滑的地方, 他想咳吐出來, 卻被死死的釘在那話兒, 而因透不到氣他拚命掙扎, 雙手胡亂的撕抓Mycroft的手和兩邊大腿側, 可是因為反抗他的小腦瓜更加被粗暴的抓緊, 又將他猛的撞上了背後的梳妝櫃門上按著, 展開快速的抽插…有一刻Greg以為自己窒息要暈厥去了…直至Mycroft射在他的喉嚨深處才停下來, 但他還沒有放開手, 只是滿足的感受著身下的人痛苦地痙攣了一下, 確定他吞下去後才一把推開他。

 

Greg因大口吸入冷空氣而猛烈咳嗽起來, 口中吐出好幾條陰毛, 他倚靠在牆邊好讓自己不至於整個人伏下, 呼吸還未穩住, Mycroft走近蹲下去, 又再次一手抓住他的頭髮, 力度大得都快要扯掉了, Greg的頭顱被迫向後弓起, 才發現自己滿眶的淚水模糊了Mycroft的面容。

 

“第一次, 你為了家人將自己賣掉給我, 這一次, 你可以拿什麼來拯救他? 你還有什麼可以賣的?”

 

這死神般的呢喃使Greg憶起自己有多害怕這個人。

 

“啊, 或者我可以將你轉售給那幾個有興趣的貴族們, 讓他們好好的輪玩你? 甚至是Fairlie?”

 

六年了, 他深知自己會有這一日, 但從Mycroft的口中說出來又是另一種恐怖, 眼淚不受控制湧出, 水珠沿著下巴掉在衣領上, Greg始終不敢直視他。因為他們之間從沒有任何承諾。

 

**這就是我在你心目中的價值啊?**

 

“投放錯誤的感情會害死你自己, Gregory, 我還未捨得把你讓出去, 不。要。迫。我。”

 

Greg紅腫的嘴巴微微張開, 卻發不出半點聲音, 他眨著眼睛以代表自己明白, Mycroft輕吻著他沾有淚水的眼睫毛, 溫柔的表情使人覺得剛才什麼都沒有發生過。

 

“Sebastian Moran一定要死。”

 

Mycroft扔下那顆腦袋, 轉身在梳妝台上拿起藥膏走出浴室, Greg像死掉的伏在地上, 他多希望自己可以就此死去, 聽見外面的人穿上衣服的嘶嘶聲, 然後就是那把黑傘捅在地上的 **[咚! 咚!]** , 一下關門聲, Mycroft離開了。

 

Greg才敢撕心裂肺地嚎啕大哭起來。

 

 


	11. Belief implies a level of giving a crap, I never give a chance. ----- (House M.D.)

Year 1887, 9 August

 

一個簡單的任務。

 

就一個基本上既不需要動腦筋, 只是做回自己擅長的, 當一個充滿誘惑的僕人, 而他! 居然為了那個愛爾蘭蠻番而動搖! 他怎可以!

 

一開始就不應該將他加入行動之中, **不, 不,** 那是當時最好的辦法, 更何況可以讓他表現自己, 這也不是他希望的嗎? **不是麼?**

 

是因為John嗎? 是 “取而代之” 這個警告太過火嗎? **不, 不,** 他一直都想從我身邊逃走, 而Moran就給予他一個完美的契機…… **不, 不** ……是我給的。

 

那不是純粹的一個任務, 只是一個簡單的信任測試, 而相信是意味著一定程度的在乎, 他對我只是表現出零信任-----難道我們之間一定要白紙黑字公式化, 他才會付出信任嗎?

 

Mycroft氣沖沖的走在濕滑的大街上, 雨粉零星飄落在他的臉龐上, 當然這比不上此時Greg滿面的淚水, 當然他的哭聲並未能阻止主人離開酒店。

 

噢, 親愛的Greg, 你為什麼在哭泣呢? 是因為恐懼嗎? 很好哇, 我是要將你嚇壞、我是要將你折磨, 你要崩潰就徹底地崩潰吧, 如果這就可以將你留住的話……

 

**如果不可以呢?**

 

Mycroft條地停下腳步, 剛好前面就是教堂, 這就是他第一次遇見Greg的地方------他和父母在完成彌撒儀式之後離開教堂------剛好路經的Mycroft瞥見那時候少年的純真、青春------然後花不到八秒一套完美的話劇就誕生在他偉大的腦袋裡。

 

**不會不可以的。**

 

因為不會有人能夠抵禦恐懼, 即使是Sherlock也做不到。

 

而Greg, 他的恐懼根本除了自身安全就是老Lestrade的了, 他的人生太簡單了。

 

縱使我也沒有說過半句或暗示我會動老Lestrade, _**他從來就不列在我要清理的名單上**_ , 我亦好清楚, 如果這個人發生了什麼意外會帶來什麼無法挽救的慘劇, Greg卻總以為我會迫死他就像當年迫死老Lestrade太太一樣……是的! 的確 **是我迫死她** , 但如果要為了治療那婦人的心病而放棄Greg, I’m sorry, I can’t, 我亦從來不希望有這件事發生! 從未!

 

但是我對他的好始終不能溶化他對我的恐懼, 既然如此……

 

Mycroft 走路的步速一向保持不快不慢, 但現在因著那複雜的情緒使他忘記了, 他用了那 ‘正常的步伐’ 走回Holmes莊園, 來到大門時, 他看見自己發抖的手握著門柄, 才知道快要失去Greg的徬徨令他好害怕。

 

這不正常。

 

他不知道原來Greg對他的影響會這麼大。

 

走入大堂, 只有兩邊數盞昏暗的牆燈映照著整個環境, John Watson正蜷縮在大廳連接傭僕走廊通道的旁邊, 他看見夜歸的Mycroft有點不知所措, 走近過去, John只是一臉惶恐的瑟縮著, 是因為已經沒有力氣跑吧?

 

不用仔細審視, Mycroft便知道這個人過去的一天發生了什麼事, 然後得出了一個結論, 他蹲下去, 從口袋摸出那盒膏藥塞到John的手上。

 

“這是一種止痛癢的皮膚藥膏, 看似你比我更加需要它。”

 

結論是, Sherlock的確是流著Holmes的血, 當然這也並未能阻止他將要走的下一步。

 

“遊戲差不多要結束了, John。”

 

John聽後發了呆, 樣子糟糕得好像被判了死刑, 然後Mycroft使他平常的休閒步伐離去。

 

讓時光倒流大概二十四小時前。

 

 

※※※

 

 

一個背叛的行為。

 

就一個基本上既不能抵抗又無可拒絕的命令, 當著Sherlock的面前捨棄他不止, 更在背後跑到Mycroft的床上! 我沒有選擇!

 

話說當晚John一離開Mycroft的房間, 便如箭離弓沒命衝到浴室, 緊緊地關上門後又飛快地脫光衣服, 打一桶冷水從頭淋下。

 

一開始就不應該服從Mycroft的指令, **不, 不,** 他有一張可以令我甘心被撕成碎片的完美皇牌……這樣下去不是辦法! 或者像Harry那樣做, 一有機會就抄起東西將Mycroft的腦瓜砸成糊狀!

 

然後怎麼著? 然後我會被押到大牢去等待死刑, **不, 不,** Sherlock可能會把我放了, 他恨透了Mycroft, 我可是幫了他一個大忙呢, **不, 不,** 畢竟那是他親愛的哥哥, 他會直接將我一鎗給斃了, 會嗎?

 

John用肥皂仔細拭擦自己的皮膚, 讓吻痕淹沒在濃厚的泡沫中, 別白費心機了, 就算刷破了皮Sherlock也會發現的, 他會親歷其境般探悉Mycroft是如何親吻他頸項, 那大手是如何搓揉他的……John整個人不禁熱起來, 又一桶冷水朝頭淋下。

 

結果他用了平時三倍的時間來洗澡, 將自己全身上下揉至通紅, 當回到自己的卧室時已經是零晨了, 奇怪。

 

John是一個極具條理性的人, 像這樣性格的人是沒有可能不關門便離去的, 更何況是自己的房間? 四周環境寂靜得耳嗚, 他在那半開的門前佇立著, 好一會兒才戰戰兢兢的走進去, 由走廊傳遞的微弱燈光可以見到裡頭沒有其他人, 抑或變成頹垣敗瓦、一片狼藉。

 

難道是Anderson的一個無聊惡作劇? John如是猜想著, 他點開床頭的小電燈, 正想搜查這裡有沒有多 ‘出來的物品’ 時, 身後的門就被重重地關上, 原來那個人一直躲在門的後面。

 

 **“天殺的!”** John嚇得叫起來: “Sherlock! 你在這裡幹什麼?!”

 

Sherlock有著千言萬語在腦袋中飛轉, 但嘴唇只是微微張開, 沒發出半點聲音, 然後他的視線落在John的頸部, 面色變得更加蒼白, John立即將衣領拉高。

 

“你犯了一個很嚴重的錯誤。”

 

“這是我的卧室, 出去。” John無視自己狂跳的心臟, 努力保持鎮定的指著門口。

 

“不, 這裡是我的財產, 你也是。”

 

“不, 正式來說我和這裡都不是你的財產, Sherlock Holmes我說 **出去** 。”

 

“當Mycroft用Harry來威嚇你的時候, 你應該要等到我回來反擊, 而不是選擇投降。” Sherlock平穩的走近一步, John就急急的後退一步: “你太令我失望了。”

 

“你知道嗎? 其實我很慶幸我當上了Mycroft的貼身僕人, 他才是這座莊園的真正主人, 他才是有實權和力量來保護我的人, 而你, Sherlock, 相比之下你什麼也不是。” John迫自己笑著說這番話, 放手吧, 別再糾纏下去了, 我才是什麼也不是。

 

**或許Adler就是帶給你幸福的那個。**

 

“你知不知道自己在說什麼?”

 

“我厭倦了每天都要膽戰心驚的待你在身邊, 現在不會了。”

 

 **他在撒謊------** 即使知道那是謊言, 忿怒依然不竭地在血管中游走, 這使Sherlock全身的肌肉震顫著。

 

“再說一次, 你。剛。才。的。話。”

 

“你要我說多少遍也會是一樣, 我不是你的。” 你是贏不了Mycroft的。

 

出乎意料的是怒氣突然從Sherlock的臉上退卻, 他竟然轉身就走, 不, 他只是去把門鎖上, 又兩個箭步走回來一手抓住John的喉嚨。

 

“殺了我都不會改變這個事實……”

 

John沒有打算掙扎, 但Sherlock也沒有打算要殺他, 只是將他推倒在床上。

 

“你不應該失去對我的信任。”

 

他騎上去把John壓住, 毫不猶疑的吻下去。

 

但那根本不是在親吻而是撕咬, John除了嘴唇和舌頭被咬得刺痛, 氣息也被Sherlock大口大口地吸掉, 感覺快要窒息了, 接著口腔有股鹹腥味溢出, 血液從John的嘴角流下了。

 

 **\------Kent Adler** , 那險些被強暴的恐怖記憶一下子湧現……不不不不不不不不不------

 

Sherlock扯開了John的裇衫, 體味令Sherlock更加興奮, 舌頭伸入更深, 然後由胸口摸著一路往John的下胯輕力一抓, “嚶唔!” 一聲從他的喉嚨發出。 John雙手抵住Sherlock的胸膛推開他, 可是他像座山一樣死死壓自己身上絲毫不動, 直至他隔著褲子搓揉著John到硬了才鬆口, 唾液夾雜血絲聯繫著他們的嘴巴。

 

“我是一個僕人, 但不包括服侍你這個。” 嘴角淌血的John喘著氣說。

 

“你卻服侍Mycroft這個並為他勃起嗎? 你們就是這樣互相交換體液嗎? ”

 

“我沒有! 他------”

 

“他曾經在你的體內! 他讓你代替了Lestrade!”

 

Sherlock再度堵上他的嘴巴, 索吻是如此野蠻, 如此粗暴, 如此渴求…

 

John好不容易騰出手, 還包紮著的拳頭奮力打在Sherlock的臉上, 使他愕然的停頓兩秒, 可是John還來不及退開, 就被一把抓住腳踝, 似玩具般拖回床的中間, 然後一巴掌回饋給他, 力度之大使他痛得滿天星斗, 劇烈的疼痛刺激到眼淚一顆顆地流下, 整個人隨即軟下來, Sherlock迅速扒脫自己和John的衫褲, 又再俯向前大力吸啜那幾點Mycroft做成紫紅色吻痕。

 

**Mycroft也是這樣吻著你吧?**

 

這個想法使Sherlock怒氣再次沸騰, 翻轉John的身體又按住他的肩頭, 把他整個人都拑制住, 一手抓起他的屁股, 再將那老早就漲得發疼的陰莖直接挺入, 沒有任何潤滑使John痛得像路邊受了重傷的野狗般低鳴, 頭七、八秒大家都沒有動, Sherlock像是在欣賞這個結合, 然後慢慢地動起來。

 

“天啊, John…”

 

Sherlock已經不再是Sherlock。

 

John沒有說謊, 至少真的沒有被進入過, Sherlock被那緊繃又熾熱的秘所牽動著所有神經, 意識從未達到這麼迷離的境界, 抽插的動作愈發愈狠快而粗暴, 似一條瘋狗失控地向前衝刺, 他一早就應該這樣做, 一早就應該把John操到天昏地暗到世界的盡頭…

 

John的面深深埋在床上, 牙齒在撕咬著床單, 盡所有力氣不讓自己放聲尖叫, 他覺得自己下半身要被撕開兩邊, 在體內抽動的巨物帶具毀滅性的熱力和速度把他吞噬了, Sherlock又抓著John的陰莖激烈地撸動, 前所未有的痛楚和興奮合奏著, 有一刻他忘記自己是誰了…只是想快點完結…或者就這樣死去, 突然, Sherlock放開了他。

 

被填滿又忽然空虛的感覺使John不由自主呻吟了一聲, 然後他被翻過來, Sherlock掰開再抬高他的腳, 是的, 從正面再狠狠地操多一次, 巨大的陰莖一下子插到最深。

 

“啊啊…! 不要! Sherlock!”

 

有了內液和血液的潤滑, Sherlock比剛才抽插得更順暢更厲害, 陰莖進出的淫穢聲、兩人的喘氣聲響遍房間。

 

“Sher------, 求求你…啊…停下來…”

 

哈, 他向我求饒呢?

 

這軟弱的哀求聲無情地刺激施暴者的情緒, 他更加死死地抓住John的腰間撞向自己, 自己再出盡力地頂上去, 動作是這麼的忘我, 是這麼的淫蕩和墜落, 像是下一刻自己就會死掉, 要將最後的精力和生命軌跡刻劃在John的身上------

 

**我要你永遠記住我!**

 

John已經被操得叫不出聲, 眼淚和口水不受控制地溢出, 雙手只是無力地抓著床單…Sherlock俯前吻上他的嘴唇, 然後將頭閣在John的肩上, 毛茸茸的卷髮讓他的頸項發癢, 他們胸口緊貼著胸口, 二人急速的心跳幾乎是同步, 而一陣又一陣的亢奮使Sherlock的動作變得更加駭人和殘暴, 他誓要貫穿John的身軀、John的靈魂… **Oh, John! John!**

 

魂魄即將出竅, Sherlock低哮了一聲, 猛地頂到最深, 一下、 兩下, 停著, 一下顫動, 便釋放在John的體內。

 

沒怎樣停留的他撐起身退了出來, 龜頭從小穴拉出熾熱血絲和精液, Sherlock 開始回復理智的審視他在John身上留下的痕跡: 他小腹至下身前後滿是兩人分泌液, 陰毛都弄得濕漉漉; 陰莖還處於勃起狀態, 肛門內壁磨損了, 染紅的體液流到他大腿的內側。

 

好像處女破瓜。

 

還未釋放的John覺得自己快要瘋了, 剛才的抽捅帶來的酥麻顫慄和劇痛使他不停打震, 他竭力保持清醒, 只見Sherlock往下爬落, 然後一口唅住他的陰莖細細輕咬又上下啜動, John的引擎立即就射出來了, 感覺一下子騰飛上天, 而那人的喉嚨猛地吞嚥著, 他又抬高John的雙腳, 嘴巴堵上那淌著液體的洞口用力吸啜, 再爬上來掐住John沾有口水的下巴, 令他張開嘴餵進去, 溫熱而腥膩。

 

“這就是所謂的我中有你, 你中有我, 啊?”

 

激情的餘波尚未退卻, 還在抽搐的John出盡力氣說的一句話: “我不會原諒你的。”

 

**好極了這樣你就不會忘記我了。**

 

冒地, 一盆冷水照頭淋下, Sherlock被定格了, 所有快感都煙消雲散, 他速速離開了John退下床。

 

John掙扎著爬起身想拉住他卻脫手了, 下身的痛楚和性愛的餘韻使他不住地呻吟著, Sherlock回頭看去, 床上的人那肢體的扭動讓人覺得好誘惑, 但他克制住情感, 不容許自己再爬上去。

 

John看見Sherlock全身散發住比平時更冰冷的磁場, 心立即一沉, 那冷漠的神情和剛才把自己操翻的痴狂模樣完全沾不上邊兒, 這就是他, 一下子殘酷瘋狂……一下子虛無輕淡……一下子……一下子……一下子John沒有發現自己意識飛走了。

 

Sherlock確定他睡著了才敢走近去, 溫柔地將他調整至躺平的睡姿, 輕輕拉過被單蓋上, 然後他坐在床邊, 感覺自己處身於颱風眼中心。

 

**John Watson只是一道測驗, Mycroft並不是真正想我接受婚約, 他只是想知道到底可以控制我成為一個完全的臣服者, 還是成為另一個他: 毀掉自己鍾愛的, 就能把他留在身邊, 形同母貓吃下小貓的道理, 這就是Holmes式的家庭教育。**

 

又或者Mycroft都不曉得會逼他達到哪一個效果。

 

可是Sherlock最不希望的就是傷害John, 而這卻是他認為最需要做的, 這一點令他最害怕。

 

Interesting, yes, emotions。

 

 

※※※

 

 

“多少錢?”

 

“啥?”

 

John抬頭, Kent Adler伯爵正優雅地倚坐在深啡色真皮長沙發上的一端, 那卷黑的頭髮好像那人, 那個誰?

 

“請你說多一次?”

 

Kent裂嘴一笑, 那被大煙薰黃的牙齒露了出來: “ ‘Lord’ , 你忘記對我的稱謂。我是問你的日薪多少。”

 

“兩先令, 唔、唔、my lord。” John一時間忘記了自己為什麼會出現在Kent的房間, 對, 他是來換茶的, 手上正握著一瓶涼掉的茶壺。

 

“即是一個月只有一鎊半, 這樣的工資一定追不上蘇豪區的物價, 生活不容易啊, 你叫John對吧?”

 

“是的、my lord。”

 

“但你比那個女的聰明, 她是你妹妹對吧?”

 

Kent拿起套茶杯, 慢條斯理的喝了一口, 又放在茶几上, 好像每天都有人做這個動作, 妹妹?

 

“千辛萬苦進來Fairlie, 卻選擇做一名只有最低工資的打雜, 是因為你知道當收入高的娼妓不會長久。” Kent站起身走近來: “是的, 你察覺了, 這裡沒有多少個年老的娼妓, 因為他們都是年輕時死去。”

 

John也給Harry說過這番話, 可是她聽不入耳 **\------ 他很了解我** , 這使他感到非常不安, 想立即離開這裡, 但雙腳死死地釘在原地。

 

“有的病死, 有的被虐死, 有的甚至失蹤了, 恐怕她也不會活得長久, 噢, 她正與那個Clara混在一起吧? 那妞可不是什麼好貨, 我知道她。”

 

“我們沒有想過會長久的留在這裡。”

 

Kent來在John的前面, 一手抬高他的下巴, 此時他看見Kent的面容變成了那個人, 但John怎樣也記不起他的名字。

 

“你認為此刻還可以決定自己的去向, 或者是工作嗎? 對啊, 你又忘記了對我的稱謂, 你說我應該怎樣懲罰你呢?”

 

 

John從喉嚨深處哼叫了一聲, 然後大口大口氣抽著, 心狂跳不止, 是發夢, 他睜開眼睛, 在昏暗之中什麼也看不見。

 

他又緊閉雙眼, 強迫自己的呼吸平靜下來, 嘗試舒緩全身像被馬車輾過的痛, 乾掉的體液膠附在下身好不舒服, 一陣陣難過的空虛又襲來, 要不是躺在這柔軟舒適的被鋪上, John一定以為自己已經身處地獄。

 

然後那種感覺又來了, 他感覺到有人盯著自己, 該死的Sherlock還沒有走。

 

Yes, S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K, Sherlock。

 

窗外的鳥兒開始鳴叫, 天亮了, 那個人來到床邊, 用手撫摸John滿佈冷汗的前額, 他是知道我是清醒的, 那個人的手在觸摸John的眉毛, 他可以直接將我曳起來, 那個人還是在等著John。

 

我是不會睜開眼看你。

 

我是不會睜開眼看你。

 

**我才不會睜開眼看你。**

 

冰冷的手離開了John, 聽著衣服的磨擦聲, 推測到他穿著的每一個動作, 好一會兒門被打開, 再關上, 那男人就這樣離開了。

 

John原以為自己會放聲大哭, 卻什麼感覺都沒有了, 只是覺得自己好可笑。

 

他居然曾經對Sherlock存有憧憬, 甚至對自己的未來存有憧憬, 慢著, 這不就是自己所希望發生的事情嗎? 與Sherlock有更親密的關係, 噢, 不, 現在是由僕人淪為寵物了。

 

寵物, John被這個詞彙引得乾笑了一聲, 我甚至乎不是一個 **人** , 記憶中Sherlock那冷淡模樣帶來的墜落感把他吞噬了。

 

 

***  
John又在一片劇痛中醒來, 都不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的, 他小心地挪動身體, 張開眼窗外又是一片黑夜, 原來已經睡超過二十小時。

 

他艱難地爬下床, 在地上摸索衣服穿上, 昨晚一幕幕的施暴和自己求饒的場景在腦海重播, 之後他一拐一拐地離開卧室, 使勁的用手撐著牆壁走路, 他想到浴室清洗乾淨, 可是來到走廊連接大廳的出口就已經痛得不想再動了, 於是倚著牆身滑坐在地上, 休息一下準備再走, 但沒有過多久, Mycroft便回來了。

 

高大的男人盯著他冷笑, 感覺一瞬間變得裸體使John畏縮了一下。

 

_“一, 我不喜歡處男, 因為沒啥經驗; 二, 你令我覺得我在上一個孩子 , 待你豐富了經驗先再來吧。”_

 

現在這兩點標準已經達到了。

 

Mycroft蹲下來, 從口袋摸出那瓶膏藥塞到自己的手上。

 

“遊戲差不多要結束了, John。”

 

我不懂啊, 你要結束誰啊?

 

John的的腦海一片混沌, 那股恐怖和汗水爬滿背脊, 沒有留意Mycroft是何時消失, 當回神過來, Sherlock已經從外面回來, 天啊, John立即將圓瓶收進袖口裡, 掙扎著要爬起身, 可是Sherlock二話不說就將他像小孩子地抱起, 踏上梯級返回自己的房間。

 

他要再傷害我嗎?

 

Sherlock帶John走進他房中的浴室, 小心翼翼把他放在棺材般大的浴缸中, 然後跪在地上, 著手幫他脫鞋, 又解開他身上殘舊的裇衫, Sherlock有點不滿自己為什麼從來沒有給他添置新衣服, 他應該要被上等的絲綢裹著, 新穎、輕巧而涼爽, 突然自己的手臂被掹住了。

 

“我想自己洗。” John低語。

 

可是Sherlock執意繼續脫著, 我想為你做點事情。

 

John想推開他, 然而藏在衣袖裡的圓瓶滾了出來, 在潔白無瑕的缸底轉了個圈, 停下, 他望向Sherlock, Sherlock盯著那東西, 彷彿時分秒都靜止了。

 

幾乎是同一時間, 他們一起伸手去搶, 可是俯前的動作使John下身傷口撕裂, 痛得他又直直的躺回去。

Sherlock抓起圓瓶一把扔飛在牆角, **[乒哼!]** 是多麼的響亮, 膏藥和瓷片散飛滿地, 把John都嚇壞了。

 

**Fear**

 

Sherlock回頭看去, John的眼裡只有恐懼, 蜷縮在浴缸的身軀在發抖, 這不是他想要的, 他不想表現這般的暴戾, 但他忍受不了其他人的東西侵入John的範圍, 尤其是Mycroft。那個人的東西。

 

_‘關懷是毫無用處的, Sherlock。’_

 

什麼屁話, 他不就搶在我前頭去關懷他嗎?

 

在這狹小的房間裡, 他又是屬於他了, 但John散發出來的恐懼太使人生怕, 存在Sherlock心底那一種病態的愛戀使人迷惘了, **我不可以忍受第二個人碰你! 你是我的!**

 

Sherlock再次跪下去脫光他的衣服, 看似他已經被憤怒沖昏頭腦, John只有像一隻被黏附住在藥膏上的蟲子不敢動彈, 生怕會遭受比昨晚更暴力的對待。

 

那充滿骨感的大掌貼在John 的胸口, 感受著心臟強而有力的跳動, 又揉著那一點點被自己用力吸啜而成的瘀痕, 征服另一個男人帶給Sherlock很新穎的成功感, 是昇華。

 

“這就是你所要的東西嗎? 我的身體。” John的聲音幾乎微不可聞。

 

是的, 而且我想要更多。

 

“你一直都是在尋找一副洩慾容器, 這使你的頭腦更加清晰嗎?”

 

不是……是的, 是的。

 

忽然那五指重疊在他腰間的瘀傷上, 用力一掐, John痛得抽一口氣的叫喊出來, Sherlock扶起他的臉龐: “噓------噓------”, 待他靜止以後便吻下去。

 

嘴唇與嘴唇的交纏令John忘記了恐懼, 令Sherlock忘記了嗔怒, 令他們忘記了自己。

 

“當我說 ‘我不會原諒你’, 意思是無論你再說什麼我都不會原諒你。” John及時抽離道。

 

“但我不後悔, 若要我重新選擇一次, 我也要這樣做, 因為是你迫我的。”

 

“我迫你的? 是我迫你強暴我? 你別迫我憎恨你啊好不?!”

 

“的確……”

 

那白晢的拇指親吻著John的頸上的瘀點, 那裡已經分不清是誰留下的痕跡了, John會意過來, 原來性只是這兩兄弟對奕的遊戲。

 

“但我一點兒都不喜歡傷害你, 而是唯一可以阻止我繼續傷害你的辦法就是遠離Mycroft, 所以我們離開倫敦吧?”

 

“……憑什麼……你認為我會答應你?”

 

離開倫敦聽起來不錯哇。

 

“那你是真心真意的想留在Mycroft身邊嗎?”

 

可是你跟Mycroft又有啥不同啊? John搖搖頭: “沒有Harry我哪兒都不會去。”

 

“她死了。”

 

**!**

**死了**

 

“今早我一收到線報便立即趕去Holloway, 到達的時候屍體還沒有移走, 驗屍官的報告說她的過敏反應失控, 氣管發脹導致窒息死亡, 是的, John, 我親眼看見Harry是死翹翹的。” 語氣輕淡得令人以為他描述天氣。

 

當機了幾秒, 直至Sherlock伸手拭著他的臉才知道自己在流淚, 他別個了頭。

 

“我不會相信你, 口說無憑。”

 

“你想要看一下死亡證嗎?”

 

Sherlock從口袋拿出一塊羊皮紙, John望都沒有望便撥開, 紙張就飄落在磁磚地上。

 

“這就是你想騙我離開這裡的爛理由! 你真是天真得以為我會跟你走嗎?”

“要是有心騙你的話老早就出這招了, 或者我大可以說Harry將在巴黎與我們會合, 待到達以後就說她已經跟Athena遠走高飛了, 但那時候你一定不會相信我甚至跑回倫敦找她, 我不能冒這個險…聽著…聽著我! 騙你的是Mycroft, 無論你一開始服從他或不, Harry都得死, 你不相信的可以找他確實一次……或者他已經對你說了一些奇怪的話? **她的確是死了** , 唯一拖住你的包袱已經消失了, 你又何不藉此重新開始?!”

 

一耳光扇在Sherlock的臉上, 未回神過來第二巴掌又扇下去, 接著的第三下就被攔截住。

 

“換另一隻手打吧, 這隻手還未痊癒。” Sherlock的臉頰抹上了一道緋紅, 顯得那嘴唇更加蒼白。

 

John猛厲掙開他的手, 他憎恨自己辨識不了究竟Sherlock是否在撒謊……要是我有心騙你的話老早就出這招了, 對啊他不需要到今天才用這個來蒙我…….John感到一陣暈眩, 天哪, 他的世界崩潰了, 失去親人的痛苦使他掉入無盡的黑洞, 幸好是偎傍在浴缸裡, 否則他根本不能夠站或坐, 他閉上眼睛, 淚水卻無法抑止地流著, 好一會兒他才可以緩地吐出話來: “我想獨自洗一個澡, 麻煩請你出去, **my lord。”**

 

“好好的想清楚, John。”

 

那個男人走開, 又停下, John知道他在回頭望著自己, 在等待他張開雙眼, 可是John沒有, 這是第二次他沒有看到Sherlock的樣子有多哀傷。

 

 


	12. He’s just a big old liar

Year 1887, 9th August   
  
  
  
在這維多利亞時代, 好男色雖然是被禁止, 但對於一些有權勢的人士來說根本不是一個問題, Kent Adler甚至打造一所只招待貴族的 ‘俱樂部’ , 而Holmes這個王者階級, 只要他們動一根手指頭, 自會有大批各式各樣的男人爭著排隊上門挨操, 所以, Dimmock好不明白為什麼主上要大費周章來得到這東西, Gregory Lestrade。  
  
  
Dimmock 一向不喜歡他。  
  
  
第一個原因是Dimmock沒有一個真實的名字, 好吧, ‘Dimmock’ 是一個撫養他長大的修女的姓氏, 但他這個人是並不存在這個國家裡, 他是沒有身份的, 所以他好羨慕Lestrade擁有一個完整的人生。  
  
  
然而, 有家庭牽掛的人是根本不能全心全意地為Holmes效力, Holmes, 這個偉大的姓氏需要死士。不過他錯了, 愈是有牽掛的人愈是更容易被控制, 主上很清楚這一點, 正因如此, 他才親手摧毀了Lestrade; 新的缺陷彌補了舊有的瑕疵。  
  
  
對, 這就是Dimmock不喜歡他的第二個原因, Lestrade總是令他估計錯誤。  
  
  
最初知道這一號人物的時候, 心想他只不過是一件很快就會被玩厭的玩具, 但不經覺間已經過了六年, 主上不但沒有生厭, 而且還對他投放了感情: 昔日只管嗅到一絲叛逆的氣味, 格殺令便自動貼到那叛逆者的額頭上, 過往的陰影太刻骨銘心了, 但是今次即使拿著物證堵在他的眼前, 主上僅是吩咐他繼續保障Lestrade的安全, 因為他不相信這東西會背叛自己, 他認為這東西愛他, 像是我愛他一樣。  
  
  
Ice man is melting, 這甚至乎是Dimmock想像不了。  
  
  
當時Dimmock尾隨Greg走入酒店, 確定目標真的有抵達309號房, 他靠住走廊轉角位窺視在房門前躊躇的人, Dimmock忽然幻想著自己從後一手掩住他的嘴巴、一手緊箍著他的脖子拖入另一房間, 然後隔著枕頭開鎗打花他的腦袋…… **鎗! 媽的! 我忘記搜他的身!**  
  
  
Dimmock猛然醒起的時候Greg已經走進去, 他立即衝上前, 但是大門已經砰然關上, 他當場驚得毛髮豎起, 現在總不能抓他出來搜啊, Lestrade不是死士, 這東西根本沒有忠心可言, 他就是那種 ‘Dance with the one that brought me’ 的人, 而Moran就提供了一個更高的價錢……如果因為自己這個該死的疏忽而導致主上有任何損傷的話……就算死上千千萬萬次也不能彌補這份罪孽啊!  
  
  
他唯有全神貫注的伏在門外監聽裡面的動靜, 預備一有任何異樣就即時破門而入, 良久, 房裡既沒有預期的打鬥聲, 也沒有作愛的喘氣聲, 只有很模糊的說話語音。  
  
  
有一個途經走廊的酒店侍者想上前查問個究竟, 但瞥見Dimmock右手按在腰間的左輪後又驚得悄悄的退下去, 驀地, 房內清楚的響起 **[咚! 咚!]** 聲------ Mycroft比預期早了離開------ Dimmock立刻跑到走廊交界處, 那個侍者還以為是來追自己的沒命地走, 但是Dimmock完全沒有留意到他------ 只是見到有間雜物房便躲進去, 就在他拉上門的一刻, Mycroft已經踏出走廊……然後……他一定是發現了或者聽見了什麼所以停下來, 剛好就在雜物房的附近。  
  
  
在這全然黑暗和充滿拖把霉味的狹窄空間之中, Dimmock感到自己的心跳在狂飆, 好一會兒, Mycroft又提步離開, 他等到腳步聲完全消失在聽力範圍以外方敢出去, 然後他裂嘴笑了。  
  
  
一陣陣微弱的哭咽聲自309號房傳出, Dimmock緊張的情緒一下子變為狂喜, 他走近去, 甚至感受到由裡面散發出來的淒涼, 這東西的幸運配額到了盡頭吧?  
  
  
如果, 如果這個時候Dimmock選擇直接離開的話, 接下來的事情一定不會這樣發生。  
  
  
**“就是他! 就是他想謀殺房裡的人、又追出來殺我滅口!”**  
  
  
剛才那個侍者帶著兩名軍裝警察趕到, 看勢已經是作拘捕的準備, Dimmock先是一呆, 又暗罵自己今晚不斷在犯錯誤, 他挺直腰板擺出一副不可侵犯的嚴肅面容, 操著豪邁的愛爾蘭口音說: _“請問有什麼可以幫助你, 警官?”_  
  
  
侍者和兩名警察都被這個異鄉人的氣勢嚇窒了, 走在最前面的警官裝作鎮定道: “這裡有職員報案懷疑你持械犯案, 麻煩你舉高雙手------”  
  
  
_“持械的人不一定會犯案的…”_ 他露一下插在腰間的左輪, 躲在最後頭的侍者緊張地咽一下口水, Dimmock又在口袋拿出一個愛爾蘭陸軍徽章展示著------ 那個是從Moran家裡偷出來的: _“你說對不對? 警官?”_  
  
  
“但是如果你不是這裡的租客就請你離開。”  
  
  
_“我站在這裡只是確保我主人的安全, 他的名字是Sebastian Moran。”_  
  
  
兩名警官同時瞪大眼睛, 說聲打擾了便推著那侍者走了, 侍者還不識趣的大聲問那是誰, 然後他就被掩著嘴巴一同消失在走廊的盡頭。  
  
  
Dimmock吁一口氣, 當他想轉身走的時侯, Greg的聲音從房裡響起: “是Ian嗎? 進來。”  
  
  
用了幾秒Dimmock才醒起這是自己的化名。他果然是個戲子, 一時間像娘們兒的哭著, 一時間說話不帶任何情感。  
  
  
_“是的, 先生。”_ 他小心地推開門, 裡頭沒有開燈, 只靠著由走廊射進去的光使房間詭異得令Dimmock不敢走進去。  
  
  
“進來吧。” Greg再次催促。  
  
  
_“你可以先打開燈嗎, 先生?”_  
  
  
“你進來打開吧。”  
  
  
Dimmock按著左輪閉著氣走進去, 但不夠三步便有一根鎗管口按在他的後腦, 他立即舉高雙手, 該死的婊子。  
  
  
“是Mycroft派你來殺我吧?” 他還是要我死。Greg因為舊有的痛苦而全身顫抖著。到底他要我死!  
  
  
Dimmock的毛髮再次豎起, 這並不是他害怕那根鎗, 而是他猜對了, 他居然讓這東西帶著武器去接近主上, 這個疏忽根本不能容忍, 他回復原來的英腔說: “我看見主上離開了, 所以------”  
  
  
“我問: **‘是Mycroft派你來殺我?!’** ”  
  
  
“ **不!** 他要殺你的話, 你早就死了, 我只是擔心你獨自一人會有危險才守著門口, 豈料那個百痴在叫叫嚷嚷!”  
  
  
“你擔心我?”  
  
  
Dimmock的眼睛一轉, 溫柔的話語自嘴巴流出, Greg彷彿看見他的表情有多和藹可親: “你知道Moran有多少個部下看你不順眼? 還有Moriarty, 連主上都數不清這個人究竟操控了多少黑幫匪黨, 你可是他們的目標人物啊。”  
  
  
Greg 嗤笑了一下: “若果我出了什麼狀況, 上校必然怪罪下來, 而那些人都了解自己將會承受不起這個後果, 想最看我不順眼的人那是你……” 鎗口忽然更加用力的壓著他的頭: “我有足夠能力去保護我自己, 我甚至可以將你的頭顱轟掉, Dimmock, 你最好離我遠一點。”  
  
  
“我只是執行要保護你的任務 _(該死的)_ , 除了這是我的首要使命, 倘若你有任何意外是會直接影響到主上的情緒, 即是間接干擾政府的運作, 這個罪名我有十個頭顱都擔當不起; 好了, 當你手上的六發子彈都射光了, 你會怎樣迎戰餘下的敵人呢? 把鎗放下, Lestrade……來吧, Gregory, 為什麼你要用鎗指向自己的朋友呢?”  
  
  
“我沒有朋友。”  
  
  
“那真奇怪, 聽著, 我不知道剛才你和主上到底發生了什麼事, 但你真的不應該用這樣的敵意來對待我, 如果是我的鎗使你感到不舒服的話------” Dimmock說著往腰間摸著。  
  
  
“別動!!!” Greg立即按下手鎗的保險。  
  
  
“冷靜點, ” Dimmock伸出另一隻手掌作停止的意思: “這寶貝不是用在你身上, 看著。”  
  
  
他取出左輪慢慢的放在地上, 突然一個轉身、橫揮一下手刀, Greg的手鎗立即飛掉在地上, Dimmock雙手叉住Greg的頸子, 把他重重地按在牆上, 他們都是一樣的高大, 但是Dimmock輕易而舉就使他腳尖離地, Greg的喉嚨被壓著所以叫不出聲來, 他只有緊抓著扼在自己喉嚨的手, 兩腿無力地踢著Dimmock, 嘴巴張到最大卻半點氣也吸不入, 迷離的黑幕一橫一橫落下, 所有事物慢慢模糊起來…  
  
  
天主啊, 這一刻要來臨, 這一刻要來臨了!  
  
  
殺死他! 把融化冰點的源頭除掉! 再歸咎於甚麼人也好, 然後憤怒便會將他的冰人帶回來, **我的冰人!** 但Dimmock最後還是忍著了, 這個決定使他替自己感到好驕傲, 他鬆開手讓Greg倚順著牆身滑坐在地上。  
  
  
“看到了? 要殺死你是一件多容易的事啊, 所以下次你把這玩具拿上手之前 **最好** 想清楚。” Dimmock將兩把手鎗收起來。  
  
  
這是Greg一晚之內第二次險些窒息死亡, 他伏在地上猛力咳嗽, 搓揉著頸上熾熱的痛處, 淚水不住地掉下, 一股羞恥湧上心頭, 他知道此刻自己的樣子有多難看, 於是大口大口吸氣強制自己穩住呼吸。  
  
  
“噢哇, 你大慨快要哭吧? Lestrade, 演技不錯啊, 可惜主上已經不買這一套了。”  
  
  
**_‘你還有什麼可以賣的?’_**  
  
  
又一陣顫慄背過, 從頭到尾牽絆他們之間的, 只是一場買賣, 根本沒有愛和不愛------  
  
  
“現在我只會問你一次, 你想回府還是想在這裡留宿?”  
  
  
Greg不懂得回應他, 像是自己的語言能力突然間消失了, 他閉上眼睛又用衣袖抹乾臉上的痕跡, 混亂的大腦努力地尋找過往與Mycroft快樂的回憶, 似乎少之又少, 但彷彿這樣就能堅持那個繼續的理由, 而經過這一切還可以繼續嗎? 他還要繼續每天每夜的提心吊膽地過活嗎?  
  
  
然後有一個念頭在他的腦海浮現, 這個念頭是瘋狂和痛苦的, **可是再不離開Mycroft的話早晚會被他燒成灰燼, 不復存在。**  
  
  
“ **Lestrade。** ”  
  
  
Greg張開通紅的眼睛, 但面容冷酷得不再是原來的人了: “我要回上校的大宅。”  
  
  
“隨時為你服務。你需要我扶起你嗎?”  
  
  
Greg已經扶著牆壁站起來了, 雙腳麻痺得不似是長在原位, 但他還是大步的越過Dimmock走出門口。  
  
  
  
  
然後也有一個念頭在Dimmock的腦海浮現。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\------ 只有他拋棄你, 你絕對不能甚至沒可能離開他。  
  
  
Greg的確了解這個想法形同綁住一身已燃點的炸彈奔向父親一樣, 他再三跟自己說不要被一時衝動所蒙蔽, 而腦海跳出來的第一個畫面卻是Seb望著自己會心微笑的樣子, 是的, 我是要這樣做, 愛爾蘭就是他最後的容身之所, 或者在一切實行之前就已經灰飛煙滅, 但他不在乎了, 而現在要做的是向Seb說明一切, 但怎麼說?  
  
  
僕人是永遠不會走正門的, 所以馬車在大宅的後花園停下, 跟Holmes莊園的設計一樣, 通過在後園的小徑就能直達廚房, 當然這裡的規模沒有那般的華麗, Greg就是愛這裡的含蓄, 可惜他不屬於這裡, 他是Holmes的。但不長久了。  
  
  
走過漆黑一片的僕傭走廊, Greg的心情愈發緊張, **Seb會直接請我食一顆子彈, 我的屍首將會掛在Fairlie的大門前, 而父親就是替我解下來的那個人,** 這強烈的慌亂逼使他想打退堂鼓, Greg好恨自己這樣懦弱, 但還是踏上梯級往二樓去。  
  
  
“Lestrade?” 提著油燈的老傭僕Richard Brook突然在樓梯的盡頭出現, 嚇得Greg險些就跌一跤, 老人家急切的走下來, 萬分驚訝地說: “主人不是讓你回老家去了? 怎麼又回來?”  
  
  
Greg抓著頭皮來掩飾自己的不安: “原來我父親去了朋友的住處拜訪…反正家裡沒有人, 所以我回來了, 這麼晚了你還不去睡覺? 上校呢?”  
  
  
“主人正在招呼客人。”  
  
  
Greg這才發現他手上還抓著一瓶藥水: “這是什麼? Dr. Perho還沒有完成她的工作嗎?”  
  
  
Richard 有意無意的將手收到身後: “不, 他正和Adler在上面------ ”  
  
  
“Adler? **Lady Adler**?”  
  
  
“沒什麼事就不要打擾他們了, 你也快點兒去睡覺吧。” 然後Richard匆匆走入僕傭通道不見了。  
  
  
Greg腦內的警鈴大響, 為什麼那個女人會在這個時間來? 他輕地三步併兩步的走上二樓, 背靠著牆的接近主人房, 他小心的把打開房門, 看到一個女人在書枱摸索著什麼, 但她不是Adler, 當那人轉過半塊臉時------  
  
  
Athena  
  
  
Athena發現門口的動靜時嚇得跳起來, 她驚駭地望著他, 躲得過那個老僕卻避不開Greg, 她立即豎起食指放在自己的嘴唇前, 再指一指浴室的方向。  
  
  
毫無疑問那個女人在裡頭, 那Seb呢?  
  
  
Greg走進去, 定定望著那象牙色的浴室木門, 似是忽然會有怪物從裡面破門而出。  
  
  
“來吧…寶貝, 用力點…用力點…對、對! 用你的舌頭, 啊啊……”  
  
  
門的另一面Irene Adler正替著Sebastian Moran口交。  
  
  
Greg腦袋的某處在爆炸。  
  
  
那個男人說他在乎他, 他要帶他遠走高飛。他愛我。  
  
  
那個女人即將與Holmes聯婚, 她的名字會被寫上那神聖的族譜上。  
  
  
Sebastian Moran和Irene Adler是情人。  
  
  
那我算是什麼?  
  
  
“寶貝…寶貝! 我想這太快了…我不行了…”  
  
  
上校忽然急速地喘氣, Greg知道他定是痛苦得捂著胸口, 那虛弱的心臟可承受不起這種抗奮的壓力啊, Irene “呿!” 了一聲, 然後是一陣揚動毛巾的聲音。  
  
  
空間在移動, Greg忽然失去重心, 原來是Athena拉扯著他的衣領, 她氣急敗壞的將他塞入大床底下, 然後自己也滾進來, 在她將床單下擺拉整好至完全遮蓋自己的視線時, 他們走出來了。  
  
  
嬌小女人的光腳丫子踏在地毯上並沒有造成半點聲響, 所以到她說話的時候Greg才知道她靠得這麼近。  
  
  
“親愛的, 你剛才沒有關上門嗎?”  
  
  
“我有啊…噢, 一定是那老傢伙來擺下這個, ” Moran在茶几上拿起一杯飲料: “這陣子他都給我一杯睡前茶, 我都不曉得這是什麼, 不過喝了以後睡得好多了。” 說畢他一口氣喝掉了。  
  
  
Irene翻著白眼, 獵鷹般環視著房間, 目光在大床上停留了幾秒, 寂靜使Athena緊張得用力掐著Greg的手臂, Greg也緊繃得沒有感覺。  
  
  
“好了, 我想我是時候要離開了。” Irene一屁股坐上床弄得整張家具晃動著, 她抓起自己的衣服穿著, Athena和Greg才記起呼吸。  
  
  
“你有馬車可以載你回家嗎?”  
  
  
“不, Athena就在路口的酒店裡休息, 我走路去就行了。”  
  
  
“我很抱歉, 甜心, Perho的療程還沒有完成, 給我多點時間吧, 到時候我一定操到你懷上我的種。 ” Moran走近去捧起女人的臉龐吻著。  
  
  
“呵, 日後我們的孩子就能繼承Holmes的家產了?”  
  
  
“你不是這樣想的嗎?”  
  
  
“是你想這樣的, 但到那時你身體康復了, 要操的不止是我一個人吧?”  
  
  
“哈哈, 你真了解我, 其實我最想要操的是 **他** , 那只犬科動物無時無刻地誘惑住我, 可惜智商確實很低, 我真的不明白為什麼會派一個這樣蠢笨的人來監視我, 幾句甜言蜜語就能他迷得團團轉, 又或者Holmes沒有我們想像中那麼聰明, 所以我相信早前寫的資產分配就足以離間他們了…”  
  
  
“資產分配? 哦! 你將你的Fairlie股份寫了給他?!”  
  
  
“是資產聯名。那些文件的確具有法律效力, 否則怎能蒙得過Holmes呢?” Moran將裹住自己下身的毛巾扔下, 又套上一件灰色長袍, 然後慢條斯理地躺在床上, 望著Irene盯著他。  
  
  
“放鬆, 之後我再到另一所律師行多開一份遺囑, 因為內容有相抵觸, 那定是以最後立的為准, 所以到最後他什麼也得不到。”  
  
  
“這會令到Holmes以為他已經被你收賣了, 他會殺掉他。”  
  
  
“或者, Greg會接受我的提議離開跟我去愛爾蘭, 你知道嗎? 像這樣的貨色真的很難找到, 我認識有幾個將軍一定會出相當高的價錢來競投, 然後我再拍幾張慾照寄給Mycroft, 氣死他為止, 如果他還在乎他的話, well, 反正不重要, 我已經賺了一筆了。”  
  
  
Irene沉默著, 站起來拉整好身上名貴的外套, 而憤怒和哀痛無情地轟炸著Greg的腦袋, 他幾乎忘記自己身處一個侷促狹小的空間, 直到Athena緊摟住他, 頭挨著頭, 用自己體溫使他冷靜下來。  
  
  
好一會兒Irene又說話了: “對呀, 這一筆真的可大了, 該怎麼說? 你跟Jim已經成為Fairlie的最大股東了吧?”  
  
  
“啊?”  
  
  
一秒間, 女人迅速地從自己的外套拔出手鎗指向Moran: “原本在事情演變成這樣之前我們可以有一些耍樂的時光, 可惜你再一次令我失望。”  
  
  
“天, 你知道了…” Moran雙手撐著床墊坐起來, 沉著說: “不要用鎗指著我, Irene, 不要做愚蠢的事。”  
  
  
“我問你, Jim Moriarty到底給了你什麼迷藥, 讓你吃得要背叛我? 我! 我是你最好朋友的妹妹! 你居然用這種方式來將我淘空!”  
  
  
“我的最好朋友並沒有為我冠上上校這個名銜, Adler, 你一見到那幾顆鑽石連自己姓什麼都忘了, 現在你以為一顆子彈就能解決所有事情嗎? 不, 鎗聲一起我保證你走不出這棟房子。”  
  
  
“我試試看。”  
  
  
“你忘記你還有事情沒有完成嗎? 解決Watson! 難道你已經不想替你的兄長報仇嗎?”  
  
  
“我剛收到Mycroft的消息說監獄裡的那個已經解決了------ 有根有據, 晚些就會解決另一個, 現在就由我來解決你!”  
  
  
“你捨得嗎?”  
  
  
“難道我就可以裝作這一切都沒有發生過嗎?!”  
  
  
“你可以的, 只要你將Fairlie放手------ 從頭到尾Jim都只是想藉著這該死的俱樂部來打擊Mycroft! 你當是買一個教訓, 這總比陪上性命強多吧?”  
  
  
“你這個大話精, 一旦我將Fairlie完全脫手又或者選擇不賣, Jim就不會做掉我嗎? 反正如此, 有你陪葬比較划算吧?” Irene扣下手鎗的保險: “你不應該愛他多過愛我。”  
  
**殺死他**! Greg從未試過這麼急切地等待一個人的死亡, 因為一個謊言就幾乎毀掉他僅有的東西, **殺死他**! 讓這一切都結束吧……然後呢?  
  
但是響起的是刺耳的電話鈴聲, 嚇得Irene分神了, Moran趁機衝前搶去她的鎗,又一記耳光打得女人跌坐在地上, 當她抬起眼來時, 鎗口已經對準她的頭顱了, 那煩人的電話聲彷彿會直到永遠地響下去, 然後Moran退著步接起它。  
  
  
“這是Moran上校, 噢, Jim, 你這通電話真是合時, 快點兒派人過來幫忙吧, 我一個人清理屍體會很吃力的------ 不, 她沒有死……什麼? 為什麼?! 不! 管它的! 她剛才還想殺我! ……” Moran惱怒的面容漸漸變為興奮地紅: “……真的嗎? 好吧, 好吧, 就這樣。” 他掛掉電話然後收起手鎗: “Sorry, Wrong day to die。”  
  
  
Irene捂住被打紅的那邊面, 聲音顫震說: “當然了, 有人知道我到來這裡, 殺害我只會引起一連串的報復, 這對誰都沒有好處。”  
  
  
“別嚇唬人了, 你還有什麼親信我好清楚, 是Jim有一個更好的提議, 如果你能夠接受它, 今晚什麼事都不會發生。”  
  
  
“那是什麼?”  
  
  
“當上全英國最漂亮的新娘子, 然後與Sherlock Holmes完成婚禮, 就是這樣。”  
  
  
Irene不可置信地瞪大眼睛: “這是一個遊戲, 是他和Holmes之間的玩命遊戲, 對不?”  
  
  
“是啊, 但你已經沒有權選擇退出了。現在, 我得送你到你女僕住的酒店, 在這之前別跟我耍花樣, 外面還有其他狙擊手會盯著你, 聽話, 好嗎?”  
  
  
Moran把她拉起身, “別碰我!” 她撥開男人, 整理一下自己的衣裳, 又依然以女王的姿勢走出房間, 聽見二人走下樓梯遠去, Athena快快抓著Greg爬出床底, 瞟一眼門口, 然後帶著他來到窗邊------ 那個她進來的入口, 他們越過窗框, 躍身攀跳在一棵強壯的毛櫸樹上, Athena像猴子一樣靈活的爬到地面, 而Greg則是好不容易才擺脫樹枝的纏繞, 但還是被枯枝剮花了手背, 然後跌落在地上。  
  
  
可是他並沒有立刻站起來, 只是滿面迷茫地坐著, 整個靈魂似是被抽空了, 原來當時Mycroft的表情除了惱怒之外, 眉目之間還有一種說不出的情感, 現在他知道了, 那是失望。Greg也對自己失望了, 他是如此相信自己啊。  
  
  
“你不能停留在這裡, 兩邊房子都待著上校的哨兵!”  
  
  
Athena像提著人偶一樣的將Greg拖行到街燈照射不到的小巷裡, 似是忽然醒來, 他一手推開了她。  
  
  
“你一早就知道他們的奸情? 你老早就知道了!”  
  
  
“我他媽的剛剛才知道! 這個時候你應該同Mycroft在一起, 為什麼你會出現在這裡?”  
  
  
那股錐心的痛又再襲來, Greg垂下眼簾不作聲。  
  
  
“天哪, 你真的想跟上校逃去愛爾蘭。”  
  
  
“我------ 為什麼? Mycroft殺死了你的情人, 為什麼你可以無動於衷……Athena!”  
  
  
她不理睬他往巷裡走。  
  
  
“你是準備叛變了?!”  
  
  
“我的老天, Lestrade, ” Athena忍不住停下來, 用食指指著他: “把這個字吞回去, 你沒有資格說。”  
  
  
“還是一直以來你都是在做戲?”  
  
  
“拜託你別那麼天真好不? Mycroft會糊塗得扔掉這麼重要的籌碼嗎? 好吧, Harry沒有死, 那只不過是一個死囚頂替她。”  
  
  
Greg雙腳有點兒虛浮, 身陷局中卻一無所知, Mycroft根本不相信他, 那是一個對他絕望的否定。  
  
  
“你要匯報這一切嗎?”  
  
  
“一字不漏…” Athena費勁的吸一口氣: “Gregory Lestrade, 你究竟是忠於哪一方?”  
  
  
“……”         誰?  
  
  
“今晚去找一個地方好好的待著, 思考一下這台戲該怎樣演下去。我沒時間跟你在這裡胡扯, **他們** 以為我在那間旅館裡頭。” 她以朋友的身份去拍一拍他的手臂, 然後像鬼魅一樣溜出小巷。  
  
  
Greg突然發現自己無家可歸了。  
  
  



	13. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.

Year 1887, 17 August

 

 

望著檯上的兩份文件, Mycroft兩眼瞳孔不禁收縮一下, 但依然翹著二郎腿如山似般一動不動, 良久仍沒有什麼反應, 坐在對面的Irene耐不住說話了: “這是我作為未來Holmes的一份子略盡的一點兒綿力。”

 

他仍舊盯著那些紙張, 那是Sebastian Moran和Jim Moriarty各自用化名開設的二十個股票戶口的資料, 儲存市價估值是天文數字的Fairlie股票, 是大半個英倫經濟的命脈, 在Mycroft眼中那是統治和權力的手仗。

 

“我以為你和上校是不可分割的拍擋?”

 

“啊, 拍擋是拍擋, 而你Mycroft, 將會是我的哥哥, 難道我會背叛自己的親人嗎? 追蹤這些戶口所花費的精神和時間是你不能想像的, 你只需以國家利益的名義來凍結它們, Fairlie就是你的了。”

 

“而你本身持有的股份也在其中?”

 

“唔、沒錯。”

 

“所以這次談判你是Show-hand了?”

 

“我不會說這是談判, 老實說這間俱樂部險些就把我害死, 鑽鑛那糗事明顯你是知道了, 唉, 因此, 我只是拿出我僅有的東西來爭取我應得的東西吧。”

 

戶口是假的, 不, 要確實真偽並不難, 這太簡單了, 戶口是真的, 但是Moriarty會這麼容易被她追蹤到嗎? 不不, 是他讓Irene給我的, 他想要更多, 這是一塊極之昂貴的餌, 一塊可生劏Holmes的餌, 他要我被火燒, 好哇, I’d like to see you try。

 

即使Mycroft的大腦在天人交戰, 面部表情依舊欠缺, 他抬眼望向站在後頭的Sherlock, 那個裝作欣賞窗外風景的寶貝弟弟, 不用推測也知道他的腦袋已經被John佔領了, Mycroft第53次抑下想要翻白眼的動作, 沒錯, 他甚至在數著。

 

“下手要快, 他們會不定期轉換戶口。”

 

行駛中的遊艇隨著河水的暗湧而微微顛簸, Irene緊張得雙手發抖, 她悄悄把手放到檯下, 當然Mycroft注意了, 他站起來走到Irene的身旁, 遞出那紳士之手: “勞煩跟我來一下, My lady。”

 

Irene遲疑著, 又只好放手蓋上他的, 幸好她今天有配戴手套, 要不然汗水都要抹到Mycroft的手裡了。

 

“Sherlock你也要過來。 **Sherlock。** ”

 

他不應該在這裡, 他應該在John的身邊才對, 那個彷彿掉了靈魂的人兒, 要不是Mycroft威嚇要把John困在他永遠找不到的地方, 他死都不要與Irene浪費時間呆著, Sherlock朝他們大大地翻著白眼, 但還是跟上去。

 

仨人來到舺舨上, 陽光之下, 泰晤士河獨有的氣味直捲過來, 絲絲河風週旋大家的頭髮, Mycroft仍然小心翼翼握著女人的小手, 直到她扶實欄杆才放開。

 

“你知道今天我們身處的這艘遊艇, 是以我們母親Violet來命名嗎?”

 

Irene環視著這艘當代最奢華的遊艇, 卻一臉不在乎: “所以?”

 

“所以, 他朝當你替Holmes誕下子嗣, 那裡就會有另一艘以你來命名的遊艇。”

 

Sherlock忍不住做了一個作嘔的表情。

 

“這是我的榮幸, 但是Mycroft, 我不是需要這些。” Irene嘶嘶說。

 

“我們是需要的, 你看看, ” Mycroft指著遠處: “你看見那宏偉的建築物嗎? 那是聖保羅大教堂, 由古至今我們家族的婚禮葬禮都在那裡進行, 當然你和Sherlock的都會是。”

 

即使離遠觀望也感受到那座古老歌德式建築物的磅礡氣勢, 但眼球還是被泰晤士河沿岸的騷動吸引了, 那裡有很多人在圍觀, 警察都在攔截和驅趕他們, 視線再順向河的一個彎位, 有水警正打撈一些東西上岸。

 

然後Sherlock的大腦麻痺了1.75秒, 方才重新啟動。

 

那只是一具穿著John的衣服的發脹屍體。今早Sherlock確定他還好好的睡著才出門口。

 

Sherlock意識到這是今天他在這裡的主要用途, 於是存在他骨子裡的演藝細胞發揮到極致, 雙眼頓時充滿水份, 嘴巴微微張開, 臉上流露的恐慌和驚訝一點兒都不誇張, 風景無情地流逝著, 本來Irene心底還有一絲疑猜, 但一看見她未婚夫的模樣便輕輕笑起來了。

 

“對了, 婚禮的日子訂了沒有?”

 

 

※※※

 

 

Sherlock把John安置在莊園最尾端的廂房裡與外界隔離, 這本是對他作出的一種保護, 但在John看起來自己變成了Sherlock的一個 ‘骯髒小秘密’ 。

 

每天Sherlock會花很多時間在裡面呆著, 但從未在那兒過夜, 他沒有強迫John做愛, 也沒有提起私奔, 低估了Harry的死訊對他造成的影響是一個愚蠢的錯誤, 但既然過去已經不能挽回, 而混沌的未來亦逐漸逼近, 此時此刻他只是想與John共處同一個空間, 呼吸同一所的空氣, 縱使John將自己封閉了。

 

每天John都不清楚自己是在什麼時候沉睡, 又在什麼時間清醒過來, 他感覺自己好像蜉蝣一樣活著, 既微小又淺薄, 沒有意義地存在, 只管用膳時有Sherlock餵食, 又在Sherlock的視線中睡著, 可是他不想跟這個人說話、不想與這個世界有聯繫、不想再呼吸, 縱使Sherlock無條件地愛著他。

 

有一天開始Sherlock沒有去他那兒, 然後那個婚訊就如野火一樣燃燒著整座莊園, 傭僕們紛紛為準備迎接新女主人而像上了戰場般忙碌著, 但仍然有僕人來送餐, 他們不會說話和不會逗留, John亦沒有詢問主人在哪兒, 因為他知道那個人不會再來了。

 

***  
瀝澀的眼睛在無際的黑暗中眨動, 空洞的腦袋一時間忘記了為何會這樣哀傷, 他甚至不曉得這是否夢境, 直至厚厚的窗簾突然被拉開, 由於瞳孔一下子收縮, 痛得John把頭埋在枕頭裡, 然後那人說話了。

 

“日上三竿還躺在床上待人操啊?”

不用開眼看, 單憑那俗氣的古龍水就可知那是Anderson, 他是來送餐------ 是特意來的, 他將餐盤放在床頭檯上, 而John連望都不願望他, 抓過另一個軟枕頭搭在自己的頭上, 但立即被搶去, Anderson的身軀遮蓋著陽光, 他突然緊按住John的手腕, 帶點色情的姿勢騎在他的身上。

 

“你知道------ 你知道嗎?! Lord Sherlock已經兩個星期沒有踏進這個房門一步------ 別動! 再動我就將你辦了! 他明天就會和 Lady Irene完禮, 之後就直接到法國渡蜜月、他! 他有段日子不會來了! 現在把你幹暈了也沒有人知道!”

 

John中咒似的停止掙扎, 本應他對這個消息已經沒有感覺, 但從別人嘴裡說出來又有另一種刺痛, 明天, 明天。

 

Anderson知道戳中他的痛處, 又興奮地繼續說: “噢噢, 你只剩下一個下場: 你會繼續呆在這裡供Lord Sherlock另類的發洩, 直至玩厭了就扔回Fairlie或者其他窯子裡爛掉, 我跟其他僕人開賭, 我賭你一個月, 到時候! 我一定光顧你, 試試你到底有什麼技術…或者…你現在求我…求我…” 他下流地擺弄和磨擦著大家的下身, 即使隔住褲子John也感到他那話兒在發熱脹大: “…求我操你…我會考慮替你贖身, 說到底我這個人還有憐憫之心……”

 

John猛地發力翻身坐起來, 像大樹倒塌的, Anderson整個人側著栽下去, 剛好就砸在床頭櫃上的餐盤 **[碰呯铿锵!!!]** , 然後他滿頭蛋汁和焗豆的爬起來, John忍不住噗嗤笑了一聲, 漲紅臉的Anderson撲過來, 抓起他的衣領準備照頭就打。

 

 **“你在幹什麼?!”** 房門突然打開, 站在那兒的Mrs. Hudson喝止著。

 

方才Anderson送餐來的時候忘了拿一瓶牛奶, 她就是替他補送過來, 然而未入門口就聽見駭人的吵鬧聲, 一開門就見她的好姪兒動手打人了。

 

“姑媽!”

 

“你給我安份一點好不好!” Mrs. Hudson幾乎要拿手上的牛奶瓶去敲他的腦袋: “到底這孩子哪裡惹到你啊? 待不夠半刻鐘就非得動手動腳?”

 

“由這狗東西踏入這棟宅子開始我就看他不順眼! 他的存在是在污染這裡的空氣! 你看看我們淪落到什麼地步? 服侍一個性奴! 而你居然為了他來罵我!”

 

一巴掌落在Anderson的面頰上。

 

“我從來沒有教你這滿口狗話, 你不是我的姪兒。”

 

“他才不是你的姪兒。” Anderson摸一下被打的地方, 臉漲得更紅了: “又不是在演沙翁的劇。” 他抹下頭頂的混合物塗在John的被單上, 然後大步走了。

 

Mrs. Hudson把牛奶瓶放在John的手上, 嘆一口氣道: “噢, John, 我很抱歉, 一會兒我讓人來清理這裡……噢, 一定是我的教育方式不對…他小時候不是這樣子的, 把孩子教成這副德性你叫我仙遊之後怎樣面對他老爹呢?”

 

“不, Mrs. Hudson, ” John突然開腔使老人家有點意外, 儘管他的聲音幾近微不可聞: “沒必要感到抱歉, 他只是…太喜歡Sherlock了。”

 

“我也喜歡他啊又不看見我這樣子對你? 算了算了, 你沒有事就行了……”

 

最後房裡剩下John一個人和那揮之不去的古龍水味兒。

 

其實Anderson不知道John還有第二個下場, Holmes和Adler聯婚以後, Mycroft那套所謂‘經濟效益’ 的活動便完滿結束了, 反正Sherlock都不會當他是一回事, 他會被當成新婚禮物的送給Irene, 然後安靜地等待自己的 ‘過敏症’ 發作或者是一發子彈, 但是他有點期待那一天, 因為他就可以見到Harry了。

 

John一口幹掉玻璃瓶裡的牛奶。

 

 

※※※

 

 

聖保羅大教堂的前門圓拱蓬上交錯地繫住紫白兩色的絲帶, 兩對穿著禮服的男童女童沿著門口至內堂的地上散滿鮮紅和香檳色玫瑰花花瓣, 穿著華麗且高傲的賓客慢慢地入席, 牧師在高台上整理自己的物品, 另外還有一位琴手在旁彈奏, 但是------

 

“那兩個該死的Holmes去了哪兒?” 在內堂新娘房探頭出來的Irene嗔罵著。

 

“時間尚早啊, 況且你還沒有打扮好。”

 

Irene一屁股坐回梳妝台前, 瞟一眼鏡子裡那站在自己身後的女僕, 那個一身清淡簡潔打扮的Athena把一個白花頭飾插入新娘的髮髻上。

 

“還有我那些住在倫敦的親戚------ 所謂的親戚! 十數封請柬早在半個月前寄出, 到了這個時間卻一個都沒有出現!”

 

“別動, 臉上的胭脂都化了,” Athena執起粉撲往Irene的面頰輕印著: “今天是你的大日子, 放鬆些吧。”

 

“你說得沒錯, 我是全英國最漂亮的新娘子。”

 

其實論樣貌, Irene Adler可以說是Sherlock所認識的女性之中最漂亮的一個, 而Sherlock是她認識的男性之中第二名漂亮, 補妝以後她盯著鏡子仔細檢視著自己。

 

“我和Sherlock的孩子一定很俊。”

 

“對, 一定很美。”

 

Irene是這樣想的------ 即使之前Moran和Moriarty耍手段將她淘空, 而未來還有什麼陰謀, 她也無需理會, 最大的憂患頂多是把兩個Holmes殺掉, 只要在這之前肚皮爭氣搶先誕下頭生子, 一個男丁…好吧, 管那是誰的種, 都將會是繼承整個Holmes帝國的孩子, Mycroft是多絕望地渴求一個繼承者啊, 他不惜兄弟情的奪去Sherlock心愛的玩具…就算此時失去了Fairlie又如何? 最終也是逃不出老娘的手…Moriarty太看小她的能耐了, 他日變成寡婦以後就捲掉所有家產, 像蛇一樣的溜回莫斯科, 任憑誰也不能找到……想到這裡Irene便裂嘴笑著。

 

Irene站起來, 走到一塊鑲有玫瑰花木雕框的全身鏡前拉弄著身上的婚紗, Athena的視線跟隨著裙擺而轉動, 那是羨慕的眼神嗎? 新娘不住驕恣地笑了一下。

 

“Athena親愛的, 你有愛人嗎? 如果沒有我便替你找一個好男人把你風風光光嫁出去, 女人總有需要嘛, 但, 我不會準許你離開我, 因為我已被你寵壞了------ 為什麼外頭禮堂的音樂沒了?”

 

她想再探頭窺看外面, Athena立即說: “裙腳有一處損了, 快點兒讓我補一下。”

 

“噢, 不…” 於是Irene又定定的站住, 叉著腰說: “哼, 他們膽敢丟我的面子我第一晚就要Sherlock不好過------ 幹啥?”

 

從鏡子看見Athena的木訥的樣子突然一沉, Irene想轉身卻被她一手用死力的掐住後頸再撞在牆上, 另一手握住的短刀已沒入腰部, 鮮血迅速地把白色禮紗染紅了一大片, 她驚訝得叫不出聲。

 

“這才是Mycroft Holmes送給弟媳的賀禮。”

 

刀子抽出又一下捅入, 這次Athena掩住她的嘴巴, 閹悶的喊聲在她的手指縫溜出。

 

“我的確有一個愛人, 那就是你曾經發夢也惦念的Harriet Watson。”

 

第三刀插入體內扭轉一下再抽出, Irene的身體軟下來, Athena沒有扶著她, 由她像娃娃一樣滑在地上, 將死的人的眼淚洗濁了她的妝容, 她簡直不能相信她最可靠的侍從居然會將死自己, Athena蹲下去, 用手指撫蓋上她的眼簾。

 

“永別了, 我會和Harry把你的那份兒都好好的活去。”

 

她雙手握住刀柄, 往Irene的胸口補上最後一刀。

 

Athena拔出短刀隨手扔在地上, 她脫下滿是鮮血的手套套在死人的手, 又將沾有血污的裙子反過來穿著, 白色長裙立即就變成黑色的, 又走到門前將耳朵貼在上, 細聽外頭沒有動靜便緩地打開門, 觀察四周沒有其他人, 然後極其迅速地離開新娘房。

 

走出空蕩蕩的禮堂, 那裡沒有牧師或者半個賓客, 更別說Holmes, 隨著禮樂師的停奏那些演員立即撤退了, 那亦是讓Athena下手的一個信號, 從始至終根本就沒有什麼婚禮。

 

Athena的嘴角忍不住向上揚起, 一切都完結了, 我和Harry終於可以一起了。

 

**[轟隆!]**

 

就在她的一隻腳踏出堂口時, 教堂的圓頂就突然發生爆炸。

 

 

※※※

 

 

**[轟隆!]**

 

兩公里以內的地面都感受到震動, 呷著一口紅茶的Mycroft頓了一頓, 抬頭對上Sherlock的眼睛。

 

“你幹了什麼?” 他們同時說, 然後又一同抬高眉頭。

 

彷若海市蜃樓的, Holmes兄弟居然一起安坐在那間寥靜的咖啡室的卡座中, 最最最難得的是Sherlock沒有吵著要離去, Sherlock的視線追著那些在玻璃窗外慌張逃跑的民眾。

 

“我的老天啊…” 剛從外面探索的店員跑回來, 他向店主說: “聖保羅被炸了。”

 

馬路上有幾輛救護車和消防車像風一樣地駛過。

 

Mycroft突然明白了一件事。

 

“你要怎麼向外解釋那個女人的死因? 噢, 因為Adler將會成為我們家族的一塊瘀血, 所以殺死她作為答謝?” Sherlock說。

 

“Moriarty, ” Mycroft耐著性子地解釋: “利用一間虛構的鑽鑛公司來騙取Irene的資產, 後來她發現了要報警, 於是Moriarty不得不殺人滅口, 就在她的大婚日子; 一個侍從在新娘房發現她時已經斷氣, 在她屍體的附近找到一把屬於Moran上校的短刀, 那個是Moriarty生意上的好拍檔, 蘇格蘭場將申請一張拘捕令去捉拿他們, 最後Moriarty畏罪自殺, 而Moran會在拘留所裡心臟病發死亡……這原是我的劇本。”

 

“可惜那爆炸就是Moriarty的劇本吧? 他趁婚禮進行之時要你、我、Irene還有應該被邀請到來的貴族和政要人物一同葬身在那教堂之下。” 當然Sherlock都明白這件事。

 

“所以故事唯有改成教堂的廚房裡有人誤燃煤氣所以爆炸…不能及早預料的確是我的疏忽, 我被另外一件事分了神…”

 

Greg

 

Mycroft一想到不能捉拿Moran便怒火中燒, **除了我之外任何人都不能傷害Greg!** 幾乎被恨意支配的他帶點粗魯的放下骨瓷杯子, Sherlock回頭看著他哥, 罕見他的雙眼佈滿了紅筋, 怎麼Lestrade不在你就不能安睡嗎?

 

“你讓我浪費了兩個星期來陪Irene籌備婚禮, 去演一台戲給Moriarty看…”

 

就因為Mycroft說是這局死棋的一個突破, 所以他被說服了, 而為了更加入戲Sherlock都不敢見John, 他只能封閉大腦那屬於John的感情區域, 當作這世上從來都沒有這個人。

 

“你不覺得這台戲救了我們一命嗎?”

 

“你一早就不應該強迫我娶那個女人, 之前你甚至乎想誘姦John, 再者, 你令到Harry的死變得毫無價值。”

 

“是的, 你的見解很對, Sherlock, 你簡直好像電光火石一樣, 竟這樣聰敏了, 她的死亡讓所有人都肯定我對Irene的忠誠。起初我是用Harriet Watson來牽制Athena, 但你以為我會弄死她嗎? 要是真的惹惱怒了Athena不就是用石頭擲自己的腳嗎? 你真的確定她是死翹翹嗎?”

 

“我探過她是沒有脈搏------ ” Sherlock條地站起來, 雙眼瞪得老大, 要不是他及時醒覺自己還在公眾場所就肯定吼叫出來, 他又條地坐下: “曼陀羅花! 你成功研究了茱麗葉的飲料!”

 

“然後我找來一個死囚的屍體代替她去火化, 官方才可以發出你手上的那張死亡證, 要瞞騙天下人, 首先就得瞞騙你。”

 

太衝動了, Sherlock的唇抿成一線, 他根本可以不用告訴John知道, 可以不用使他心碎, 只是Sherlock想和他永遠在一起的慾望太過盛, 以至失去判斷而利用Harry的死訊來迫他離開倫敦。Oh John。

 

“感情用事是失敗者的生理缺陷, 我不知道我們家族血統裡面也有著這個毛病啊。” Mycroft讀著他的心說道。

 

“現在她在哪裡?” Sherlock的聲音變得嘶啞。

 

“我不可以告訴你, 事實上我不知道, 現在世上只有Athena才知道Harry所在的位置。這就是換取Athena歸降心的條件。”

 

“很好, 既然我和John的戲份完成了, 我們明天就搬到Baker Street。” 值得高興的是他們不用離開倫敦。

 

“不可以, 還要清除兩件障礙物, 否則我們都不會有一天安寧, 難道你希望你的馬車轉出街角就受到狙擊?”

 

“我收到消息, 你有人在皇家醫學院研開一些神奇特效壯陽藥來餵給Moran上校,那就是研製假死藥的同一個人吧? 持續性性奮快使上校疲弱的心臟支持不了, 現在隨便找一個妓女就可輕而結果他了, 而他的愛爾蘭部隊正醞釀內訌和叛變, 當然亦是你一手策劃…如今他僅是一個空殼而已, 至於Moriarty…我還等著他呢。”

 

看到Mycroft的表情陰暗起來, Sherlock接著說: “你不想我們離開是因為擔心Lestrade回來之後心態有變, 而作為他最近似朋友的John會有助他適應原來的生活, 就這個, Mycroft, 我不在乎。”

 

Sherlock站起來又坐下。

 

一個渾身滿面灰塵的女僕跛著左腳推開了咖啡店的玻璃門, 她的額角還流著血, 血液滑落她的臉龐, 有一個侍應想阻止她進來, 卻被Mycroft一個手勢停住了。

 

“給她一杯冰水, 快點兒。”

 

女僕抓過一張椅子在Sherlock的旁邊頹然坐下, 侍者送上一杯冰水, 她立即搶過來嗗嚕嗗嚕地喝光, **[咯!]** 地放下杯子, 而眼裡仍然有退不卻的恐懼去望著Mycroft。

 

“我沒有預計你會弄得如此狼狽, Athena。”

 

Mycroft遞上一塊手帕, 她不客氣的用它抹掉臉上的血痕: “那裡有第三者……如果真的舉行婚禮就會死好多人! 要不是我及時完事走出來, 我也肯定要伴隨她一起壓扁了。”

 

“你確定了Irene Adler死了?”

 

“她的背部和腰間中了三刀, 心臟位置又一刀, 加上整間建築物塌陷把壓她在底下, 我肯定她是死翹翹了, 可是------ ”

 

“爆炸的事我讓人解決行了。” Mycroft冷笑了一下, 他從口袋摸出一張紙條: “這是瑞士銀行的本票, 銀碼足夠你和你的情人吃上三輩子; 我現在正式宣佈: 你以後和Holmes或者英國政府再沒有任何瓜葛, Clara Oswald, 恭喜你光榮退役。”

 

Clara的雙眼冒起一霞淚光, 她雙手戰戰兢兢地接過支票, 把它對褶好藏到胸罩裡, 然後朝著兩位Holmes點一下頭, 不發一言地站起來, 走到門口時又折返。

 

“The Doctor說 **'不'** 和 **'你不可以'** 。”

 

“Doctor who?”

 

“我不知道, 他說你會明白的。”

 

Mycroft聽得一頭霧水但沒有再追問, 他歸咎於爆炸令她的神智短路, Clara最終離開了, 這是Holmes有生之年最後一次見到她。

 

 

“John未必會跟你走。” Mycroft在Clara的背影消失在咖啡廳後道。

 

“瞧著看。” Sherlock起身走向玻璃門, 又徒地停下來, 扭轉半塊臉望著Mycroft。

 

“或者我們應該要隨心所欲。”

 

 

為愛而生, 為愛而死, 真的有那麼困難嗎?

 

 


	14. Do you love me enough to spend whole life with me? --- (Downton Abbey)

Year 1887, 2 September

 

那是John Watson有記憶以來哭得最慘的一次。

 

滿頭是血的Harry趴在地上叫不醒。

 

地上遍佈瓷器碎片, Gin酒和她的血混和一起將地板塗上一層淡紅。

 

“住口!” 老Watson一巴掌扇下, John的小臉上立即紅腫一大塊, 但亦無阻他的哭喊。“我叫你住口!” 又一巴掌落下。

 

“她、、、她不、動了!”

 

“讓她死掉好了! 一大早把我的酒瓶給打破! 婊子只會生婊子!”

 

老Watson推倒John, 又走回那張吱嗄作響的木餐檯前, 用手掌粗略拭掉染紅的檯角, 那裡有另一個陌生男人坐著, 他手上拿著一個小布袋。

 

“說好是兩個, 現在死了一個, 我要扣錢。”

 

“只是輕磕到檯邊, 一會兒就會醒, 她才沒有那麼容易死掉。”

 

“即是大腦損壞, 白痴的都要扣錢。”

 

“看在老天的份上, 我急著要發大財, 你喜歡給多少就多少!”

 

“就這樣。” 陌生男人從布袋掏出三個金幣放到檯上, 然後他站起身走向Harry, 那滿是顏料的五指伸向她的頭顱------

 

**[轟! 轟! 轟! 轟!] 彷彿有一隻狂犬的衝撞著, 但被雜物堵塞著的門只是微動了一下, 那人從被撞開的門縫中看到房裡的狀況------**

**“不不------------!!!!!!!!!! JOHN!!! JOHN!!! 不------!!!! JOHN------”**

 

“John, 我們要去哪兒?”

 

是Harry嗎?

 

John抬頭看。Harry和他坐在一張破舊的床上, 正在收拾一些簡單的行李。

 

“我們要去倫敦, 那裡一間叫Angelo的義大利餐廳, 你沒有看到那張急聘侍應的廣告都貼到來這間工廠嗎?”

 

“太棒了, 原來你懂字的, 不! 我們要去蘇豪, 我們要去Fairlie! 如果能夠在裡面工作, 我們就不用再睡在同一張床上!”

 

“然後每晚都會有不同的人跟我們一起睡…甚至一晚多個, Harry, 那是一間窯子! 我可不想花錢看那些病。”

 

“唏, 我沒有說過你要幹那些活兒, 單靠我這裡…” Harry雙手托起自己巨偉的胸部: “…就能養起你了, 還有那些貴族的打賞……哼哼。”

 

John想一下都要發毛了: “你…你怎麼可以…..要不我們可以做傭僕------ ”

 

“親愛的, 我早就不是處女了, 為了還賭債我已賣了很多次, 我想索性就靠這個賺錢, 當雜役的還不如留在這裡好了。”

 

“我們不能留在這兒! 你忘記就是因為你出神入化的賭術而將老闆那批布料當掉, 導致我們要在他發現之前逃去嗎?”

 

Harry推一下John的胸口: “那麼我們有結論了, 你當你的僕人, 我當我的交際花, Fairlie就是我們的家, 到了那兒可別跟我搶妞兒啊!”

 

**“大量失血導致休克, 他的心律低鈍, 而且脈搏也幾乎探測不了, 他的時間不多了。”**

**“別說廢話! 將我的血輸給他!”**

**“我不建議這樣做, 閣下會有生命危險!”**

**“別讓我將你販賣器官的勾當報給警場, 醫生! 做我所說的! 立即!”**

 

Harry十分害怕。

 

她不安地徘徊在Fairlie所設的醫務房前, 抬頭看John。

 

“回去! 沒事走來這裡幹什麼?!” 她喝叫的聲音掩不住慌張。

 

“你不舒服嗎?”

 

“沒有…” 她用力地吸著手上的一支煙, 煙蒂都染成血紅色了: “我好得很。”

 

“你在這裡做什麼?”

 

“別多管閒事! John! 滾出去掃你的地!”

 

“為什麼這麼生氣? 你從不會喝罵我, 你到底哪裡不妥啊?”

 

Clara忽然在房裡走出來, 她的臉像她的頭髮般紅: “你沒有! 醫生說你沒有!” 她環腰抱起Harry轉了個圈又放下, 然後緊扭住她深深地吻著。

 

John頓時覺得酸溜溜的, 他問: “沒有什麼?”

 

“我說什麼都沒有了, John, 你聽到我嗎?” Kent Adler坐在床邊說。

 

“你死了, Harry砸碎了你的頭。” John站在他的面前, 伸手去摸他的後腦勺, 但Kent躲開了。

 

“你也死了, 所以你看見我。”

 

“我們在哪兒?”

 

“地獄。” Kent大笑, 好像那是一個滑稽至極的笑話。

 

“別說話, Sherlock輸了很多血給你, 你快好了。” Mycroft坐在床邊說。

 

“他怎樣了?” John發現自己又躺著。

 

“他死了, 好極了, 又一個人因你而死。” Kent親切地摸著John的臉龐。

 

“他沒有事, 不用擔心。” Mycroft溫暖的大掌蓋上John的額頭。

 

**“我會在這裡陪著你, 直到你認得這二十六個字母。” 檯上有一張畫滿字符的紙。**

**“這可能會花上你一整個晚上, Greg。” John的眉頭扭曲著。**

**“看到嗎? 它們不是很難寫, 不要害怕它們。” Greg在紙的下方寫了四個字符, J-O-H-N。**

**“這是你的名字。就這些字母可以組合不同的詞彙, 又例如這個: H-O-L-M-E-S, 和你的JOHN是有兩個字母相同的。”**

**“那Sherlock怎麼寫? 有多少個字母?”**

**“不用急, 啊, 他叫你一定要學識他的名字啊?”**

**“嗯, 他要我一會兒就寫給他看, 不會寫就以後不用來了。”**

**“哈哈, 真是服了他。”**

**Greg笑得真好看, John告訴他應該要多笑一點, 或者Mycroft在吃飯時都不會那麼緊張。**

**“多管閒事。” Greg立即回復一貫冷酷的面容, 他又寫下幾個字母: “S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K, 把這個記下, 否則我們的課還沒有開始讀酒瓶上的標籤就得殺青。”**

**Greg十分生氣。**

**他散發出來的負能量使所有僕人都不敢說話, 每每那個金髮女伯爵在莊園作客時Greg就會變成惡鬼的模樣, 但是當走出大廳後卻什麼表情都沒有了, 即使女伯爵把手放在Mycroft的大腿上。**

**John也十分生氣。**

**當Sherlock身上沾有Clara的香水味, 可是他不知道應該生哪個人的氣才對。**

**John絕望透頂了。**

**當他以為自己在Sherlock的大腦中被Deleted。**

**Sherlock走在他的前面, John沖過去拉著他的肩膀, 但轉過身來卻是Kent, John用力眨一眨眼, 那個人又變成沒有面孔, 他忘記了Sherlock是長什麼樣子的, 無論怎樣想也想不起來了, 下一瞬間他已經在岸的另一面, 然後John墜落了, 他離那個人愈來愈遠。他以後都不能看見他了。**

**SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK!**

**即使在消失之際我也要呢喃著你的名字! 因為你使我存在, 因為你證明我曾經存在!**

**S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K**

 

John猛地抽一口氣, 乾涸的喉嚨使他劇烈咳嗽起來, 用力得幾乎整個肺也要咳出來, 我還活著, 我還活著, 我還該死的活著! 這是一個多悲傷的詞彙!

 

回過氣來想要移動一下, 但整條右手的筋絡痛得像長錯位置, 這就是割脈自殺不遂的後果, 他製造在手腕動脈的破口正被厚厚的紗布包裹, 而左手手腕就插著一條管子, 沿住它向上望去, 床頭掛著一袋的透明液體。

 

_Sherlock輸了很多血給你_

 

Sherlock救我, 不, 是夢而已, 剛才還不是見到那個短命的Adler嗎? 那只不過是一個自我保護意識的幻覺。

 

John徬徨無助地躺著, 嘴唇乾燥得生痛, 口腔充滿鐵鏽的鹹味, 他感覺到自己強而有力的心跳, 但彷彿每跳動一下, 恐懼就會隨著血液流遍全身, 他不知道那裡會有什麼懲罰在等著自己, 罪名是試圖在那個人的手指縫隙裡溜走。

 

而且他來的時候會帶著他的Holmes夫人, 想到這裡John不得已地呻吟了一聲, 房門突然被打開, 他知道自己無處可逃, 只能瞪大眼睛望著那個人進來。

 

要真確地形容他, 他像極一隻餓壞的吸血鬼, 頂著比平日凌亂蓬鬆一倍的卷髮、眼肚浮現黑色的陰影、凹陷的雙頰, 膚色是病態的蒼白, 他飄地似的來到床邊, John發現他的右手手睕腕被一條藥紗布包紮著。

 

Sherlock有點兒不相信John已經醒來, 急步走近看, 他只是迷茫地盯著自己, 彎腰湊近去, 冰冷的雙手捧住他的臉, 然後慢慢滑落到他的頸項, 那如死人的體溫入侵著John敏感的領域使他不住顫抖, 有一下以為要被掐死了, 但他只是輕按著自己的動脈。

 

“你究竟有沒有當過我是人?”

 

Sherlock說話的語音彷如大提琴響奏, John是多麼愛這個啊, 但他不太明白這個問題, 唯有胡亂地點頭。

 

“啊呀!” 突然Sherlock就爆發了, 他離開了John, 手舞足蹈的喊叫: “我不是說這些, 你根本沒有當我是人! 我知道自己是脫離正常人應有的情感軌道, 但是我不是死物, 我是善於隱藏感情但我不是沒有, 我是有感覺的! 至少我對你有一份……那個字是什麼? 執著! 是! 執著! 而你呢? 你對我有執著嗎?”

 

然而執著就理所當然地成為傷害的藉口嗎? John冷眼望著Sherlock繼續說。

 

“我刻意無視你使你產生被遺棄的感覺, 我知道, 我知道! 但那只是一場做給Moriarty看的、Irene看的戲, 是為了毀滅他們而鋪的路, 沒錯, Irene已經死了, 這個世上再沒有與我們為敵的Adler了, John! 你不會再成為籌碼了, 只要剷除餘下的障礙物, 我們便自由了。”

 

一股喜悅從心底游升, 但瞬間又沉下去, John反而一下子就相信Irene的死訊, 因為Holmes的堡壘是以血和肉所堆砌, 自由也是以鮮活的人命來換取, John垂下眼睛, 可惜Irene死得太遲了。

 

“當一切都要完結時, 該死的你就不能耐心的等我回來嗎? 為什麼? 你從來不相信你對我有多重要, 為什麼啊! 我從未對過別人有這種感覺、我無時無刻都想著你、 我要你在我身邊說說話也好、呆著也好; 當知道Mycroft碰你我是如此的憤怒, 這該死的佔有慾! 我又好害怕你會像Lestrade看著Mycroft的眼神來看著我! 我。受。不。了! 然而當我快要失去你的時候我都難過得隨時準備心臟病發死去, 你要這樣地謀殺我嗎?”

 

Sherlock徒地抓緊他的肩膀, John以為要被拽下床, 可是他又放鬆輕撫著, 眼淚毫無先兆的滑落, 就滴在John的臉龐上, 然後他的嘴唇無聲地動了幾下, Sherlock立即把耳朵湊近在他的嘴巴上。

 

“……金魚。”

 

“什麼?”

 

“我以為你是一條……一條沒有眼淚…的金魚。”

 

Sherlock抿著嘴好幾秒, 然後深深吻在那乾裂的唇上, 令人安心的溫暖, 但是John並沒有回吻, 他甚至別過了臉終止這個吻。

 

“看來這就是你對我的執著, 對嗎?” Sherlock用手掌心拭去落在John臉上的的淚水: “佔有你是我必須做的, 所以我對你做過的事並不感到抱歉, 因為我是如此該死的需要你。情感對於我們家族來說, 一旦開始認真就會輸, 但我已經不在乎了, 因為把你輸掉的話, 一切都完結了。”

 

“所以你就把Harry給輸掉…我的Harry。”

 

John出盡所有的力氣說, 但聽下去是這般的氣若游絲, 這使Sherlock再一次地感受到他是這麼的易碎。

 

“我從未犯下這樣愚蠢的錯誤, 或者的確是你令我的智商降低了。”

 

Sherlock在床頭的抽屜取出一個小紙袋, 又在紙袋掏出一個小東西遞到John的眼前, 他瞪大眼盯了好一會兒, 又轉頭看看Sherlock, 眼睛睜得更大了。

 

這個被口紅染色的煙蒂跟夢中Harry吸食的是一樣一模。一行眼淚不受控的流下。

 

“在Mycroft的心目中, Athena是一隻不能失去的重要棋子, 如果惹起她的背叛就肯定要花多一至兩倍的時間去挽回局勢, 而Harry對於Athena是如何重要, 任何人和事情都不能穿越這條界線,…所以Mycroft揑造了她的假死來欺詐Irene…現在她們已經去到另一個國家定居, 為保安全起見, 以後不會再回英國了。”

 

既然沒有法子讓他親眼看見Harry, 那只好憑記憶和推斷來自製這個口紅煙頭, 然後Sherlock那血髓裡的演藝細胞又發揮了, 他的表情真誠到連自己都相信了: “她們離開的時候很倉卒以至來不及見你一面, 所以我帶來這個…”

 

他在演戲, 就好像他演給Irene看的一樣。John直勾勾的盯著那一幅白紗半透的天篷床幔, 依稀見到天篷之外的浮雕天花, 然後他再回望Sherlock。

 

可是他只能選擇相信了。

 

John不知道Sherlock因為一口氣輸捐了4包250cc 負O型的血**給他之後直接昏迷, 但他感覺到那人的血在自己的體內游動, 那插住管子的左手伸去摸Sherlock手腕上的藥紗布, 那人卻立即握住他的。

 

“你要對我做過的事作出賠償。”

 

Sherlock的心一緊。

 

“你接下來的日子, 我說的是一輩子…都不可以掉下我一個人。” 我好害怕忘記你的樣子。

 

“好。”

 

“還有, 我死的那一日你絕對不可以活到第二天。”

 

Sherlock裂嘴一笑, 理所當然的點頭: “根本不需要說, 但首先, 你要答應我一件事, John, 我是認真的, 你以後都不准喝牛奶。”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **人類最早認識的血型系統是在1900年, 這裡的Bug就是無視了這個時間, 早了三年便有這系統了; 負O型是全適型捐血者，他們的血可捐給任何人, 所以不需要理會John是什麼血型。
> 
> PS. 我會說這同時就是Mycroft必須留著Sherlock在身邊的原因嗎?
> 
> PS又PS. 我居然讓John就這樣放過Sherlock。(別打臉)


	15. All life ends, all hearts are broken.

Year 1887, ? September

 

 

“啊啊、、、啊啊……”

 

外面傳來男人做愛的呻吟聲使Greg瑟縮了一下, 他才意識到自己赤裸的躺在地上, 他強忍住頭顱的疼痛坐起身, 摸一摸後腦被揍的位置的確腫了一包, 而潮溼的石磚地沾濕他的背, 好冷。

 

“有沒有人啊?”

 

微弱的聲音在不明的空間詭異地迴響著, 直到迴響消逝就只剩下自己狂亂的心跳和那不斷的呻吟, Greg害怕了, 而一陣排泄物的惡臭味鑽入鼻孔, 他又竭力瞪大眼睛卻仍然看不見半點光源, 唯有像瞎子一樣用胡亂揮著雙手來摸索, 指頭突然碰到鐵枝, 便整個人都靠過去, 即使這一欄鐵枝冰冷入骨, 他不在乎了。

 

這裡是什麼地方? Mycroft將他扔到什麼地方去了?

 

Greg瞥見鐵枝外最右的角落處有著幾根閃閃爍爍的短蠟燭插在牆上, 微光之下又是一另一欄鐵枝, 呻吟聲就是從那牢裡傳出來, 細眼望去, Greg也不由自主叫了一聲, 那個男人騎在一具沒有頭顱的女屍上衝刺著, 而男人沿著Greg的聲音望去, 那視線彷彿穿越了黑暗看透Greg的眼睛。

 

Greg嚇得立即離開了鐵枝, 倒在方才醒來的位置, 濕冷的空氣使沒有衣物保護的他只能盡量蜷縮自己的身體, 但這樣的低溫都比不上他心中的冰寒。他知道這裡是什麼地方了。

 

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

 

Year 1887, 1st September

 

 

_**“聖保羅座堂發生爆炸倒塌! 愛爾蘭恐怖革命主義蔓延倫敦!”** _

 

觸目驚心的大字型標題刊登在泰晤士晚報上使Greg看得好不舒服, 其實任何一個信徒看到這段新聞都會有這樣的反應, 尤其那是昔日每週和家人來參與彌撒的地方, 那個導人向善、包容和寬恕的美好地方, 卻成為到一宗謀殺案的陪葬品。

 

Greg不清楚這到底是Mycroft還是Moriarty的傑作, 要結果Irene居然會弄得這麼複雜, 但是報紙上牽涉有關愛爾蘭革命消息就一定是Mycroft所為, 奇怪的是他打破之前的低調, 難道------不, 他不會, 不會吧?

 

_**“事件導致北愛爾蘭爆發大規模天主教徒和新教徒的暴力衝突, 做成三十三人死, 百幾人受傷。”** _

 

半個字也沒有提到有 **任何人** 被埋在教堂的瓦礫下, 定是Mycroft把所有有關的消息按下, 大概一頭半個月後那腐爛的女屍會在泰晤士河 ‘浮’ 上來吧? 赫赫有名的Adler家族, 最後一個年輕有魄力的後輩就這樣魂斷英倫, 剩餘的十幾個老人家零星散落在俄國、蘇格蘭和威爾斯, 不過即使他們集結在一起也不足為患。

 

“天主教愛爾蘭志願軍內訌, 已經有分支聲稱歸順英國政府------”

 

即使鬧市中人來人往喧嘩吵雜, 商鋪小販買賣叫囂, Greg卻石化一樣站在路中心死盯盯著那行字, 他的腦海有如崩堤般 ‘轟轟’ 作響。

 

Mycroft利用爆炸事件使他眾叛親離, 他將Seb-------Moran的底給抽乾了。

 

現在即使派任何一個殺手去做掉Moran都不會怕有親信報復了------ 不不, 他在軍隊中的身份太過特殊, 而現在整個局勢正處於一個重要時刻, 而且Mycroft沒有叫停我, **他想看我的表演, 所以我必須不帶瑕疵地完成原本被安排的任務, 因為Mycroft眼中絕不容許出現半點缺陷…最後藉著這份光榮來證明我存在的價值……**

如果當時Greg知道Mycroft曾經為他更改過劇本------ 利用Irene的死來將死Moran, 即使不能改變結局, 但至少可以令他沒有這種想法:

 

 **傻瓜, 你早就成為他眼中的一粒沙子。** 那裡有一把聲音在Greg的腦海響起。 **你是他一件過氣玩具, 一個誠信破產的背叛者。** Greg逐漸感覺到自己臉上的血蒸發在空氣中。 **而且你的肉體已不再年輕------** 他無力地垂下手讓報紙飄在地上。 **看哪, 連一個有身份地位的貴族都是以這樣的方式消失於這個人世間, Lestrade這個姓氏算什麼?**

 

Greg抓緊又放鬆口袋裡Moran早前給他的兩張到Cardiff的火車證, 天主啊, 請指示我該怎麼辦?

 

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

 

“說真的, 現在倫敦塔用作國家的軍火庫的確有點兒浪費, 好像這樣……” 男人用小刀猛地插入女人滿是傷痕的大腿上, 鮮血四濺, 女人的頭立即彈高、淒厲的叫著: **“啊呀! 我沒有做啊! 啊啊!! 我什麼都沒有做啊!!”**

 

然後小刀拉割使女人全身抖震卻痛得叫不出聲來。

 

牆上幾根長蠟燭竭力地散發著光芒, 他們在Greg正對面的牢裡, 赤裸的女人四肢都被麻繩綁在一張大鐵椅上, 一陣痛楚過後她垂下了頭昏迷, 血和糞尿由椅子流到地上, 慘不忍睹, 男人卻嗤笑著。

 

“聽到了嗎? 不, 因為我們在塔的最底部, 從外頭聽到一頭蒼蠅飛過也比這個大聲, 或者下回應該從羅馬找一張猶大椅, 你有聽到猶大椅嗎? 噯, 小狗, 望著我。”

 

‘小狗’ 把自己蜷縮到牢的最角落, 那獄吏有想過拿棍子捅他但這樣多沒趣啊, 他的頭始終沒有從雙臂中抬起, 突然獄吏衝出來撲到 ‘小狗’ 的牢前的鐵枝。

 

**[轟!]**

 

“該死的! 我叫你望著我!”

 

Greg究竟抬起頭來看著他, 獄吏不滿意這個表情, 他應該是害怕才對, 絕望在這裡毫無意義。

 

“你喜歡看 **那個** , 對不對? 昨晚我操著那東西你看得渾身都熱吧?” 獄吏雙手拍打鐵枝, 痛楚使他的面容變得更加猙獰: “我知道你是一個重要人物, 重要得他們連這門的鑰匙和後備的都收起! 不過不打緊, 我總有辦法讓你像小狗一樣乖乖的爬過來……”

 

“你從來都沒有得到家人的愛, 小時候你的父親或者是後父揍得你夠慘吧? 悽慘的童年將你人格扭曲了, 所以這裡就成了你宣洩的地方。”

 

Greg說這些話對於自己的現況並沒有任何幫助, 但當憶起小時候老爸在Holloway處理過不少這種人便不禁脫口而出。這種人多半因虐待妻兒而成為監獄的常客, 而十數年過去就換成他們的子女, 這是一個難以打破的循環, 你不能與之說道理, 因為他們的慘痛回憶就是真理, 然而傷害別人就是他們的一種溝通, 讓其他人了解自己有多痛苦, 所以Mycroft特意僱用這類人來掌管這裡吧? 泯滅人性的變態就能毫無顧忌地拷問那些危害國家的反叛份子。

 

此刻我便是其中一個。

 

那獄吏被逗笑了, 笑聲彷彿像拳頭打在Greg的身上, 他來回地走著, 完全讀不出Greg的表情讓他感到好挫敗卻又好新鮮。

 

“好吧, 我猜你是一個心理醫生, 知道了太多秘密, 所以才被人扔到這個地方來?”

 

錯了, Mycroft只是將我餘下僅有可取的價值抽出來而已。殺人要填命啊。

 

男人又拉整好自己身上的骯髒又發霉的制服------ 沒有任何徽章標誌的殘舊制服, 比起赤裸的Greg和那個女人是一件不可多得的奢侈品, 他繼續說: “折磨人的確給予我一種無與倫比的刺激, 但這同時是我工作的一部分, 讓囚犯尖叫是政府發薪水給我的原因之一, 又好像這個女人……”

 

獄吏走回原來的鐵籠裡, 一把提起那女人的頭髮, Greg看見她滿臉是血和淚水, 下巴還掛著絲絲唾液。

 

“她是某一間大醫院的助產士, 曾經服侍不少貴族夫人生產, 但在最後一次的待產這妞兒竟然喪心病狂的將某夫人的嬰兒掐死了……”

 

女人突然瞪大眼睛嘶啞地喊叫: **“我沒有! 那娃兒一出世就已經沒有氣了! 我沒有------啊!!------啊!!------”**

 

Greg竭力迫使自己不表露任何表情, 他知道那獄吏是在表演給他看, 他一腳踢開地上那隻新鮮割下的拇指, 又將染血的小刀在女人面前搖晃: “你的右手還有四次機會, 那個嬰兒在哪裡?”

 

**“我說的都是真的啊! 那是死胎!”**

 

“噢, 甜心啊, 在這裡, 沒有人在乎真相到底是怎樣, 我只想要我想聽到的。你明不明白啊?”

 

獄吏轉頭望向Greg, 那樣的目光刺痛了他。

 

**“明不明白?!”**

 

刀尖插入女人食指中間的關節, 血液又汨汨流下, 女人 ‘咽’ 了一聲猛地點頭: **“那個嬰兒……是我、我、我把她掐死了!”** 然後她完全崩潰地哭著。

 

獄吏離開了女人, 趾高氣昂的走出來, Greg強迫自己不去看他。

 

“小狗, 我剛解決了一件案子, 怎麼你不讚美我?”

 

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

 

Moran大宅閣樓有一台老式的三角鋼琴, 像一隻巨型黑貓安坐在房間的正中心, 它的歷史與這棟老宅同樣悠久, 是祖上傳下的古董, Greg卻從未見過Moran上去彈奏, 都以為他不懂音律, 要不是僕人定時打掃, 那裡必然變成被塵埃淹沒的墓塚。

 

直到那天, Greg一踏入堂內就由被那琴聲圍繞, 驚訝的他立即走上去, 他輕地推開門, 一首李斯特狂想曲就剛好完結, 想上前喊他時, Moran又隨即開始了另一首, 奔騰迥旋的琴音震撼得使他定住了, 那是貝多芬的熱情第三樂章。

 

Greg 中咒似的任由琴音吹拂全身, 彷彿看見了時間的流轉, 由夕陽的沒落到月亮的掌舵, 星辰與萬籟, Moran滿是老繭的手指與那黑白琴鍵急切交合, 熱情的琴聲描繪出他心中的激昂和痛苦, 形同貝多芬對現實洋益飽滿的哀痛, 是詛咒, 亦是祝福, 那炫惑沸騰的高潮猛烈衝擊Greg的靈魂, 突然------ 一滴, 兩滴, 溫熱的腥血自Moran的鼻孔如水流下, 鮮紅大幅度染在他的手指和鍵上, 但這恐怖詭異的畫面並未阻止音樂的滾輪, 因為他知道若然停止了這首奏鳴曲是一件多麼褻瀆的事情! 而Greg也希望Moran可以永遠彈下去!

 

**親愛的, 你快要死了。**

 

終於最後一個音節在空氣中煙消雲散, Moran從口袋掏出手帕擦拭鼻子和雙手, 然後他緩緩轉個頭來, 表情冷靜得好像剛才那首永恆的曲目不是出自他手。

 

“噯, 你回家了。”

 

“是……” Greg還浸淫在那個旋律和那血腥畫面, 暈眩得幾乎不懂說話了: “你需要我叫Dr. Perho早點兒來嗎? 你流鼻血了。”

 

“不用了, Dr. Perho臨時有事取消了這次治療……” Moran的眼神閃縮說著又用手帕抹著琴鍵上的血跡, 然後挪開一些騰出半邊椅子示意Greg過去。

 

Greg這才發現自己的腿在發抖, 他壓下喉嚨一股呻吟, 腦海卻放聲歌詠著剛才樂曲所帶來的刺激, 他著魔地來到Moran的身旁坐下, 任由敵人揉著自己的肩膀, 嗅著自己頸項的氣味, 彷彿這個世界只剩下他們二人和這台鋼琴。

 

突然有一塊堅硬的東西壓在Greg的手臂上, 是手鎗。

 

雖然Moran是一個軍人, 但是他平日在家的時候都不會配鎗, 那為什麼這個時候會佩帶著呢? Greg退後一些, 拉遠距離好看清楚Moran雙眼, 那人的眼睛正泛起一股不尋常的光芒, 他的頭再次湊近來, Greg卻躲開了。

 

“現在都不願意讓我親一下嗎?”

 

“不, 我------”

 

Moran條地一大巴掌扇在Greg的臉龐上, 力道大得幾乎把他震暈, 他一頭蓋在琴鍵上 **[咚!]** 然後倒在地上。

 

看似地上的人沒有反應, Moran靠近去, 忽然Greg爬起來往門口就跑, 可Moran比他還要快, 他從後攔腰抱起了他, Greg立即雙腳離地, 他驚呼了一聲, 纏在腰間的手臂逐漸收緊, 似譬要將他的骨頭壓斷, Greg急得用頭顱向後猛力一撞, 敲得Moran的鼻子立即再次流血了, 在互相糾纏間他們雙雙跌在地上打滾, 而最後還是Moran把Greg按壓在地上。

 

Greg從未見過這樣可怖的容貌, Moran的雙眼凸出, 眼角和鼻孔流出絲絲血水, 灰黑的嘴巴呼出惡臭的口氣: **“我並不想這樣幹! 我並不想這樣幹! 但如果不把你殺死的話Jim便不會給我喝!”**

 

如果在一個正常的環境中Greg會很快地理解他的意思, 但現在他忙於被Moran叉掐著脖子, 竭力掰開他的手指, 同時不讓自己的意識消失在迷濛間------

 

_“啊啊…我不要啊, 求求你放開我啊…”_

 

求繞聲自遠處一個牢裡傳出, 把Greg自回憶中拉回現實, 因為這聲音經過多層迴撞, 根本分不清是男還是女的, 當然, 這裡不斷會有新的犯人。

 

忽然, 一陣食物的香味薰來, 仍然蜷縮在角落裡的Greg抬起僵硬的脖子, 原來那個獄吏手捧著一盤雞肉和一瓶紅酒蹲在他的牢前。

 

Greg舔一舔乾裂的嘴唇, 瞳孔不由自主地收縮, 整整三天了------ 這是他約莫計算的時間------ 整整三天都沒有碰過食物和水, 在渴的時候也只有舔舐在石牆上和地上的髒水, Mycroft已經徹底拋棄他了, 理應如此。他不明白自己為什麼還在這裡浪費時間, 基本上他大可以跳過審訊直判死刑, 啊, **活生生餓死可能只是Mycroft其中一個的懲罰。**

 

唯一安慰的是, 替自己收屍的不會是他老爸。

 

“過來呀, 小狗, 過來呀。”

 

Greg深吸一口氣, 這段時間他像頭畜牲一樣, 睡和拉都是在同一個空間, (儘管可以拉的都拉盡了) 以至排泄物和食物的氣味混和一起充斥著整個空間, 但仍無止他的口水湧現。

 

_“啊啊……啊啊……啊啊……啊啊……”_

 

這回傳來的是做愛呻吟聲, Greg緊抱著自己手臂努力克制不爬去那兒。

 

獄吏將一塊雞肉拋到Greg的腳跟前, Greg立即拾起塞到嘴裡, 他抬眼再望向獄吏, 他將整盤肉和酒放在地上。

 

當Greg發現的時候他已經和那一欄鐵枝只有一條手臂之距、獄吏的手指和他的臉龐只差幾毫米接觸, 他及時醒來往後躲開了。

 

“媽的!”

 

獄吏氣得一腳踢翻那盤肉再踩揉, 又一手抄起那瓶紅酒擲到遠處跌成粉碎, 遠處的呻吟聲並未因此停止, 反而變得更加激烈, 獄吏的聲音更加蓋過那呻吟: “我總有辦法拿到鑰匙! 畜牲! 到時候你一定會比死更難受!”

 

然後看著他氣憤離去Greg又退回原本的角落倚著。

 

好啊, 我甚至期待著那一系列調教, 靈魂會隨著被折磨的肉體一點點地撕碎, 直至不復存在, 萬物一切皆溶化在這殘酷的世界, 死亡的一刻卻是多麼甜蜜又奢侈的時光呢! ------ Greg如此的哄騙自己。

 

我的主人啊, 如果你以Holmes的名義將我毀滅, 我也只能無奈地叩謝命運的眷顧。**

 

阿們。

 

_**改自刻在巴比倫花園磚牆上的詩句_

 

 

○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

 

Greg一定是失去了意識有一分鐘的時間, 他的裇衫被解開, 西褲被拉退到膝蓋下, 除了Mycroft以外自己的裸體是從未向他人展示過, 現在卻被Moran貪婪地審視, 然後他又像一個扭蠻的小孩撕脫著上身的襯衫, 連同那把手鎗一起扔飛到地上, 他胸口上每一根的卷毛都幾乎因為性奮而豎立了, 他又利落地除去褲子……猛虎出柙, Moran伸手緊握住自己的分身上下擼著。

 

“我是不會將你的屍體完整無缺的還給Mycroft的, **Greg。** ”

 

他掰開抬高Greg的雙腿, 粗長的陰莖對准他的後穴, Greg感受到那話兒發出來的熱能, 有這麼一下他被莫名的恐懼逼到脫線, 他出盡吃奶的力氣一腳踹去Moran的心口, 那人就立即向後飛去倒在地上。

 

Greg快速拉扯穿好褲子, 滿頭的汗水滴到胸膛和地上, 他挪移身子急速解開那把與襯衫捲在一起的手鎗, 雙眼從未離開過Moran, 此時他已經揉著胸口爬起身了, 而Greg已經雙手抓緊鎗對准了他。

 

 **“噢噢噢! 不要這樣!** 和我做愛不就是Holmes要你做的事情麼?! 馬上風, 哼?”

 

“你知道了。”

 

“我知道了Mycroft找到Hooper的一個野種來毒害我, 恐怕他連報紙標題也想好了: 愛爾蘭志願軍某上校因狎玩男僕猝死, 就這個醜聞好讓我的親信放棄尋仇! 現在射殺我會使你萬劫不復!”

 

“你沒有看報紙嗎? 你甚麼都沒有了!”

 

“我真要是甚麼都沒有我腦袋早就開花了! Mycroft還沒有摸清我的底! 你也沒有摸清Mycroft的底! 他怎麼會捨得將你送給我, 是因為他想藉著我來毀滅你, 你還沒有發覺你主子有多無情嗎?!”

 

“住口! 住口!”

 

**殺死他! 讓這一切都結束吧。**

 

Greg顫抖的扣下保險, 同時Moran也踏前一步。

 

“你根本沒有膽子開鎗, 我說放。下。鎗。”

 

**十誡說, 不可殺人。**

 

天哪, 我到底在幹甚麼?

 

突然一股強大的溫暖從後擁抱著Greg, 那人的大手覆蓋在他手背, 緊扣著他的手指, 然後拉動扳機。

 

原來鎗聲是這樣的, Greg未曾從近距離聽過。

 

那後坐力由手臂震動到心臟, 一下、兩下, Moran的眉心和左臉頰各自出現一個紅色窟窿, 鮮血噴出, 整個畫面在傾覆顛倒, 雙眼和嘴巴在處於極度驚恐之下張大, 像是不相信自己就這樣死去, 最後他孤獨的倒臥在鋼琴前面, 偏暗色的血液沿住他的面流到地上, 再湧到鋼琴的腳下。

 

Greg四肢發軟, 唯有倚著身後的人滑坐到地上, 那人修長的手指細掐按著他的臉龐和眼肚, 只好輕打了他一下, Greg終於回個神來看著他, 那人取去他的手鎗收好, 然後走近Moran用腳踼一踢他, 沒有反應, 又蹲下伸手探在他的頸動脈, 是的, 它再也不能跳動了。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“不, 你救了我一命, 天哪, Dimmock, 要不是你我一定開不了鎗……”

 

然而計劃搞砸了, 那裡一定有著甚麼等著他。 **Moriarty。Moriarty讓他來殺死我。為什麼?**

 

“我是為你感到抱歉, Greg……我實在不應該說出來, 但再不說的話就來不及了。”

 

Greg呆呆的看著他。

 

“主上已經視你為必須除去的人物, 無論上校以任何形式死亡, 即是當你完成了這個所謂的任務, 他便會動手, 而第一個要收拾的就是你老爹。”

 

不是Moriarty 要殺我, 是Mycroft想我死。最後Lestrade還是寫在他的名單上。

 

Greg有點暈眩的向後退了一步, 原來是自己忘記了呼吸, 那突如其來的痛苦和憤怒使他牙齒打著震, 他壓下一股想尖叫的衝動。

 

“為什麼要告訴我這個? 你甚至不喜歡我啊。”

 

簡直是恨之入骨------ Dimmock充滿憐愛望著他說: “或者我們做不成朋友, 但我只覺得一個人, 有親人尚在是上天賜予的恩典, 倘若連一句再見都不能說, 這實在太可惜了。我沒有這個機會, 但不希望別人沒有, 你快點兒回去見他最後一面啊。 ”

 

***

 

走過一段曲折荒涼的小路, 經過一排排紅磚砌成的矮樓, Greg來到自己老家坐落的街道, 自Mycroft把他帶走以後六年都沒有踏足過的街道, 他幾乎都忘記了家的門口原來是什麼的樣子, 要不是木門上還掛著那殘舊十字架, 他肯定會走過頭去了下一家, Greg退後一步來檢視著, 看見那門口比起其他戶的都要光鮮, 憂鬱的藍色油漆和種植了幾盤新鮮的花卉, 使得在不太富裕的街道變得突出, 就知道那是Mycroft的傑作。連他的家也要銘上他的標誌。他的。

 

我不要說再見。趁尚未被發現或者還有機會一起逃走。

 

Greg戰戰兢兢地拉著門鈴, 沒有人回應, 糟了, 還沒有回來, 不打緊, 他小心挪移著十字架, 從背後就摸到一把鑰匙, 這個習慣老爸還沒有改掉, 因為他知道有一天自己的兒子會回家, 而自己剛好不在也能讓他入屋吧?

 

扭轉門鎖, 原本寧靜的四周忽然變得死寂, 他聽到自己的心跳加速了, 他推開門, 然後閉上眼睛。

 

**基督啊, 我悲傷的耶穌基督啊!**

 

閉上眼睛的一刻, Mycroft肅穆的神情像炮烙一樣燙在Greg的眼眸上, 即使蓋上眼皮也能看到那人的眼神有多悲涼, 他再緩緩張開眼, 好一會兒兩人都沒有說話, 只是互相盯著, 似是從未見過對方地打量著。

 

Mycroft雙手撐著黑傘的柄, 慢慢地把下巴閣在手背上, 他的聲音像是外太空傳來, 甚為空寡。

 

“我是有多不希望你從這個門口進來, 我是有多希望那是Dimmock敲門來報告, 說你已經回到莊園等著我回去, 但是你一次又一次的令我好失望。”

 

Dimmock。回家。最後一面。這是一個致命的陷阱。

 

未必。

 

Greg費勁將視線移開, 看那檯面的灰塵, 這裡至少空置了一星期, 而且屋裡有很多日用品不見了, 要不是Mycroft以王者的姿勢坐著, 這裡會顯得更加空洞。

 

無論選擇哪一條路, 他不會放過我。這種想法Greg不敢想第二次, 因為他知道那是真的。

 

“我爸在哪裡?”

 

“老Lestrade在一個很安全的地方, 但是, 安全的狀況會持續多久是取決於你的態度。”

 

“我。爸。在。哪。裡?”

 

Mycroft始終沒有回應他的問題: “那一晚, 你居然為我的敵人而向我求饒, 那是一種錯誤得不能饒恕的表現, 我知道你總有一天會離開我, 而現在就證實了我的預測……我對我自己都好失望, 我一手一腳調教出來的人居然會這樣對我, 尤其是你, Greg, 你居然想在我手指縫間溜走, 你膽敢說你的口袋沒有藏著那兩張船票? **啊?** ”

 

Greg喉嚨發出了一下連他自己都不知道是笑還哭的咽哼, 他顫抖的從口袋掏出船票, 然後灑在Mycroft面前, 當兩張船票各自在空中打了圈然後飄落在地上, Greg的心亦隨之變成了淡灰。一切已經完了。

 

“是我對你的愛不足夠留住你, 定是你從最早的開始想要逃走?”

 

或者現在請求他的憐憫, 哀求他, 可能會放我爸一條生路, 別傻了, **你還未發覺你主子有多無情嗎?**

 

“你根本對我沒有信心, 你總以為我會用你父親來要脅你。”

 

“不是嗎? 現在我甚至乎不知道他的屍首是否完整呢?”

 

Greg不知道, 到後來Mycroft都沒有告訴他, 那時候他所說的每一個字彙都像把鑽子一下一下的鑽入Mycroft的心, 鑽入他的肺。在他的靈魂嫩處留下一條永不能磨滅的疤痕。

 

Greg突然厲聲吼叫著: **“是的沒錯, 我無時無刻都想從你身邊逃去…可是我的至親在你的掌控中我根本什麼也幹不了! 六年來…六年來我一次都不敢回家, 連我媽下葬時都不敢回去! 我就是怕我自己會不顧一切的帶著我爸走! 我只能一次又一次地自我催眠來欺騙自己有多享受在你的身邊! 去你的! 你把我送走就是為了John來代替我! 還說要賣我到其他貴族的手上! 我厭倦了活在你的陰影之下了!”**

 

頭顱急劇疼痛, 心臟沉重蹦跳, 他望著他心愛的男人, 那人的身影開始模糊起來, 一顆顆熾熱的淚珠滑過Greg的臉龐, 他自己也不知道剛才的爆發有多少是真心話還是氣話, 不過無論怎樣都推使這個局面至不可挽回的地步, 這一點可以由Mycroft的表情可以證明。

 

“我以為, 適當的壓力是推動人們邁進向前的動力, 你應該清楚我的手段。”

 

**我以為你愛我呀。**

 

“不! Mycroft! 那是恐嚇! 那是我未來的下場! 我是知道的! 而當那些貴族玩厭我以後------ 正如你玩厭我、我會去哪裡? Fairlie! 那裡有多少個娼妓曾經是貴族的侍僕?! 我將會是其中的一個!”

 

Greg一拳打在牆上, 一層石灰受不住撞擊而掉下, 而他的視線停在牆櫃上正在搖晃的花瓶。

 

似是收音機報導新聞的時事評論員, Mycroft不帶任何感情的評述著: “所以當我親手將你送給老好人Moran之後, 你好自然地把他當成救生圈, 對吧? 又當這個救生圈破爛之後就索性自己游上岸, 你就是要不顧一切地逃離我身邊。”

 

 **原來恐懼已經不能支配他** , Mycroft慌亂了。

 

Greg忍上手指的痛楚把那個花瓶取下來捧在手上揣忖著。

 

“如果你執著要一意孤行, 我可以肯定告訴你離開我是一個很愚蠢的決定, 這個倫敦有誰不知道你是我的人? 沒有我你甚麼都不是。”

 

求求你不要離開我, **求求你。**

 

“所以死在Moran的手上就是最明智的決定? 噢! 太可惜了! 要不是Dimmock我險些就要死了! 而你只是在害怕別人嘲笑自己連一個僕人都看管不了?!”

 

“你說什麼?”

 

有一刻Greg在猶豫著, 可現在已經甚麼都不重要了, 他連自己唯一的親人都救不了, 於是他放開手, 讓花瓶掉在地上摔成碎片。

 

Mycroft立即像貓一樣充滿警惕地坐直身子, 他看見Greg蹲下去拾起一塊較大的碎片, 便連黑傘都扔開衝了過去。

 

“對極了, 如果我死了, 你再也不能恐嚇我, 而我亦不會是你的一個威脅, 一舉兩得。”

 

Greg將碎片的尖端對准自己的喉嚨, 血液自他的手掌心流淌到手腕。

 

“這是錯的, Gregory, 這裡之間一定有誤會, 放下你手裡面的東西!”

 

Mycroft從未流露出這麼驚恐和擔憂的神情, 可是Greg還是覺得他在演戲, 對, Holmes家族的DNA是充滿著優秀的演藝細胞。Greg再也沒法承受這種痛楚。

 

Mycroft突然抓緊Greg的手腕, 兩人隨即陷入糾纏扭絞, 混亂間碎片幾乎劃過Mycroft的眼睛, 就在這時候很多警察冒在門口, 他們衝過去將二人拉開, 不知哪來的力氣, Greg把箝制自己的警察的下巴重力一擊, 那整個人便向後跌倒, 撞翻了兩張椅子後暈去, 但然後見到有更多的走狗朝自己衝過來、如狼似虎地撲向他, 那一刻, Greg知道自己的審判日已經降臨了, 他這輩子都沒有發出過這麼巨大的喊聲, 慘烈的嚎叫直響震動著整間房子、甚至外街, 而這痛彻心扉的叫聲就在那黑傘的手柄落在他的頭顱時便停止了。

 

 


	16. First Part END

Year 1887, 1st September - In the end, are you really so obverse?

 

 

當權者, 必須時刻保持高度清醒和客觀, 絕不能讓情感反控理智, 這才能精準的作出關聯國家最大利益的判斷, 而這樣帶來副作用就是, 造就了Holmes這樣無痛無愛的一族。他們一直不知道心碎是怎樣的一種感覺。

 

一代傳一代, 由一個普通鄉村地主, 到幾個世紀後的大英政府裡所有重要機關的文件簽署都出現 'M.H.' 這個縮寫, 那時候Holmes在國家中的地位如日中天, 簡直是天下無敵, 所謂大地在我腳下, 國計掌於手中, 就是這樣。

 

當然這是後來史官對這名人物的誇張, 每位當權者也有他們無能為力的時候。

 

例如在晚些時間, 當代的首相尋求他對愛爾蘭戰爭的解決方法, Mycroft只是無奈的攤著手, 的確, 他是有賦予愛爾蘭獨立的權力, 他卻從來不想讓這發生, 但始終敵不過時勢變遷而唯有 **放手** 。太多的破壞、流血和失去, 讓步是對國家的經濟損傷減至最低。

 

例如剛才, 在這小小的屋子裡, Mycroft只是在等待Greg的道歉和乞求, 他會原諒他, 他會裝作甚麼事情都沒有發生然後一起回莊園繼續過活。但當Greg絕望地控訴時Mycroft突然不懂處理了, 想去命令他停止、想去用手抹掉他一臉的淚水和血污, 他望著他, 才意識到是自己一手雕塑出這傷心欲絕的面容, 不, 那裡有些問題。

 

現在, 他被迫與Greg分開來帶到警場的審問室, 就是因為有數名政敵 (經查證發現是由Moriarty控制) 指控。

 

“Lord Holmes, 你是否聖保羅大教堂爆炸案的策劃人?”

 

“Lord Holmes, 你是否向愛爾蘭反政府軍提供資金及人力支援?”

 

為什麼我會在這裡浪費時間?

 

面對這些無中生有的指控, 他只是禮貌地說別浪費大家時間讓這裡最高級的那個來見我, 然後檢察官問到這個:

 

“Lord Holmes, 你是否僱用Gregory Lestrade殺害Sebastian Moran上校?”

 

的確有一瞬間Mycroft的表情變冷了, 但又隨即回復原來寬容尊貴的模樣, 無論檢察官再怎樣發動攻擊也沒法令他張再開金口。

 

沒有人知道當時他的內心有多惱怒, 就這條罪名的力量便能使一切子虛烏有的罪行都變成真實, 這是Mycroft一直避免的結果。眾所周知, Greg是Holmes和Moran的僕人, 曾經是, 現在都是, Greg以這暴力的方式了結Moran, Mycroft一定脫不了關係, 所以他才選擇利用醜聞這一手。

 

問題是, 是甚麼導致要Greg開鎗?

 

_**‘要不是Dimmock我險些就要死了!’** _

 

不, 是Dimmock開的鎗, 一定是生命受到威脅, Moran要殺Greg。

 

那另一個問題是, 為什麼Dimmock沒有即時帶著Greg逃走, 而讓一堆證人看著他從正門離開?

 

Dimmock變節了------ 不, 不, 這個人是我親手培育, 他不會, 那麼只剩下一個可能性, 天哪。

 

 **Mycroft Holmes** , 專心另一個問題: 為什麼Moran要殺Greg? 他都以為他上釣了, 還有, 以他那樣的身體狀況根本連扣下板機的力氣都不會有, **不應該有** 。

 

“Lord Holmes, 請你回答問題。”

 

Mycroft嘆一口氣, 他忽然感到很疲憊, 彷彿這件事永遠不會有完結。他玩弄著黑傘的手柄。事實上他可以連律師都不用找來便能洗脫這一切, 只要他將所有罪名推卸在Greg身上, 說他因情殺也好、 謀財害命也好, **‘他姓什麼? 哦, 鄙人不熟悉這名下人’** , 接著他輕鬆的離開警場, 什麼叛國罪亦隨即灰飛煙滅, 而Greg會直接被判死刑, 再將這牽涉到他老爹, 最後這個世上少了兩個Lestrade, 對整個社會影響不大。

 

他半秒也沒有想這個念頭, 結果就是讓他繼續坐在這裡接受審問, 若罪成的話, 無論判刑如何, Mycroft將會成為Holmes家族幾世紀以來的一大污點、是日後子孫因恥辱而避忌的人物話題。套他之前那句話怎麼說? 一把刺向心臟的短刀?

 

雖然如此, 但還是有人替他選擇了。

 

兩下敲門聲, 一個西裝畢挺的年輕人走進來, 他將一份文件放在檢察官面前, Mycroft從倒轉的方向快速閱讀了一次, 他不懂呼吸了。

 

當然檢察官的閱讀能力沒有Mycroft的五分之一, 瞥見這密密麻麻的文字他索性問: “這是什麼? 還有你他媽的是誰?”

 

“案中殺人犯已經被判無期徒刑關在倫敦塔裡, 就這個, 我當事人仍不能即時釋放的話, 我會找律政司提出控訴。還有我他媽的是Lord Holmes的代表律師, Henry Knight。”

 

“檢察官, 我希望和我的律師單獨談一談, 你介意出去一下嗎?”

 

“好了, 反正我也得將這個給我上司看, 你們自便。”

 

“請把這個留下, 有些內容需要修改。”

 

Mycroft的微笑下散發出一股寒氣, 檢察官被那莫名的壓力弄得瑟縮了一下, 只好空手離開, 然後在房門關上的同時Mycroft幾乎崩潰了, 他激動得將手上的黑傘扔掉地上, 就因為這裡不是自己的書房, 故此把頭埋在兩掌之間, 費盡全身的勁將咆哮吞回肚裡去, 以至喉嚨低鳴著一陣陣痛苦的哽咽, 而Henry仍然站著默默等待。

 

情緒控制, 是一個管理層必備的能耐, 但此刻他被一個消息擊潰了。

 

像過了一輩子之長的一會兒, Mycroft才抬起頭來, 容貌與剛才情緒失控的是兩個人, Ice man從未離開過這房間, 然而Henry讀不透他望著自己的目光。Mycroft瞟了對面的椅子一眼, 他立即戰戰兢兢坐下, 心裡已編織好幾組答案來回應他的主子。

 

“我很抱歉, Dimmock, 我真的很抱歉。”

 

這是他到死也預料不到Mycroft這樣說, Dimmock瞪大眼睛, 嘴角不受控的抽搐了一下, 卻沒有半點聲音發出來。

 

主人說話的聲調輕柔綿軟, 又不帶絲毫情感: “記得當年我親自領著你走出修道院時你有多年輕, 我也很年輕, 那時候女王還覺得我是個愣頭青…也許是太年輕了, 所以沒有發現問題的嚴重性……”

 

 **會有甚麼問題?** Dimmock被一幕幕的回憶轟炸著, **沒有問題啊** , 當年在修道院被選中時簡直就是被天神點名了。

 

“問題就是, 我往你那有如白紙般的人生塗滿了我的名字, 你接下來所擁有的就只是Holmes, 正因如此…….” Mycroft用力的呼吸著, 他有點兒不願意說出口, 但這是真實和必須的: “我有多在乎Greg你就有多憎恨他, 你覺得他從你手上搶走了我, 甚至是在 **毀滅我** , 你必須要清除他, 然而你發現最漂亮的做法就是配合Moriarty。”

 

 **“不!”** Dimmock雙手抓緊檯的邊沿企圖使自己的身體不發抖, 但這樣完全起不了作用: **“我沒有跟Moriarty合作!”** 之前預備好的答案全都被打亂了。

 

“我沒有說你跟他合作。”

 

“ **不、不!** 我是說、我、我沒有將Moran的死嫁禍於他……” 突然間Dimmock的口吃毛病發作了, 他努力地穩住呼吸: “那時候Moran要襲擊他, 他、他、卻在疑惑到底要不要開鎗, 我及時替他做了…然後、然後他便逃去了…對! 當我回神過來時他已經不見人了! 接下來的事情你亦知道!

 

你這個滿口謊言的兔崽子。Mycroft溫柔地看著他。

 

Dimmock從未見過他這一副表情, 他從椅子滑跪到地上, 又用膝蓋走到Mycroft的旁邊, 他想抓住他的衣袖但又不敢, Mycroft揚起他的大手, Dimmock以為那一巴掌要落在自己的臉上, 但他並不敢表現出有半點退縮, 只是看著Mycroft輕挪一下他的黑色領帶結, 修長的手指撫平他西裝肩膀上不存在的皺紋。

 

“我自問不算是一個會洞悉萬物的機器, 可是Dimmock, 撒謊從來都不是你的強項。”

 

“主上啊, 是什麼會令你有這個可佈的念頭呢? ”

 

“首先是這個, ” Mycroft轉過身來指向檯上的文件: “每一個進出倫敦塔的人都必須經過審核以及得到本人的簽署, 而我沒有簽過。

 

Dimmock覺得自己快要吐了。

 

“世間上能夠冒充我的簽名不多於三個人, 一個是我的母親, 第二個是我的弟弟, 現在這兩位大慨沒有閒情逸緻去幹這般無賴的事情, 而剩下一個就只會是Moriarty。”

 

“我…我…昨天我已經收到它, 這裡訂明了 ‘未獲得批准審問’ 的規限, 那裡的人碰不了他! 我以為那你的計劃! 既能使你不受牽連又不使他受到傷害------”

 

Mycroft微微彎腰去捉住Dimmock原本緊握著的雙拳, 他立即停止了辨駁, 像只快被遺棄的小狗一樣可憐地望著主人。

 

“那規限只不過是Moriarty給予我時間去選擇, 鄙人自身的利益抑或是Greg的生死, 他想要看我跳舞……” Mycroft留意到Dimmock的瞳孔慢慢放大, 他繼續說: “縱使, 一開始你是由低做起到現在爬到這個位置, 你跟隨我已經不止十個寒冬, 對不? **你絕不可能認為我會如此處置自己著迷的東西** , 我是喜歡控制而不是摧毀。你心底裡是知道這文件是假的, 你卻決定配合Moriarty的劇本, 把這文件交到塔裡去, 你估計我有八成機會將Greg扔下火海, 是因為你知道當Greg回家時必定使我對他心死, 而我亦推斷Greg會跑回家都是你的煽惑。”

 

“不…不! 這不對啊! ”

 

“我沒有在問你我說得是否正確。”

 

**“主上啊!”**

 

“我感到很抱歉是因為我沒有將你教導成為一個好人, 你被對我的忠心蠶食了自己的智慧…是我的問題。” Mycroft放開他的手, 回復原來高雅的坐姿, 音色平和的對住空氣說: “你走吧, 帶著這份東西悄悄地離開這裡, 我是不會走的。”

 

“主上啊!”

 

“我現在正式宣佈: 你以後和Holmes或者英國政府再沒有任何瓜葛, 沒有本名的Dimmock, 現在帶著它。滾。”

 

 **我又被遺棄了** 。視野突然間模糊起來, 淚水爭先恐後的湧出眼眶, Dimmock憶起兒時在孤兒院裡, 被外面有主有戶的孩童嘲笑自己是野種。 **沒有了Holmes我連野種都不是** 。這是妄想欺騙Mycroft的結果: 他的世界崩潰了。

 

他又幾乎找不回自己的聲音, 只能嘶啞地叫道: **“我知錯了! 我生來是為Holmes而服務! 為了你! 你不可以不要我! 我寧願死!”**

 

Dimmock想要捉住Mycroft的手, 卻被他嫌惡地撥開了, 於是他趴下抱住他的腳, Mycroft沒有躲開。

 

**“你要我做什麼我也願意!”**

 

他看不見Mycroft的嘴角微微揚起, 只感覺到他溫暖的大掌輕撫摸著自己的後腦勺。

 

“真的什麼都願意? 我是說, 我要你替Greg頂上殺人的罪名, 被國家判處死刑, 也甘心情願嗎?”

 

Dimmock抬起頭來, 用他通紅的眼睛望進Mycroft的: “只要你原諒我。”

 

然後Mycroft捧著他的頭吻下去。

 

這是一個溫柔至極的親吻, 似是親人之間的親吻、似是許久以前與弟弟的親吻。 驚愕的Dimmock還未真實地感受那薄而冰涼的嘴唇, Mycroft就已經抽離了, 他們的額頭互相抵著。

 

“我原諒你。”

 

一顆顆淚水滑過Dimmock的臉龐流到Mycroft的手裡。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 2nd September

 

Mycroft總是認為人們經常瞧不起別人或者自身的價值是一個非常嚴重的錯誤, Dimmock就是一個很好的例子。

 

當年他出現在修道院不是一時之興, Mycroft是收到連女王也收不到的小道消息, 說那裡有一個Hanover** (維多利亞女王的姓)。

 

他第一眼看見那自稱Dimmock的小伙子就知道那小道消息比珍珠還要真, 他有著Hanover家族一樣顏色的眼珠、跟女王相似的顴骨和下顎, 單是照容貌比較而說他們是姐弟也沒有人覺得奇怪, 而事實上他們的確是。

 

Dimmock是女王的父親在妓院裡一夜風流所留下的禍根, 但對於Holmes來說, 他是一件不可多得的武器。為免被懷疑, Mycroft並沒有給予他特別的優待, 只是讓他和其他尖子特務一起學習, 一起受訓, 一起殺人, 直至他的表現比他自身的價值更為出色。

 

現在。

 

由於事情發展到這個地步, 即使不接受Dimmock帶來的文件都沒有好的幫助, 他們一起踏出警場時天邊已經泛起魚肚白, Dimmock別過了主人後便大步離去, 孤單地消失在街角, 含淚帶笑去執行被安排的最後任務。

 

Mycroft重重地呼吸著清晨潮濕的空氣, 步履疲憊的回莊園去。

 

對於他, Mycroft心裡實在捨不得, 大家相處的日子、他過去的豐功偉績、拿下這片英倫江山多少都有著他的功勞, 卻從來沒有想過要分一杯羹, 只是甘願當他手下的一個無名氏, Dimmock愛他, 他也愛Dimmock, Mycroft甚至想在他榮休老死後, 他的骸體會安葬在Holmes家族的墓園裡, 墓碑會刻上: 那個是Holmes最忠誠的僕人。他永遠都是Holmes的一份子、即使時間的流逝也不能分割彼此的聯繫。

 

但是。

 

Mycroft愛他的程度並沒有大到可以把這一個計時炸彈綁在身上。既然他是一隻如此貴重的棋子, 一張救命的皇牌, 就讓他死都要死得極具價值吧。以Dimmock的能力, 約莫半天, 應該趕在晚餐之前便可帶Greg回莊園, 那些叛黨可以晚些去處理……Mycroft突然心裡一沉。

 

這個未免太容易了吧?

 

“主上。”

 

一把低沉的聲音由背後響起, Mycroft回頭兇狠的瞪著這個穿著軍裝的警長, 他被嚇得低下頭。

 

“你最好有足夠的理由讓你站在這裡, Gregson。”

 

這個中年又臃腫的警長跟老Lestrade是同級的, 是Mycroft安排在他身邊作監察用的。 **對了** 。

 

“我是被緊急的調回來……有一件突發的兇殺案……” Gregson恭敬地說: “這讓女王不高興。”

 

Mycorft的大腦轟轟作響, 甚至沒有留意一輛馬車駛至, Gregson咽一下口水, 向他作邀請的手勢: “為大局著想, 請你上車吧。”

 

***  
女王不高興。

 

這句話的意思很廣闊, 它可以是指: 因為天氣惡劣而取消賽馬活動, 最後讓那幾乎被煩死的親王丈夫打出求救電報; 或者是受到憲章派的不禮貌批評, 導致她召喚殺手來回饋那黨員; 又或者當芬尼亞兄弟會 (愛爾蘭民族主義者團體) 不滿意某一些針對愛爾蘭自治的法案, 就向從白金漢宮外頭下馬車的她發出幾顆子彈作為友好答謝。

 

無論如何, 當這句子出現的時候, 必然對整個國家有著不愉快的影響, 作為大英政府都不容忽視, 更重要的是, 今次使她不高興的源頭是Mycroft Holmes。

 

他閉上眼睛任由馬車載他應該要到的地方去。

 

早晨的光芒刺穿了蘇豪區的門檻, 使那個黃竭色的腦袋顯得十分詭異, 主要因為它是被懸吊在Fairlie大門口前的招牌。

 

Mycroft從泊在遠處的馬車裡眯眼盯著這一切, 那條穿著芬尼亞兄弟會制服的屍體, 雙目被挖去, 兩個黑洞流出的血在臉龐凝結成一對猩紅的流痕。我可憐的Molly啊。

 

這就可以解釋了所有疑惑。

 

“Moriarty發現了Cooper小姐的身份後第一時間做的並不是阻止她的死亡療程, 而是每晚給上校調一杯睡前茶------ 那杯將嗎啡與醋酸酐混合加熱** (最早期的海洛因) 的花茶, 在一段日子過後便暫停用藥, 等待他出現妄想、暴力等令他變成一頭野獸的戒斷反應……”

 

**所以害得Greg以為是我設陷阱給他, 借著Moran和Moriarty的手順道來解決他, 而那個老僕就是Moriarty本尊嗎?**

 

Mycroft讀完Moran的驗屍報告, 然後遞給Gregson收好, 他冷冷地接著說: “之後再將Molly屍體打扮成反政府份子吊在我名下的俱樂部, 讓女王覺得是愛爾蘭親政府派發出的警告, 警告她Holmes是叛國的, 加上Moran的事和反對我的黨派在她耳邊吹的風…她一定已經下令停止我所有職務和權限……”

 

畢竟這個王朝不是姓Holmes。

 

“嗯…警局長已經想出手動我……”

 

Mycroft揮手示意他閉嘴。

 

儘管洗脫了所有罪名, 失去特權的Holmes頓時變成一個平民, 平民若要向政府機構提出申訴必須經過重重文件手續及大量的時間, 就是說, 他沒可能即時將Greg從倫敦塔裡救出來。

 

倫敦塔中那 ‘未獲得批准審問’ 的規限, 是指那裡的守衛嚴禁接觸犯人, 但是亦沒有任何明文規定他們必需向犯人提供食物。

 

一個人類在完全斷水斷糧的情況下可以捱四天; 即使出動了Dimmock的身世這張皇牌、出盡全力進行大清洗, Mycroft計算出自己重奪政權所需的時間也是四天。再者, 誰說塔裡的那伙人會老實地遵守規則? 這才是Moriarty想要看我跳的舞。

 

“回莊園去, 我很累。”

 

唯一安慰的是可以暫時不用犧牲Dimmock, Mycroft再度合上眼睛。

 

那些好奇的住客和鄰居們只顧著圍觀警察們如何將屍體解下來, 完全沒有察覺那輛神秘的馬車曾經出現過。

 

 

※※※

 

 

9.2  
Year 1887, 2nd September – Love is a game to you, it's not pretend.

 

Sherlock在睡著的時候就會化身成一隻毛茸茸的布偶貓般惹人憐愛, 尤其此刻他毫無防範的把自己蜷縮沙發上的一角, 緩慢的呼吸帶動著身軀平穩地起伏。

 

Mycroft居高臨下地盯著這隻大貓, 努力的將這一幕雕刻在自己的記憶宮殿裡, 在那十歲的Sherlock的同一幕的旁邊。

 

他注意到他右手手腕被一條藥紗布包紮著, 一絲絲啡紅色的血從裡滲透出來, 醫生說他執意把血輸捐了正常人能夠承受的份量, 口唇發白全身冒著冷汗仍不准停止, 簡直就是玩命, 直到休克之際還死抓住那人的手不放, 僕人只好把他移到旁邊的這張沙發。

 

Mycroft把被踢到腳邊的毛毯小心覆蓋在Sherlock的身上。他自知不應再花時間在這裡, 而是開盡馬力地策劃營救行動, 但還是去坐在床邊看一看John Watson。

 

John的面色呈病態的蒼白, 表情十分痛苦, 雙眉緊皺著, 眼皮毫無節奏地跳動著。

 

為什麼這個人值得Sherlock Holmes不顧一切地拯救, 命都不要? 換轉角色, 他也會如此這樣為Sherly嗎? **我的Sherly** 。

 

Greg也會如此這樣為我而不顧一切嗎?

 

我會嗎?

 

驀地, John半開著眼睛, 在這空間裡沒有焦點的搜索甚麼, 兩片嘴唇微微顫震著。

 

“別說話, Sherlock輸了很多血給你, 你快好了。” Mycroft輕聲說。

 

John依然竭力地說著甚麼, Mycroft知道他的意思, 在這一刻他還惦記著Sherlock怎樣, 在這一刻Greg卻是怨恨著他, 突然一股陌生的痛楚從胸口中的潘朵拉之盒釋放出來, 他親切地摸著John的臉龐。

 

“他沒有事, 不用擔心。”

 

痛苦經血管游走至全身, 他費勁將哽咽吞下去, 然後用那溫暖的大掌蓋上John的額頭。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 6th September

 

 

Mycroft Holmes永遠不會估計錯誤, 他說需要四天時間去解決這次權力失衡, 即果四天, 沒有多亦沒有少。他恨死了這個。

 

由他親領手下所有精英, 不分晝夜的將擋住Greg回家的障礙物全體抹走, 跟他以前優雅的作風毫不相同, 那失控的憤怒和著急造成大量流血, 市內不單上演連環失火案和滅門戲碼, 連首相大人還接收了幾個芬尼亞兄弟的人頭。Mycroft送給所有人的潛台詞就是, 只要我想的, 我就可以使整個英倫變成煉獄。於是整個議院沒有一個人員敢說Holmes的不。

 

然而這些殺戮並未為Mycroft帶來半點安慰, Moriarty的勢力沒有完全被磨滅, 只是讓他有好一段時間不會踏足英國的土地。

 

第四天就是他奠定勝利的關鍵, 他僅在出發前才和Dimmock說今次要扮演的角色就是真正的他, 而他本人卻不知道。

 

“事實上, 就因為你的身份, 我已經沒有力量可以給你任何指令了。”

 

“我才不要當甚麼鬼Hanover, 我永遠都是Holmes的Dimmock。”

 

然後他領著沒有喬裝的Dimmock到皇家的一所秘密別墅裡, 看著女王被打敗的樣子, 然後告訴她這個皇室醜聞會永遠埋葬在大家的心裡, 直至死亡將它瓦解。

 

***  
Mycroft盯著這座令人無風生寒的高聳建築物, 那厚重磚砌卻沒有窗戶的孤樓牆身爬滿了常春藤, 好生詭異。

 

馬車停下, 雖然沒有目睹過真人, 但在門前的兩個守衛見到馬車前鑲嵌的一個大H盾徽也猜到來者的身份。

 

那裡的主管閱過女王的手諭便帶著他來到塔的最下層, 在厚重鐵門開啟的一瞬, 那來自無間地獄的慘叫和噁心的排泄物氣味立即湧出, 門檻之後似乎是另一個異度空間, 在這個文明世紀, 血腥和暴力仍是保護國家不可缺少的一種手段, 對不? 但他從來沒有想像過Greg會被關在這裡, 他緊扼住拳頭, 才發現自己忘記了那把黑傘。

 

走進去就剛好看見那個獄吏將一桶冒煙的熱水潑向其中一個鐵籠裡。

 

那熟悉的叫喊無情地刺著Mycroft的耳膜, 他的靈魂在遙遠的黑洞裡被焚燒, 不知何時他拔出了身旁主管那腰間的一把鎗, **[呯]** 的一聲, 使那個在大笑的獄吏太陽穴噴血, 手上仍然拿著木桶一齊倒下。

 

Mycroft眼也沒眨的掉下鎗, 沒有理會主管的驚愕走過去, 他雙手緊握著依然發燙的鐵欄, 外面暗淡的燭光穿射入那沉黑的囚倉, 光線不足使眼睛用了幾秒才看清畏縮在牆的角落的人形物體, 一切都像惡夢, 他這輩子從沒有如此悲慘的鳴叫: **“開門! 開門!”**

 

主管緊張的打開了鎖讓他走進去, 皮鞋落在溫濕的磚地時發出的振動和聲響使那人瑟縮了一下, 他全身因熱水而發紅和冒煙, Mycroft跪在地上捧起他濕膩的頭, 密麻麻的黑鬍子長滿在他凹瘦的臉龐。

 

“I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry。”

 

手指又滑到那緊閉的眼皮, 突然間它猛地張開, 但是眼眸並沒有閃過半點色彩, 他乾裂的嘴唇無聲地上下挪移, Mycroft生平第一次希望自己從來都不懂得唇語, 他說:

 

“I hate you。”

 

一切都完結了。

 

Mycroft沒有發現自己在流淚。如時間倒流再來一次的話, 他用他家族的姓名來發誓, 那天他一定不會去經過那座教堂, 他永遠都不會遇見那個少年, 那個陽光下的笑容。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1887, 8th September

 

 

人們說, 一個人彌留之際, 那些虛浮不真的幻覺便如泉湧出, 所以當Greg看見Mycroft的時候, 就知道大限到了。

 

到最後也要佔據我僅有的時光, 虛情假意地說著謊話。我才不是你的愛, 從來都不是。

 

“Greg, 你聽得見我嗎?”

 

而且, 你根本不會對自己所做的一切感到抱歉。

 

**“Gregory!”**

 

Greg聞聲抬起眼皮, 視野僅有一條線之闊, 但又隨即被白光刺激得又閉上眼睛, 他想挪動身體, 但皮膚的灼痛使他不禁呻吟了一下。

 

“你是否很痛? 要不要找醫生來?”

 

**這裡是醫院? 我沒有上天堂------ 天父也會讓我上天堂嗎?**

 

Greg用力吸一口氣, 醫院的消毒藥水味充滿了鼻孔, 他被這樣的難聞氣味弄得皺起眉頭, 在眼皮下的瞳孔適應到一定程度, 他再次睜開眼。

 

那人一副憂心忡忡的樣子看著自己, 他比記憶中蒼老了許多, 即使如此, 卻是活生生的! Greg激動得整個人跳起, 當然他不是真的跳起身, 他的體力不容許這樣做, 他的身子只是微微仰起然後又重重地跌回床上, 不知是生理的疼痛還是喜悅, 淚水一顆顆地滑過面龐, 嘴巴也只是無力顫動著。

 

“天啊! 真的有那麼痛! 我立即去叫醫生!”

 

“別……” Greg強行在喉嚨擠出一點聲音來, 他從被單下伸出手去捉那人, 才看見這被紗布包紮住。

 

“為什麼……你會在這裡? **爸?!** ”

 

“為什麼我會在這裡? 為什麼不! 我一收到電報便由牛津乘火車趕來了……” 老Lestrade用手拭去Greg臉上的淚水, 卻任由自己的流個滿面: “我聽人們說你情況很危險。”

 

“你去了牛津?”

 

“都快有半個月了, 那裡起了一單謀殺案, 該死的那案子複雜得我賭Sherlock Holmes也得叫媽!”

 

_**‘你根本對我沒有信心, 你總以為我會用你父親來要脅你。’** _

__

_**‘不是嗎? 現在我甚至乎不知道他的屍首是否完整呢?’** _

 

“是他打電報給你嗎?” Greg的聲音帶著哭腔。

 

“是。 ” 老Lestrade沒有藏住眼裡的憤恨, 他抿一抿嘴說: “那傢伙說你捲入Moran上校的謀殺案而被捕, 然後被關進塔裡, **是那座塔! 他怎麼可以讓這發生?!** ”

 

 **因為他要懲罰我** 。Greg雙手掩著面, 無聲地咽哽起來: “爸, 我真的很高興你在這裡, 我真的很高興!” **他居然釋放我而且讓你來看我!**

 

“傻孩子, 別哭, 你真的殺了Moran嗎? 但我讀過警方的結案報告, 說他是對一種新型的毒品上癮, 然後因抵受不了戒斷反應所以開鎗自殺……”

 

Greg茫然地瞪大眼睛, 他終於想通了一件事, 那天晚上Richard Brook手上抓著的一瓶藥水, **如果不把你殺死的話Jim便不會給我喝!**

 

“究竟事情是怎樣的?”

 

Greg突然乾笑起來, 這居然是Moriarty的一個陷阱, 然後我把一切都弄糟了。那裡有更多的淚水不斷流出。我多麼的希望真是Mycroft出手弄死我! 這樣我就有更多的藉口的去恨他…….

 

老Lestrade見他又哭又笑, 心裡冒起無數疙瘩, 他意識到有些事情還是這輩子都不需要知道。只要我的兒子沒有大礙就行了。

 

“那傢伙差人來送了封信來給你……”

 

老Lestrade遞給他一個印上Holmes家族標誌的紅蠟的黃皮信封, Greg雙手顫抖地把它拆開, 裡面有一封慘白色的信, 上面的字是用打字機印刷:

 

 

_Mr. Gregory Lestarde台鑒,_

_根據 閣下與 Lord Mycroft Holmes (下簡稱Lord Holmes) 之間並沒有存在任何文件形式上的契約或條款, 閣下為 Lord Holmes所服務的六年零四個月的時間只屬口頭承諾。_

_而根據該口頭承諾, 雙方之間的主控權乃屬Lord Holmes, 包括解僱 閣下職權。_

_現, Lord Holmes給予 閣下正式通知: 閣下在Holmes莊園的一切職務經已停止, 閣下以後不會再與Lord Holmes及其家族有任何關係, 相對地 閣下以後的言論和行為再也不會代表 Holmes。_

_閣下將會得到相等於十年薪金的遣散費。_

**_此通知即日生效。_ **

_此致_

_Henry Knight_  
_(Lord Mycroft Holmes屬下高級秘書)_

_一八八七年九月六日_

_此信僅紀錄Lord Mycroft Holmes於一八八七年九月六日零晨三時正之口述_

 

 

他們之間, 甚麼都沒有了。

 

Mycroft用一封解僱信切斷他們之間所有聯繫, 沒有恐嚇, 沒有欺壓, 沒有原因, 沒有感情, 也沒有可惜, 他給了他一直夢寐以求的自由, 他捨得放手! 或者在塔裡的神聖時光就是作為離開他的船票, 已經扯平了, 只是抹殺了說再見的機會, 不。

 

“我們要立即離開倫敦。” Greg緊握住他爸的手。

 

不, 不能說再見, 而且他們之間已經沒有甚麼好說了。

 

 


End file.
